Un monde immense
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Sasuke, prince de sang, va faire la rencontre d'un jeune homme arrivé tout droit du nouveau continent. Ua, Ooc, épopée, yaoi et hétéro, romance, .. e.t.c...
1. Chapter 1

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : UA, OOC, Yaoi. (Epopée ?)

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. _: GaaNaru, NejiSasu, NejiHina, KakaMina, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru, … (et autre au fur et à mesure à venir)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Satsuki et le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Note :** Je sais, j'avais mis ça sur le chapitre 58 de Frères II et le chapitre 11 de POW Sasuke : **_Note :_**_ Et oui, la fin de Frrèes II arrivera dans quelques semaines (surtout si j'accélère la parution durant les grandes vacances) et j'ai pensé à faire un truc. Mais je ne sais pas si je le mets en application. Ce serait de créer une nouvelle "fic" sur le site, mais de ne pas un mettre une fic mais plutôt e le premier chapitre des nouvelles fics à venir. Parce-que j'en ai plusieurs et je ne pourrai pas toutes les faire en même temps. DONC ! Je me disais poster le premier chapitre des fics à venir dans cette nouvelle "fic" que j'appellerai.. euh.. bah.. "Fics Previews" ? et voir laquelle interresserait le plus ? ... Pour voir dans quel ordre je pourrai me concentrer sur celles à venir. Vu que je ne pourrai certainement pas les faire toute en même temps et que moi bah.. je les aime bien toute ! Donc voilà. Faire ça maintenant ou dans le mois pour que vous ayez une petite idée de ce qui pourrait vous attendre, et de voir quelle est le premier chapitre qui attire le plus. ... Qu'en dites vous ?_

MAIS ! J'ai rajouté ça par la suite !: _==== Bon alors en fait je viens de voir qu'il n'y avait pas le droit de faire des previews donc je vais juste poster le premiers chapitres sur deux nouvelles histoires. Vous devrez attendre le fin de Frères II pour avoir la suite ! (et je pense que je n'en ferai qu'une puis lorsque POW Sasuke sera fini je m'attaqerai à l'auter. (peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûre sûre parce-que les deux seront de loooonnnngues fics.) _

_Sur ce bonne leccture à tous pour ceux qui iront voir !_

**Un monde immense. 01.**

**Continent Ouest. : **

« Densetsu ! Densetsu !! Des choses immenses approchent aux larges !! »

Densetsu, un homme de presque 40 ans, chef de son clan, se retourna vers l'ancien du village : Jiraya.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? Vous avez abusé de l'herbe de notre sorcier ?"

« De grands monstres de bois ! » paniqua le vieil homme. « Portés pas le vent ! Ils doivent être à moins de cent hommes de la plage ! Votre fils EST sur la plage ! »

Densetsu fronça un sourcil ; interloqué par l'insistance de l'ancêtre. Il chuchota le prénom de son fils.

« Naruto ? … Oui, il est parti pêcher avec Minato. »

« Votre frère est revenu sur la plage lorsque Dame Satsuki a voulu qu'ils s'éloignent des choses étranges ! Quelque chose de dangereux se prépare ! Il faut envoyer des hommes ! Rappeler tout le monde ! »

Brusquement, un son étrange arriva de la plage ; un son sourd et terrifiant déchirant le calme du village de la tribu. Densetsu leva les yeux vers le ciel et senti son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit de grands nuages carrés et blancs gonflés par le vent.

Puis des cris, des hommes et des femmes courant.

* * *

**Continent Central. **_**Région Ouest.**_** : **

Trois mois plus tard, dans la grande galerie du château royal de la région ouest, un grand chien blanc aboyait en courant vers un homme aux cheveux gris et courts. Ce dernier se retourna et accueilli le dit-chien d'une caresse au crâne ; lequel lui arrivait presque aux épaules.

« Et bien Akamaru ? Tu as semé ton maître une fois de plus ? »

« Majesté !! Majesté !! »

Le régent leva son visage pour regarder plus loin derrière le chien en écarquillant les yeux. Le maître en question venait de s'arrêter juste à côté d'Akamaru après avoir couru. Essoufflé, il s'était penché en avant pour reprendre son souffle en essayant de parler comme il pouvait.

« Le ... le prince… Il… s'est encore échappé ! »

« Allons bon… encore une de ses escapades ! Tu devrais être habitué à ses envies d'évasions Kiba ! »

Le jeune homme, Kiba, se redressa. Kakashi, en la personne du régent du royaume, le regarda reprendre constance. Kiba était une jeune homme de 18 ans ; le premier homme de main du prince devenu son ami par la force des choses. Brun, assez grand et bien bâti, des joues agrémentées d'un triangle rouge inversé faisant référence à la famille servant la famille royale depuis des générations, Kiba était de nature emportée, bornée mais cependant très agréable ; ce qui favorisait son entente avec un prince plutôt taciturne.

« J'y suis habitué monseigneur, mais il semblerait que le fils du cuisinier l'ait vu monter dans une carriole allant dans le Sud ! »

« Et bien, et bien… ! Est-ce si grave ? Le jeune prince reviendra lorsqu'il aura faim ou que le propriétaire de la carriole se rendra compte qu'il a un passager clandestin ! »

« Majesté !! » ulcéra Kiba. « Votre filleul n'est pas de nature à se laisser faire ! »

« Nous réglerons cela plus tard. Un messager est venu me rendre visite pour m'annoncer comment avance la colonisation du continent Ouest. Va donc te reposer aux cuisine et demande une collation. Je parlerai à Orochimaru pour qu'il fasse quelque chose pour le prince.»

* * *

**Continent Central. **_**Forêt des oubliés. **__**Frontière région Ouest, Sud, Centre**_**.**

« Marre de ces paysans !! Pour qui me prennent-ils !!? S'ils savaient qui je suis, ils ne m'auraient jamais traité comme ça !! » hurlait un jeune garçon de 15 ans qui se bataillait avec une branche d'arbuste pour en défaire sa cape prise dedans. Il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt pendant un après-midi entier et il commençait à faire sombre.

« TU VAS TE DETACHER OUI !! » hurla t'il quand brusquement un bruit retentit. Trop bref pour que le garçon puisse l'identifier.

« Qui est là !? » demanda t'il dans le vide. « Montrez-vous ! »

Ce qu'il reçut fut la réponse d'oisillons attendant leur mère parti leur chercher à manger. Puis de nouveau un autre son identique au tout premier.

« Qui est là !!? Je suis le prince du royaume Ouest, Sasuke Uchiwa !! Présentez-vous je l'exige !! »

Plus aucun bruit. Sasuke se tint droit, tira franchement sur sa cape pour enfin la libérer de l'emprise du maudit arbuste auquel il lança un regard hautain. Il erra quelques minutes à la recherche d'un chemin qu'il ne trouverait de toute manière pas, lorsqu'il entendit de bruits d'éclaboussures. Il ralentit le pas en se disant qu'il n'était sûrement pas seul dans les alentours.

La frontière n'était pas loin ; il fallait faire attention aux militaires de la région centre qui était plus que bien gardée. La forêt des oubliés était le seul endroit où la muraille de la région centre ne passait pas. Il était donc fort probable qu'elle grouille de soldats. Sasuke recula un peu dans des fourrées. Il senti un coup de froid dans son dos. Il se retourna doucement et du plisser ses paupières pour ne pas être aveuglé par le soleil. Une chute d'eau découlant sur un petit lac se trouvait là ; perdu dans la forêt. Sasuke posa un genou à terre, et sursauta en sentant quelque chose de mou et paressant doux. Il baissa les yeux, et fut surpris de voir un tissu d'un blanc immaculé. Il recula un peu en sentant son souffle se couper, et sursauta de nouveau en entendant du bruit dans l'eau. Il leva brièvement les yeux et vit une silhouette.

« Je te tiens ! » survint alors une voix basse. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître la main passant devant son visage, qu'elle se plaquait sur sa bouche. La voix de son fidèle Kiba chuchota à son oreille.

« Nous rentrons mon prince. Tu as assez voyagé comme ça pour le moment. »

Sasuke fut emporté par Kiba sans plus de cérémonie. Il n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir de long cheveux bruns et une silhouette assez fine sortir de l'eau ; sûrement à la recherche de deux voyeurs. Les rayons du soleil face à lui et se reflétant à la surface de l'eau l'empêchant d'en voir plus.

* * *

**Continent Central. **_**Région Ouest.**_

Un peu plus tard en fin de soirée, alors que le soleil était sur le point de se cacher au-delà de l'horizon, Kiba, debout à côté d'Akamaru qui servant de destrier au prince Sasuke Uchiwa, escortait ce dernier sur le chemin du retour vers la grande cité capitale.

Bizarrement, le prince avait les yeux dans le vague depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé. Kiba l'interrogea.

« Mon prince ? Que t'arrive t'il ? »

« J'ai vu… la femme de ma vie cet après-midi. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Kiba hébété.

« Quand tu m'as retrouvé. Elle se baignait au beau milieu d'un lac abreuvé par une chute gigantesque dans la forêt. » Sasuke tourna sa tête en direction de la forêt déjà loin maintenant. « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir son visage… » soupira t'il.

« Ton parrain le régent te dira que ce n'était qu'une fille des bois qui aime à se baigner toute nue. Tu es destiné à bien plus grande demoiselle. »

« Si tu entends par-là la princesse Yamanaka de la région du Nord, je ne veux même pas t'entendre parler. » dit d'un ton assassin le plus jeune.

L'aîné demanda : « - Pourquoi es-tu encore parti par là-bas ? C'est ton frère que tu veux toujours retrouver ? »

Silence. Sasuke regarda au loin à l'opposé de son ami. Lequel ami ajouta calmement que le prince Itachi était mort ; que jamais on ne le retrouverait.

« Tu as tort Kiba. Je sais qu'il est vivant. » rétorqua Sasuke.

« Et pourquoi veux-tu le retrouver ? Il a laissé son pays et son peuple. »

« Je veux le ramener et l'obliger à être le roi. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser ce rôle. Je ne veux pas avoir des milliers de vies entre mes mains. Maintenant tais-toi. »

Un peu plus tard en plein milieu de la nuit, les jeunes homme furent rejoint par la garde royale et à l'aube, Sasuke, endormi, arriva chez lui. Il ne fut pas réveillé. Akamaru l'emporta dans ses appartements où il fut couché en silence.

Le lendemain, ce fut son parrain, Kakashi, qui vint le réveiller.

« Sasuke, tu dois te lever. Un cadeau t'attend dans le grand salon. »

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et se cacha un peu plus sous ses draps alors que des domestiques ouvraient les grands rideaux de la chambre pour laisser entrer la lumière.

« Allez ! Debout ! Ca t'apprendra à partir seul visiter le royaume ! » insista Kakashi en tirant d'un coup sec sur les draps. « Kidomaru est revenu du continent ouest. Il t'a ramené quelque chose. »

Kakashi se tourna vers les domestiques et leur demanda de préparer Sasuke assez rapidement ; qu'on l'attendait. Ce dernier fut donc lavé et habillé comme tous les jours de sa vie par ses servantes. Depuis quelques temps, Sasuke éprouvait une certaine gêne à se montrer nu devant autrui ce qui n'aurait pas facilité la tâche pour certaines choses si il n'avait pas cette si haute estime de soi et ce si grand dénigrement envers les gens moins important que lui ; soit tout le monde.

Kakashi l'avait laissé dormir un peu plus qu'à l'habitude ; se disant que sa promenade de la veille l'avait sûrement plus épuisé que ses précédentes moins longues ou que ses journées normales. Lorsque Sasuke entra dans le grand salon du château, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Kidomaru, le grand explorateur du moment, était là ; revenu du continent Ouest où il avait été envoyé avec plusieurs navires pour la colonisation.

« Prince ! Bonjour. Avez-vous bien dormi ? » demanda Kidomaru en se levant d'un canapé.

« Qui s'en souci ? » rétorqua simplement le jeune prince en s'arrêtant à quelque pas de l'invité. Lequel força un sourire mais pensait plutôt que des paires de claques se perdaient. Kakashi se leva à son tour, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul en lui reprochant son manque de politesse.

« Kidomaru t'a apporté un cadeau du nouveau continent Sasuke. Sois plus reconnaissant. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en regardant très hautainement Kidomaru.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Encore une fleur ou un animal étrange qui ne saurait résister à notre contrée ?! Combien d'être allez vous faire mourir en les amenant dans une région qui n'est pas la sienne ? »

Kakashi répondit très rapidement en voyant l'explorateur plus qu'agacé par son prince. Kidomaru était certes au service de la famille royale pour ses expéditions, mais il était bien connu qu'il avait un caractère enflammé et qu'il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds au risque même d'avoir de gros ennuis.

« Sasuke. Si les personnes comme Kidomaru n'étaient pas là, tu n'aurais pas ses délicieux plats que tu aimes tant manger en milieu d'après-midi ; ou même ce chocolat infect que tu bois tous les matins. Mesures tes paroles au lieu de chercher à blesser les gens. »

Sasuke eu un soupir pour réponse ; ce qui voulait dire qu'il comprenait son erreur, mais ne voulait en aucun cas s'excuser. Un prince ne s'excuse pas après tout ! Surtout devant des gens autre que sa famille.

Kakashi proposa donc d'aller voir cette surprise que l'explorateur avait ramené. Ils rejoignirent plusieurs nobles de la région, venus pour l'occasion, aux portes de la grande galerie du château rassemblant toute une collection d'œuvres d'Art rassemblées là pour montrer la puissance et le goût de la famille royale. Les invités qui n'étaient jamais venus restèrent cois et émerveillés devant les portes grandes ouvertes. Quelques-uns déjà invités par le roi entrèrent à sa suite ; ne perdant malgré tout pas une miette de ce qui était offert à leur yeux. Sasuke restait perplexe devant ses réactions trop énormes pour lui ; en réalité, lui aussi était à chaque fois émerveillé lorsqu'il passait dans cette galerie ; mais il ne le montrait pas. Un prince ne doit paraître surpris devant rien ; il doit tout connaître et tout savoir de ce qui peut-être su. C'est pourquoi il ne montra aucunement son intérêt ; ni même devant l'œuvre qu'il préférait et devant laquelle il pouvait passer des heures lorsqu'il était seul.

Arrivé au fond de la galerie, une immense toile de lin recouvrait une chose immense. Sasuke s'arrêta à quelques mètres alors que Kidomaru s'avançait pour pouvoir présenter son cadeau. Il sourit en se tournant vers le prince et le régent qui se trouvait à côté de son filleul et déclara.

« Ils sont en cage par mesure de sécurité. Je me suis permis de ne pas y toucher ni de les rendre présentables pour vous montrer la réalité telle qu'elle nous a choqué à notre arrivée dans le nouveau continent. »

« Assez de ce suspens idiot Kidomaru. Montrez-nous qu'on en finisse. » soupira Sasuke en regardant sur le côté d'un air désintéressé. Il bouillait d'impatience intérieurement et brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qui se trouvait sous ce drap ; dans cette cage.

Kidomaru aperçu un léger coup d'œil empressé vers son cadeau de la part du prince. Il laissa un très petit temps passer ; juste pour se plaire à entendre les chuchotements des nobles et à voir leur regard curieux ; leur tête bouger par-dessus les épaules de ceux plus en avant afin de mieux voir ce qui allait être montré.

Puis il tira enfin sur le tissu d'un geste brusque, laissant ainsi le drap se retirer d'un coup. Un silence s'empara de la galerie tout entière. Sasuke, juste devant ; à quelques pas de son cadeau, écarquilla les yeux en décroisant ses bras et en les laissant retomber le long de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il était choqué, curieux, apeuré peut-être.

« Ils ont été capturé sur le continent ouest. Nous vous avons amené les premiers que nous avons rencontrer. »

Sasuke s'approcha ; derrière lui, Kakashi aurait voulu le retenir pour qu'il reste à sa place, mais il retint sa main de se poser sur l'épaule du prince. Ce dernier s'approcha tout prêt de la cage. Dans celle-ci, cinq être vivant. Sasuke demanda :

« Ils sont… humains ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils ont l'air de nous comprendre mais parle un dialecte que je ne connais pas mon prince. »

Sasuke leva sa main vers un barreau ; Kakashi prit directement la parole.

« Ne t'approche pas trop, ils pourraient te rendre malade ! »

« Le prince ne peut-être malade. » rétorqua Sasuke d'un air absent. Il prit les barreaux entre ses mains et colla son front contre ceux-ci.

Il y avait une femme et un adolescent d'environ l'âge du prince. Ils étaient accompagnés de trois hommes.

Sasuke voulut poser une autre question, mais il vit le sourire satisfait et trop fier de Kidomaru. Il se redressa en lâchant les barreaux de la cage, et repris son air hautain et impassible. Il regarda Kidomaru dans les yeux, et ordonna.

« Ouvrez la cage. »

L'interpellé senti son cœur s'arrêter un léger instant ; sous le choc.

« Pardon ? »

« Ouvrez la cage. Je veux m'approcher un peu plus et les examiner. »

« Mon prince, je… ce n'est pas prudent ! »

Sasuke lança alors un regard assassin à celui qui osait lui interdire quelque chose.

« Je suis le prince et j'ordonne ! Ouvrez cette cage ! »

La femme à l'intérieur chuchota quelque chose ; trop bas pour qu'on comprenne ; l'homme qui ressemblait à l'adolescent eut l'air de répondre. La femme prit la main de l'adolescent et la serra. Sasuke remarqua ce geste et senti son cœur lui faire mal. Il adressa un regard mauvais ou plutôt jaloux au jeune homme de son âge. Il fronça ses sourcils et sourit en jetant une insulte.

« Mon Dieu qu'ils sont laids. »

La cage fut ouverte par les angles. Les panneaux de barreau furent écartés et Sasuke eut, comme il le voulait, la possibilité de s'approcher et d'examiner à loisir. Les trois hommes avaient un teint un peu bronzé et ne portait qu'un pantalon. Ils étaient tous pieds nus, blonds aux yeux bleus. La femme ne devait pas avoir bien plus de 30 ans d'apparence. Elle portait les cheveux longs qu'elle avait d'ondulés ; le jeune homme qu'elle tenait par la main lui aussi avait les cheveux longs ; bien plus qu'elle. Ils lui arrivaient aux chevilles. Sasuke ne s'intéressa d'abord pas à lui. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qu'il pensait être très certainement la mère ; il se demandait si le père était parmi les trois hommes. Il leva son bras, et tendis la main vers elle mais fut arrêté par le jeune homme qui s'interposa. Sasuke haussa les sourcils ; surpris qu'on puisse lui empêcher de faire quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche, et intima l'ordre de le faire s'éloigner ; de tenir les hommes si c'était nécessaire.

Ils furent donc mis à l'écart, tenu par deux gardes chacun. Derrière Kakashi, les chuchotements allaient bons train. On parlait du « cadeau » mais aussi de la folie du prince de s'approcher si prêt ; on était impressionné par sa témérité.

Sasuke approcha sa main du bas du visage de la femme terrorisée qui n'osait même plus bouger. Un voix parvint alors à ses oreilles.

« Ne la touche pas!!"

Sasuke sursauta et tourna son visage vers l'adolescent.

« Kidomaru. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'ils parlaient notre langue ! »

« .. je… Je ne le savais pas mon prince. Ils sont restés silencieux tout le long du chemin du retour et… » Il sourit, « nous n'avons pas vraiment pris le temps d'écouter ce qu'ils pouvaient crier lorsque nous les avons capturés ! »

Des rires montèrent sur cette réponse. Sasuke ne dit rien. Il se désintéressa de la femme pour se diriger vers l'adolescent retenu par les gardes. Lui, au contraire des hommes, était habillé d'une sorte de grand manteau long ; si long qu'il traînait par terre et qu'on ne voyait pas ses pieds. Sasuke le jucha de bas en haut ; le regardant. Il tourna autour et revint devant lui pour lui parler.

« Parles. As-tu un nom ? Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Fils du chef de notre clan. Et mon âge ne te regarde pas ! »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"« Je veux que Naruto soit mon ami. Il ne me quittera plus désormais. Amenez le moi en fin d'après-midi. Je ferai moi-même son éducation. »"

**Voilà voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos commentaire(reviews) avec impatience ! Je penche plus pour celle-ci que pour "Mon petit ami homophobes" pour prendre le relais une fois Frères II fini, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr ! Donc j'attends de voir ! Merci encore de continuez à lire !**

**Les changements de lieux ralentiront rapidement. (pour ceux que ça dérange.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. _: GaaNaru, NejiSasu, NejiHina, KakaMina, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru, …

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 02.**_( Joyeux Noël 2009 à toutes et à tous !! n.n ) _

**Continent Central. **_**Région Ouest.**_

Sasuke le jucha de bas en haut ; le regardant. Il tourna autour et revint devant lui pour lui parler.

« Parles. As-tu un nom ? Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Fils du chef de notre clan. Et mon âge ne te regarde pas ! »

Les réactions choquées parmi les nobles ne se firent pas attendre. Kakashi ne fit rien.

Sasuke, d'abord choqué, ouvrit grands ses yeux en clignant des paupières ; sourcil haussés bien haut. Il émit un rire amusé, et répondit avec le sourire à son interlocuteur.

« Tu as de la chance de ne pas savoir qui je suis sinon tu serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Je n'ai rien à faire de ce que vous êtes. Ne touchez pas à ma mère ! »

Sasuke, satisfait et amusé par les réponses osées de son vis-à-vis, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui sans montrer le sourire qu'il avait intérieurement. Il regarda la femme.

« C'est donc bien ta mère comme je le pensais… » chuchota t'il. Son cœur se fit lourd un instant.

Sasuke fit le tour des capturés d'un coup d'œil très rapide pour de nouveau s'arrêter sur celui qui s'appelait Naruto. Il le regarda encore une fois de bas en haut et s'approcha pour glisser une mèche de cheveux dans sa main. Il la regarda un peu et sourit avant de parler.

« Tu es très laid Naruto. »

« Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir avant de parler. Tu es encore plus moche qu'une verrue sur le nez d'une fille. »

Sasuke sourit. Il lâcha les quelques cheveux de Naruto qu'il tenait dans sa main puis se tourna vers son parrain.

« Faites ce que vous voulez des hommes. La femme ne doit plus revoir son fils je l'interdis. Lui, … » Il regarda Naruto par-dessus son épaule et déclara : « Coupez lui ses immondes cheveux. Il ressemblera peut-être à quelque chose sans ça. »

Il tourna le dos à son cadeau et re-parcouru le long de la galerie en sens inverse ; créant une allée parmi les convives.

« Lavez-les et habillez les. Il faut les éduquer un peu ! » Il se tourna une fois aux portes de la galerie et sourit d'un air sadique en ajoutant une chose.

« Je veux que Naruto soit mon ami. Il ne me quittera plus désormais. Amenez-le moi en fin d'après-midi. Je ferai moi-même son éducation. »

La matinée se termina. En début d'après-midi, Sasuke vit dans la bibliothèque du palais que l'on s'affairait à aménager un espace un peu à l'écart.

« C'est pour leur éducation. » déclara Kakashi arrivé par derrière Sasuke qui sursauta.

« C'est bien toi qui l'a demandé, non ? » ajouta t'il.

« Oui… » répondit le prince d'un air perplexe. « Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait dans le palais. »

« Ce sont tes cadeaux. Ils t'appartiennent. Tu en fais ce que tu veux, mais tu dois aussi prendre soin d'eux. »

Petit silence. Sasuke inspira, et se décida.

« Je vous offre l'un des hommes. Celui que vous voulez. Qu'Orochimaru prenne la femme. … Les deux qui resteront n'auront qu'à travailler aux écuries. Ils n'auront pas à apprendre grand chose. »

« Donc tu te débarrasses de tous mais tu gardes juste ce Naruto ? »

« … Oui. »

Kakashi regarda son neveu sans rien dire mais ne tint pas longtemps avant de le questionner.

« Pourquoi Naruto ? »

« Il est amusant. Il m'intéresse. »

« J'accepte ton cadeau. Merci. »

« Tu sais déjà qui prendre ? »

« L'homme qui ressemble à ton ami. J'ai échangé quelques mots avec lui. Il semble intéressé par notre monde et à la fois cultivé par rapport au sien. »

« Hm. »

« Kidomaru est doué pour la navigation, l'exploration et la capture, ... mais pas vraiment pour s'intéresser à la culture et au mode de vite des peuples. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils parlaient notre langue ! »

« C'est de famille. » ironisa Sasuke, « Quand on sait ce qu'a fait son grand-père à ses début avec le continent Est… »

« Ne parle pas de ce sujet devant lui. Nous nous devons de rester en bon terme avec cet homme. »

« C'est à lui de rester en bon terme avec nous ! Pas le contraire ! » s'insurgea Sasuke.

Kakashi voulu alors lui expliquer que Kidomaru n'était pas assez intelligent pour comprendre cela et que ce serait desservir la famille royale que de ne plus avoir un explorateur de renom mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Orochimaru, un des grands conseillers du régent, se montra. Il était grand, mince mais musclé, et traînait toujours derrière lui son page : Kabuto. Ses cheveux longs noirs encadraient un visage blafard aux yeux fins et à la couleur étrangement dorée ainsi qu'un sourire sadique très fin.

« Bonjour Prince. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous parler depuis ce matin ! J'ai assisté à votre remise de cadeau. Je vous envie ! »

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin ; je vous offre la femme. » répondit simplement Sasuke avant d'aller dire aux domestiques qui venaient de finir d'aménager un espace pour l'éducation des cadeaux d'enlever tout ça. Que Kakashi, lui et Orochimaru la feraient eux-même et que deux hommes allaient être envoyés aux écuries.

Orochimaru s'approcha du prince, étonné.

« Je dois faire l'éducation de qui ? »

« De la mère de Naruto que je vous donne. Je ne veux plus qu'ils se voient l'un et l'autre. Si vous voulez me voir je vous interdis d'amener cette femme. Faites-en même ce que vous voulez je ne veux plus la voir. »

« Bien. » accepta Orochimaru. « Je vais alors vous laisser pour m'enquérir de cette femme. Bonne journée. »

Il se tourna vers Kakashi et lui demanda s'il avait du temps libre dans l'après-midi pour parler de certaines choses. Kakashi l'accompagna ; son temps libre c'était maintenant.

Sasuke alla faire un tour dans la galerie, puis revint dans ses appartements pour voir si on lui avait amené son cadeau. Ce dernier attendait, entouré de gardes, dans la chambre du prince.

Lequel s'immobilisa un instant sans reconnaître celui qui se trouvait là ; de dos. Il se racla la gorge et, automatiquement, à peine Naruto l'avait vu qu'il voulu se jeter sur le prince en hurlant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Sasuke recula d'un pas ; apeuré par la bête furieuse à laquelle Naruto ressemblait. Mais il était heureusement retenu par des gardes. L'un d'eux assomma le jeune homme et quelques minutes après, lorsque Naruto se réveilla et vit le prince sans protection ni garde, il voulu à nouveau se jeter sur lui. Il se leva du sol où il avait laissé mais ne pu que faire deux pas avant d'être éjecté en arrière ; tiré par le cou.

Sasuke, fier de sa trouvaille et du fait qu'elle fonctionnait, sourit et s'approcha à la limite de l'endroit auquel Naruto pouvait aller.

« Tu te comportes comme un animal, alors je te traite comme un animal. »

Sasuke se tint bien droit et regarda Naruto de haut. Il sourit un peu et déclara.

« Je suis le prince du royaume dans lequel tu te trouves. Tu peux m'appeler « Mon prince », ou « Prince ». »

Petit blanc. Sasuke se mit à marcher ça et là en expliquant à son cadeau qu'il ne le quitterait plus. Qqu'il allait devoir le suivre comme un petit chien et se montrer agréable. Qu'il lui apprendrait à lire car ; bien sûr ; il était évidant pour le prince qu'il ne savait pas lire. Il allait parler d'escrime et de son questionnement quant au fait qu'il participe à ses leçons mais, à la place, il se reçut un magistrale coup de poing dans la mâchoire inférieure. Il atterrit à son tour par terre et heureusement pour lui assez loin pour que Naruto ne se jète pas sur lui.

Le blond restait debout, jambes bien droites, campées sur ses deux pieds. Les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés. Son visage énervé assassinait du regard le prince qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir été la victime de ce geste.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû ordonner aux gardes de les laisser seul lui et ce garçon.

« Tu… as levé la main sur moi ?! »

« Tu as tué mon peuple !! Tu m'as volé ma famille !! ET JE NE POURRAI PAS PASSER DE STADE AVANT DES ANNEES !! hurla Naruto.

Sasuke, sous le choc du coup de poing, ne répondit pas. Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Un peu à l'écart du palais, près du grand chenil de la famille Inuzuka servant aux chiens non encore totalement dressés, Kiba, dans sa chambre, se réveillait vaguement en serrant sa petite amie dans ses bras. Cette dernière se tourna pour voir le jeune homme et sourit alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

« Bonjour Kiba ».

« Bonjour Tenten. »

« Tu vas être complètement déréglé à avoir dormi tout la journée. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Je travaille la nuit, imbécile ! » répondit la demoiselle d'un air amusé.

Kiba inspira profondément, et souffla tout ce qu'il pu en répondant.

« Cinq minutes avec Sasuke valent trois heures de ton travail. »

Il sourit et fit tourner Tenten sur le dos en s'étendant sur elle. Ils rirent de concert.

Tenten était une jeune fille de 18 ans, de taille moyenne, la silhouette fine et de longs cheveux habituellement attaché en deux macarons de chaque côté en haut de son crâne. Ils étaient complètement étalés sur le lit et Kiba se plaisait à y passer ses mains lorsqu'il tenait sa petite amie sans arrière pensée dans ses bras.

Or, sur le moment, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il embrassait Tenten avec envie en caressant son corps.

« Tu ne crois pas que t'es déjà assez en retard comme ça Kiba ? »

« J'ai eu ma journée. Laisses-toi faire. » murmura t'il.

« D'accord, mais si tu prends trop ton temps, c'est moi qui vais me mettre en retard. »

Kiba sourit après avoir embrassé Tenten encore une fois et déclara qu'il fallait donc se presser en partant sous les draps.

Mais manque de chance pour eux, moins d'une minute après cette phrase, Sasuke fit irruption dans la chambre. Il hoqueta en sursautant alors que Tenten hurlait sa pudeur en se couvrant. Kiba cacha son entrejambe avec le peu de drap que sa petite amie lui avait laissé alors que Sasuke se retournait.

« K… Kiba. J… j j… j'ai quelque chose à te demander."

« J'ai eu ma journée mon prince. Ne peux-tu pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non. Et depuis quand tu oses me refuser quelque chose ?! Je suis le prince et j'ordonne ! Habilles-toi et viens ! »

Kiba s'exécuta en s'excusant à Tenten. Laquelle lui pardonna en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Kiba ouvrit une petite porte au fond de la chambre par laquelle Akamaru apparut. Le chien rejoignit Sasuke pour attendre son maître.

Kiba sorti de sa chambre en laissant Tenten et accompagna le prince dehors. Un peu frustré de ne pas avoir put finir avec sa petite amie, il usa d'un ton un peu trop familier.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive maintenant ? »

« J'ai un problème avec un animal sauvage à dresser. Et je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies. »

« Excuse-moi mon prince mais il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas interrompre chez un homme sous peine d'attiser sa colère et son agacement. »

Instant de flottement. Sasuke reprit la parole.

« Tu es encore avec ce chimpanzé ? »

« Ca fait 3 ans que je suis avec Tenten. »

« Je pensais que tu romprais bien plus tôt. »

« Cela va être dur de te satisfaire mon prince, je vais la demander en mariage. »

Sasuke s'immobilisa net. Kiba continua de quelques pas et se retourna.

« Mon prince ? » demanda t'il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sasuke avait un peu pâli ; ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

« Tu vas… l'épouser ? »

« Si elle dit oui. » répondit-il.

« Ce chimpanzé !? »

Kiba fronça un sourcil sans vraiment montrer son agacement.

« Mon prince, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas un chimpanzé mais une magnifique demoiselle que j'aime énormément. Elle est juste acrobate. Tu me ferais grand plaisir de l'appeler par son prénom. »

« Rien ne m'y oblige. C'est un chimpanzé pour moi. Je ne connais peut-être rien aux femmes, mais elle je suis sûr qu'elle n'en a rien de commun. »

Kiba n'insista pas ; il ne le pouvait pas. Il décida d'en revenir au sujet précédent.

« De quel animal sauvage parles-tu ? Tu as trouvé un autre chat à me faire dresser ? »

Akamaru aboya ; le mot « chat » ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Kiba lui sourit et caressa son crâne pour le rassurer alors que le prince répondait.

« Non. Un chat maintenant j'en fais mon affaire. Je parle d'un garçon sauvage. Kidomaru a trouvé l'idée bonne d'arracher des … êtres à leur terre et de me les ramener. J'en ai offert deux sur 5, et gardé un seul. Les deux autres seront envoyés aux écuries. »

« … et… c'est celui que tu as gardé qui pose problème ? »

« Oui. Je ne veux pas le faire tuer mais s'il continue, c'est moi qui mourrai de ses mains si je ne fais rien. »

« Ne parle pas de malheur mon prince !! Comment le royaume survivrait-il si tu venais à disparaître !? »

Sasuke sourit malgré lui. Alors Kiba aussi pensait avant tout au royaume avant sa personne autre que le futur roi ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit j'aimerai que tu le dresses un peu ou que tu lui rendes le peu de raison qu'il devait avoir avant d'atterrir ici. Il se comporte comme un animal. Il a voulu se jeter sur moi tout à l'heure ; j'ai dû l'attacher pour qu'il ne recommence pas. »

« Et où est-il en ce moment ? »

« Dans ma chambre ; toujours attaché. Je ne veux pas qu'on l'apprenne et que je passe pour un fou qui ne fait pas exécuter les gens qui veulent me faire du mal. Alors je suis venu te le demander. »

« Personne n'a assisté à son accès de furie tout à l'heure ? Tu m'as dit qu'il a voulu se jeter sur toi. Cela veut dire qu'il a été retenu s'il n'a pas pu, non ? »

« Il y avait deux gardes. Je les ferai exécuter. »

Kiba senti son cœur se serrer. Faire exécuter des innocents alors que le problème lui allait être épargné. Mais il ne dit rien. Il était peut-être devenu une sorte d'ami pour le prince, il y avait malgré tout toujours un épée de Damoclès au-dessus de son crâne. Cependant Sasuke senti malgré tout le malaise de Kiba. Il sourit, et déclara d'un air amusé.

« Tu as peur pour toi ? »

« … je n'ai rien dit. »

« Je plaisantais. Il ne seront pas exécuter. Emprisonner seulement ! »

Kiba pensa alors qu'il préfèrerait être exécuter plutôt que de passer la fin de ses jours dans les prisons de la cité capitale.

« Vous ne pourriez pas les exiler avec leur famille ? »

Sasuke jet au coup d'œil à Kiba ; interloqué.

« Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu tant du sort des autres Kiba ? Je n'ai jamais compris. »

Kiba eut un très léger rire nerveux.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon prince. Toi, tu es parfait. »

Sasuke sourit et répondit qu'il le savait. Puis il ajouta un peu après qu'il aimait cependant l'entendre dire ce qui provoqua le rire amusé de Kiba suivit de celui de Sasuke. Ils arrivèrent au palais ; Akamaru suivit ; les chiens Inuzuka dressés étaient les seuls gros animaux à pouvoir entrer. Sinon, rien au-dessus de la taille d'un gros chat n'avait le droit de pénétrer le château. Les serpents passaient mais c'était dû à la passion d'Orochimaru pour ces reptiles. Il en possédait une dizaine dans ses bureaux. Kakashi s'en approchait d'ailleurs très peu. Sasuke avait été curieux à un moment mais s'en était lassé. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux appartements de Sasuke ; dans sa chambre. Akamaru resta sur le seuil dans le couloir. La porte était laissée ouverte. Kiba entra devant le prince et s'arrêta en voyant Naruto. Il ouvrit deux grands yeux surpris. Naruto se tenait assis en tailleur par terre.

« C'est ça ton sauvage ?! »

« Il joue la comédie. » affirma Sasuke. « Bouges ! Réagis ! » ordonna t'il à Naruto qui ne fit pas un geste. Sasuke soupira et chercha quoi faire pour montrer à Kiba toute la sauvagerie de l'hôte.

Une idée lui vint ; il sourit. Il s'approcha de Naruto ; à quelque pas ; juste à la limite de la corde - il avait fait une trace sur le sol - et dit mielleusement.

« Je crois que ta mère ferait un bon dîner pour les chiens Inuz » il fut immédiatement interrompu. Kiba le tira par le bras alors que Naruto se jetait sur lui mais sans être assez rapide. Akamaru rentra dans la chambre et s'interposa entre Kiba et Naruto en aboyant sur ce dernier. Sasuke, derrière eux et au sol, se releva et regarda la scène de loin. Naruto fixait le chien qui lui rendait son regard tout comme Kiba. Mais, au contraire de son maître, Akamaru se calma très rapidement et vint même frotter son flan droit sur Naruto qui caressa son crâne. Le blond sourit ; Kiba n'en crut pas ses yeux.A suivre !

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«" Si j'ai compris votre mode de fonctionnement, je suis le prince de mon clan moi aussi ; et même de tout ceux qui se trouvent sur les terre de l'ouest. Et pourtant je sais respecter les envies des autres et leur droit de décider par eux-même. » répondit calmement Naruto."

**Merci pour vos reviews !! J'ai crû voir que cette fic remportait plus de suffrages par rapport à mon petit ami homophobe ? (enfin je crois que c'était ça... ) Le chapitre 02 vous a t'il plu ? J'espère que oui ! Je ne sais pas quand viendra le trois. A vrai dire il est encore moins avancé que le chapitre 03 de Mon petit ami homophobe. n.n". En attendant la suite, pensez à poster une reveiws ! #petit clin d'oeil#**

Densetsu : NANA !!! èé

Nana : #se cache derrière Itachi# J'AI RIEN FAIT !!

Densetsu : Pourquoi ma femme se retrouve avec Orochimaru !!? J'aurai encore préféré qu'elle aille aux écuries tiens !!

Itachi : #qui chuchote à Nana par-dessus son épaule# Tu l'as énervé, là.

Nana : T.T.... Mais c'est pour l'histoiiiiire !!


	3. Chapter 3

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (certains ne sont pas sûrs)_: GaaNaru, NejiHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, InoSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen, ShinoAnko,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 03.**

**Continent Central. **_**Région Ouest.**_

« Je crois que ta mère ferait un bon dîner pour les chiens Inuz » il fut immédiatement interrompu. Kiba le tira par le bras alors que Naruto se jetait sur lui mais sans être assez rapide. Akamaru rentra dans la chambre et s'interposa entre Kiba et Naruto en aboyant sur ce dernier. Sasuke, derrière eux et au sol, se releva et regarda la scène de loin. Naruto fixait le chien qui lui rendait son regard tout comme Kiba. Mais, au contraire de son maître, Akamaru se calma très rapidement et vint même frotter son flan droit au côté de Naruto qui caressa son crâne. Le blond sourit ; Kiba n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sasuke non plus.

« Comment… ?! » se surprit'il à prononcer.

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil et expliqua.

« Les animaux sont des êtres doux. Il savent reconnaître les gens bons. »

Kiba ne dit rien ; il était d'accord avec Naruto mais ne voulait pas contredire son prince qui disait que le blond était un pur sauvage prêt à bondir sur tout ce qui bougeait. Et puis quelque chose n'était pas tout à fait normal ; certes Akamaru sentait si la personne en face de lui était bonne ou non, mais il ne désobéissait jamais à ses ordres et cette fois, malgré le fait que Kiba ne lui ait pas dit de rester calme, Akamaru était devenu doux comme un agneau. Ce alors qu'il fut dressé pour protéger avant tout la vie du prince.

Prince qui n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce qui se passait.

« Kiba ! Fais quelque chose ! Tu as vu il a voulu se jeter sur moi ! »

« Je ferai la même chose si tu menaçais ma mère mon prince. Sauf ton respect. »

Sasuke bouillait sur place. Il ordonna.

« AKAMARU ! MORDS-LE ! C'EST UN MECHANT !! »

Pour toute réponse, Akamaru s'assit sur ses pattes arrières en couinant d'un air désolé. Naruto sourit et regarda Sasuke.

« Tu es amusant. Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde est là pour t'obéir ? »

« Je suis le prince !! » fulmina Sasuke.

« Si j'ai compris votre mode de fonctionnement, je suis le prince de mon clan moi aussi ; et même de tout ceux qui se trouvent sur les terres de l'ouest. Et pourtant je sais respecter les envies des autres et leur droit de décider par eux-même. » répondit calmement Naruto.

Sasuke fut choqué. Non pas par la réponse, mais par le fait qu'on discute ses paroles. Kiba grimaça sans se faire voir du son prince. Naruto le remarqua mais n'en dit rien. Il commençait à comprendre ses gens étranges qui se prenaient pour meilleurs que tous les autres et qui disaient du mal des gens dans leur dos.

Il prit la parole.

« Si tu ne fais pas de mal aux miens, je ne te ferai pas de mal et accepterai mon sort. Je saurai rester calme, te suivre comme un petit chien et être agréable. Et je veux bien apprendre ce que tu m'as dit vouloir m'apprendre même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Kiba rappela Akamaru, et il sorti de la pièce en compagnie de son prince encore sous le choc.

Le soir venu, Naruto eut le droit à une chaise pour lit. Kiba fut le seul à pouvoir rester dans la chambre de Sasuke en compagnie de son cadeau. Les gardes et domestiques avaient tous été priés de rester dehors. Sasuke n'avait pas voulu dîner ; c'était la seule chose qu'il avait prononcé depuis que Naruto avait parlé calmement devant lui. Pour le reste, de simples moues et gestes avaient suffit.

Naruto s'était étendu sur le sol bien plus confortable pour lui qu'une chaise dont il ne connaissait la fonction que depuis peu pour avoir observer autour de lui.

Kiba, lui, était assis au bord du lit du prince qui dormait déjà profondément ; où en donnait l'air. Kiba observait le nouveau venu dans le palais. Naruto fixait le plafond. Il était étendu sur le dos, les bras repliés derrière sa tête. Kiba inspira profondément, jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui semblait vraiment endormi, et se glissa au sol pour se rapprocher de Naruto. Lequel le remarqua et chuchota :

« Tu vas m'attacher ? »

Kiba s'immobilisa, et sourit en répondant tout aussi bas.

« Non. T'as pas l'air vraiment dangereux. »

« Ah t'as l'air censé, toi, au moins ! » s'amusa Naruto.

Kiba jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir le prince et se retourna vers le cadeau de ce dernier pour lui poser des questions en continuant de parler tout bas pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi.

« Alors tu es du continent Ouest ? »

« Le continent Ouest ? » s'étonna Naruto.

« Oui euh… enfin les terres par-delà l'océan. »

« On nous a amené ici en traversant la grande bleue. »

« … « La grande bleue » ? Oui ça doit être ça. » répondit Kiba en souriant.

Il s'installa en tailleur d'un air nonchalant et observa silencieusement Naruto avant de continuer ses questions.

« Je crois qu'on t'a fait venir avec d'autres personnes de ton pays ? »

« Oui » répondit Naruto, « Ma mère, mon oncle, et deux hommes d'une tribu voisine qui étaient venus pour nous aider à la pêche. »

« Vous pêchez ? »

« Oui. Souvent. Mais là c'était pour une célébration. »

« Quelle célébration ? » s'intéressa Kiba.

« Je devais passer un stade dans les jours qui ont suivi la venue des hommes de votre tribu. »

Kiba sourit doucement sur le mot « tribu » mais ne corrigea pas Naruto ; il demanda plutôt ce qu'était ce « stade » qu'il devait passer. Naruto pris une grande inspiration pour répondre, mais fut interrompu avant de pouvoir. Sasuke s'assit sur son lit en affichant un visage fatigué et mécontent, et déclara vouloir dormir sans être réveillé. Il ajouta qu'il serait donc bon pour ses deux locataires de se taire rapidement sous peine de recevoir un ou plusieurs châtiments. Naruto émit une exclamation amusée mais il sut très vite qu'il fallait se taire en voyant Kiba s'excuser platement et se taire pour de bon.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto fut réveillé en sursaut. Sasuke venait de jeter ses draps sans se soucier de qui pouvait bien se trouver par terre.

« Debout. On vient nous habiller. »

Naruto s'assit puis se leva. Il regarda Sasuke s'étirer au pied de son lit.

« Bonjour » dit calmement Naruto. Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne répondit pas. Soudain, trois femmes de chambres entrèrent ; armées d'habits, d'eau, et de linges. Sasuke prit la parole.

« Lui d'abord. »

Naruto regarda Sasuke du coin de l'œil puis observa les trois femmes s'approcher. Il savait déjà pourquoi. Il avait déjà vécu le « déshabillage-nettoyage-rhabillage » la veille lorsqu'on en avait profité pour couper ses longs cheveux désormais aussi courts et même plus que ceux de son propre père.

Une fois complètement nu et alors que les femmes le lavaient, Naruto constata quelque chose qu'il fit remarquer à haute voix en regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil.

« Tu n'en as jamais vu ou quoi ? »

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils en relevant les yeux et répondit sèchement : « A ton avis qu'est-ce que j'ai entre les jambes !? »

Naruto retint un sourire amusé. Ce garçon était de plus en plus étrange et amusant par ses réactions. Il ne se prenait décidément pas pour rien. Mais ça, Naruto en avait déjà eu confirmation. De plus tout le monde agissait en sa faveur et pour ses quatre volontés donc cela n'arrangeait rien à l'humilité du jeune homme.

Jeune homme qui ordonna à Naruto de sortir après que les femmes aient terminé de l'habiller. Naruto fut donc garder à l'entrée de la chambre du prince : dans le couloir. Docile, il ne bougea pas. Il observait. Il l'avait décidé la veille d'où son comportement calme malgré cette colère qu'il gardait en lui pour tout ce qu'on avait infligé à son peuple. Et puis il s'inquiétait pour sa mère. Son oncle et les deux hommes capturés avec eux pouvaient certainement se débrouiller, mais sa mère…

Il sorti soudain de ses pensées en apercevant Akamaru courir dans sa direction. Il vit Kiba un peu plus loin. Il marchait tranquillement dans sa direction. Akamaru arriva et fût accueillit par quelques caresses sur son crâne.

« Bonjour Akamaru » prononça Naruto avant de tourner son regard vers Kiba qui venait de rattraper son chien.

« Bonjour Kiba. »

« Salut. Le prince est toujours dans sa chambre ? »

« Oui. Il se fait laver et habiller. » répondit Naruto.

« Ok. Il y est encore. Il m'a demandé de sortir tout à l'heure avant de te réveiller. Il n'aime pas être habillé ou déshabillé en public. »

« Je trouve ça plutôt amusant, moi. » avoua Naruto en haussant une épaule en tentant de ne pas paraître tendu, « C'est intriguant la façon dont les femmes de votre pays se moquent de la nudité des hommes. »

Kiba pouffa de rire avant d'expliquer à Naruto que ces femmes là, c'était leur métier. Sasuke ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sur cet éclaircissement et ne fut pas ravi de voir son meilleur ami rire de concert avec son cadeau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire bêtement comme ça ?! » demanda t'il sèchement.

« Rien mon prince. J'expliquais quelque chose à Naruto. Il n'avait pas compris. »

« Il est loin d'avoir compris comment fonctionne le monde alors si tu t'amuses à tout lui expliquer tu vas vieillir avant l'âge Kiba. » soupira Sasuke en avançant le premier dans le couloir, « Qui a-t-il de prévu aujourd'hui déjà ? »

Kiba pressa le pas pour rattraper Sasuke. Naruto suivit en écoutant sa nouvelle connaissance répondre au prince.

« Euh Ibiki t'attends pour un cours d'escrime, mon prince. Il a été mis au courant pour Naruto et attend de savoir s'il prend part à la leçon ou non. Ensuite le régent voudrait s'entretenir avec toi à propos du prince de la région Sud. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Pour le moment mon prince. Je crois que le régent va te retenir un moment et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas prévu de leçon cet après-midi. »

« Très bien » répondit Sasuke avant d'ajouter, « Alors pendant que je serai avec Kakashi, Naruto ira voir Iruka pour qu'il lui apprenne à lire et à écrire. Et toutes les leçons qu'il faut pour que Naruto rattrape rapidement mon niveau. »

Kiba rétorqua alors poliment que le degré de connaissance de Sasuke était bien trop élevé. Ce dernier sourit simplement sans répondre ; il savait que Kiba disait ça pour lui faire plaisir. Il n'était pas si savant que ça. Il aimait juste savoir les choses qu'il pouvait apprendre.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois aux portes du château. Kiba les laissa seuls avec la permission de Sasuke qui se tourna ensuite vers Naruto pour le jauger un instant. Il inspira doucement, soupira, et demanda.

« Tu ne vas pas te jeter sur moi avec l'épée si tu prends tes leçons avec moi ? »

Naruto haussa un sourcil en interrogeant Sasuke : « Lépé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Sasuke sourit du coin des lèvres d'un air moqueur, roula des yeux et lui dit de le suivre. Naruto obéit sagement.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans les jardins puis longèrent une longues allées en sous-bois pour arriver près d'une maisonnette pauvre de décor. Trois hommes étaient présent à l'extérieur. Deux semblaient être là pour s'occuper d'un matériel que Naruto ne connaissait pas et dont il se demandait l'utilité. Le dernier des hommes n'avait peut-être pas la carrure de l'ancien du village de Naruto : Jiraya, mais il avait presque autant de présence que ce dernier. Il semblait menaçant et hurlait aux deux autres de se dépêcher.

Puis l'homme vit son prince accompagné du « cadeau ». Naruto sursauta un bref instant alors que Sasuke lui adressait une légère explication en saluant l'homme :

« Maître d'arme. »

« D… d'armes ? » demanda Naruto qui cherchait une quelconque présence d'arme proche ou éloignée mais offerte à son regard. Cependant il ne voyait rien qu'il connaissait.

« Bonjour mon prince ! Vous avez amenez votre ami avec vous ?! » constata Ibiki en s'approchant des deux jeunes. Lesquels furent étonnés du statut qu'on venait de lui donner pour Naruto, et choqué de ce même statut donné à son « cadeau » voir « animal de compagnie » pour Sasuke.

« Qui vous a dit qu'il était mon ami !? Ce n'est qu'un nouveau passe-temps, Ibiki ! Taisez-vous si c'est pour dire ce genre d'ignominie ! Je ne serai jamais ami avec une chose pareille ! » rétorqua Sasuke en réalisant un mouvement de main rapide vers Naruto qui fronça les sourcils en direction du prince sans se montrer. Ibiki ouvrit sa bouche recousue en quelques endroits en cherchant quelques mots et fronça un sourcil en prenant un air important.

« Excusez-moi mon prince, mais j'ai ouïe dire que vous désiriez qu'il soit votre ami. Que vous l'aviez dit lors de son arrivé. »

Il se pencha humblement en s'excusant à nouveau. Sasuke émit un grognement dédaigneux en regardant sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à répondre et même faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait tort mais qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Il préféra plutôt changer de sujet.

« Naruto doit apprendre les bases. Peut-être serait-il mieux qu'il le fasse avec l'un de vos apprentis, Ibiki. Je veux qu'il rattrape assez rapidement mon niveau au fleuret. »

« Certainement mon prince. Nous allons ardemment nous occuper de lui. »

Sasuke acquiesça d'un air satisfait. Il se tourna vers Naruto, prit une profonde inspiration, et tendit la main sur le côté en direction des deux autres hommes qui étaient pour le moment restés muets. Sasuke prit la parole.

« Tu vas apprendre avec l'un d'eux. »

« Euh… oui… un prénom… ? » demanda timidement Naruto.

« Comme si je m'attardais sur de telles futilités ! Allez. Et apprends correctement. »

Naruto s'avança alors vers les deux hommes pendant qu'Ibiki demandait à Sasuke s'il préférait manier l'épée ou le fleuret pour cette fois. Naruto vit alors un regard impatient sur le visage de Sasuke qui répondait qu'il préfèrerait continuer un peu avec le sabre ; que cette nouvelle arme l'amusait par sa forme. Ibiki obéit mais Naruto vit durant la leçon que l'homme ne semblait pas à l'aise avec. Peut-être la découverte de l'objet était-elle encore récente et que son maniement n'était pas tout à fait maîtrisé par qui que ce soit.

Naruto décida cependant de se concentrer sur la leçon qu'on lui donna. Il fut d'ailleurs satisfait et fier sans le montrer qu'on lui dise, en faisant attention à ce que le prince ne l'entende pas, qu'il apprenait assez vite et qu'il était plutôt doué.

Deux à trois heures plus tard, Sasuke vint voir Naruto pour lui dire d'arrêter ; qu'il allait maintenant travailler son cerveau.

« … mon… « cerveau » ? » demanda Naruto sans comprendre.

« Ce que tu as dans le crâne. » expliqua Sasuke avant d'ajouter en soupirant, « enfin si tu as quelque chose dans le crâne… ».

Ils retournèrent au château où ils se firent rapidement laver et changer par les même femmes que le matin. Naruto avait de nouveau dû attendre dans le couloir quand se fût le tour du prince. Lequel l'emmena ensuite dans une immense pièce appelée « bibliothèque ». Naruto n'en connaissait ni la signification ni l'utilité, mais il fut promptement mis au courant de tout cela ; même s'il n'en compris pas la moitié.

« Ca sert à s'instruire, abruti ! » commença à s'impatienter Sasuke qui avait décidé d'attendre l'arrivée d'Iruka pour partir voir Kakashi. Il avait sorti quelques livres pour les feuilleter en attendant mais Naruto, qui triturait ceux laissés en attente sur la table, l'énervait au plus haut point par son manque de délicatesse. Le prince avait failli sentir son cœur s'arrêter en entendant l'une des pages d'un de ses livres favoris commencer à être déchiré. Heureusement pour lui, il en possédait plusieurs exemplaires disséminés dans le château afin qu'il puisse toujours l'avoir sous la main. Sasuke referma le livre qu'il parcourait en diagonale et le posa d'un geste vif et sec sur la table en prenant la parole.

« Tu vas apprendre à les utiliser et à t'en faire des amis alors prends-en soin ! Ca ne se déchire pas ! Les pages se tournent ! Tu m'as bien vu faire, non !? Tu ne peux pas être plus délicat !? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant le prince. Il prit la parole à voix basse et étonnée.

« Tu tiens à quelque chose, en fait ! »

« Quoi !? »

« Je pensais qu'il n'y en avait que pour toi dans ta tête, mais en fait, tu tiens à ces choses ! »

« CE SONT DES LIVRES ! »

Le visage de Naruto eut un mouvement de recule ; puis un sourire presque épaté s'y dessina.

« Mais tu es humains alors !! »

Les yeux de Sasuke manquèrent de sortir de leur orbites tellement ils étaient grands ouverts. Heureusement pour Naruto, Iruka arriva et mit fin à la montée de colère du prince.

« Excusez-mon retard, messieurs. J'ai eu un contretemps avec le régent. »

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils en regardant Naruto qui observait, lui, Iruka s'installer à sa gauche en lui souriant. Iruka adressa une question au jeune homme.

« Tu es Naruto, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » répondit sagement l'interpellé.

« Et tu ne sais pas lire à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Je ne sais même pas ce que « lire » veut dire, monsieur. »

Naruto était tout à fait détendu et à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant chez cet homme. Homme qui sourit de plus belle en adressant un rapide coup d'œil au prince avant de se reconcentrer sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Et bien nous allons corriger ça immédiatement ! Je vais t'apprendre. »

« Si vous y arriver je double votre solde, Iruka. Il est vraiment désespérant… » prononça d'un air blasé le prince en tournant son visage sur le côté. Il soupira ensuite et déclara aller voir le régent ; laissant Iruka et Naruto seuls.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"« Tu as déjà envoyé des messagers et choisis ses appartements dans le palais pour sa venue. En quoi mon avis changerait quelque chose, tu ne m'as pas attendu pour prendre la décision. »

« Evidemment ! Il arrive la semaine prochaine ! »"

**Et voilà la suite est arrivée !! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît ! Naruto commence à apprendre et à découvrir un peu le monde de Sasuke. Dans le prochain chapitre, ... huhu ben vous verrez bien. :p. Voilà voilà. Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Je constate que cette fic assez originale (d'après vos dire) pour son genre vous plaît même si ça déroute un peu du même coup. J'espère que vous continuerez à la suivre et attends impatiemment vos reviews que je prends plaisir à lire ! n.n Merci encore à vous ! **

Densetsu : Et moi, je ne suis pas là ! Pourquoi j'ai pas été capturé, hein ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec mon fils et ma femme !? POURQUOI MINATO !!! #hurle au désespoir#

Nana : Ben tu es le chef de clan, tu penses que ton peuple t'aurais laisser te faire prendre peut-être ?

Itachi : #console Densetsu qui pleure sur son épaule# Allez Densetsu. Calme-toi. Regarde-moi, je ne sais même pas si je suis encore en vie alors que ça commence à peine !

Densetsu : bouhouhou....


	4. Chapter 4

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, NejiHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, InoSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 04.**

**Continent Central. **_**Région Ouest.**_

Une fois le prince sortit, Iruka se pencha un peu vers Naruto sans perdre son sourire.

« Il a son caractère, mais c'est un bon prince. Je t'assure. »

Naruto resta coi devant cette affirmation. Il ne réussit qu'à prononcer un simple « si vous le dites… » avant qu'Iruka ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors ? Tu ne sais donc rien de la lecture ou de l'écriture ? »

Naruto réalisa pour toute réponse un large et lent « non » de tête ; ce qui fit sourire son dorénavant professeur.

A quelques couloirs et pièces de là, Sasuke entrait dans le bureau du régent et s'arrêta en voyant le cadeau de ce dernier. Minato était présent. Sasuke reprit rapidement constance.

« Bonjour mon prince. On m'a dit que Naruto apprenait à manier le fleuret ? » demanda Kakashi sans se soucier du regard du prince souvent posé sur Minato.

« Oui. Il apprend consciencieusement. Il est avec Iruka en ce moment. Je veux qu'il sache lire et écrire rapidement. »

« C'est une très bonne initiative. »

« Qu'en est-il de lui ? » interrogea Sasuke en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Minato qui restait silencieux même s'il aurait aimé demander à voir sa belle-sœur et son neveu.

« Minato est l'oncle de Naruto. C'est le frère jumeau du chef de son village et il est très cultivé sur son peuple. Je lui fais apprendre à lire. » répondit Kakashi.

« Toi ? » s'étonna Sasuke.

« Non. Par Iruka. »

Dans la bibliothèque du palais, Naruto devait approximativement faire la même tête que le prince du royaume.

« Minato ? Mon oncle ? Il… il apprend aussi à lire ? »

« Oui ! Et il est très rapide d'ailleurs ! C'est un très bon élève. » assura Iruka alors que Naruto ne semblait pas encore y croire.

« Alors… il est ici ? Il est dans le château ? »

« Oui. Le régent prend soin de lui. Il va très bien. »

« Et ma maman ? Vous l'avez vu ? Elle s'appelle Satsuki ! »

Iruka dû malheureusement répondre non à Naruto qui perdit un mince espoir de revoir sa mère rapidement.

« Ton oncle est très instruit tu sais Naruto. »

« … Oui. Il devait me faire passer un stade il y a déjà plusieurs jours maintenant… »

« Oui j'ai appris. » dit calmement Iruka.

« Il apprenait beaucoup de choses aux gens de mon peuple. Aux plus petits parfois quand les mères partaient pour les récoltes. »

« C'était un professeur alors ? »

« Oui… un peu… mais il ne se lasse jamais d'apprendre. Il est très curieux. »

Naruto soupira en demandant s'il pouvait commencer la leçon. La discussion l'avait rendu maussade. Iruka se concentra donc sur l'apprentissage de son nouvel élève.

Dans le bureau du régent, Sasuke s'installait sur un canapé en observant vaguement Minato du coin de l'œil. Il venait d'apprendre quelques petites choses sur ce dernier. Kakashi l'interrompit dans ses pensées en prenant la parole.

« Le dauphin de la région Sud va bientôt rendre visite à la princesse de la région Nord mon prince. Vous avez déjà dû l'entendre ? »

« Tu n'as de cesse de me le répéter Kakashi… » soupira Sasuke.

« C'est parce-que j'aimerai que vous preniez l'initiative de me demander à lui offrir notre hospitalité durant son voyage, mon prince. »

« Tu as déjà envoyé des messagers et choisis ses appartements dans le palais pour sa venue. En quoi mon avis changerait quelque chose, tu ne m'as pas attendu pour prendre la décision. »

« Evidemment ! Il arrive la semaine prochaine ! »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et parla durement.

« Je n'aime pas ce ton, Kakashi. »

« Mon prince. J'aimerai que vous preniez sur vous afin de tisser des liens avec la famille royale de la région Sud. Cela ne pourra que nous profiter ! »

« Je le sais Kakashi. Je vais le faire ! Mais alors la prochaine fois préviens-moi avant de prendre des décisions ! Je suis encore le futur Roi à ce que je sache ! » s'énerva Sasuke en se levant, « Vous me le répétez tous assez comme ça alors agissez en accord à vos paroles ! »

Les poings de Kakashi, serrés sous son bureau afin que Sasuke ne les voit pas, se crispèrent un peu plus encore avant de se détendre tout doucement.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir agit sans votre accord. Mais j'aurai réellement aimé que vous preniez seul les devant. »

« Je m'en ferai un allié. Après, faites ce que vous avez à faire sans me gêner et laissez-moi tranquille ! » termina Sasuke en sortant du bureau en trombe avant de hurler pour de bon pensa Kakashi.

En réalité, Sasuke était rapidement sorti pour ne pas craquer. Il avait senti sa gorge se serrer lentement. Il devait se reprendre rapidement et ce n'était pas en hurlant sur son régent et devant un étranger qu'il y serait arrivé. Il avait déjà commencé à crier alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Un prince ne perd pas son sang-froid. Il se calma doucement, et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour voir comment se débrouillait son cadeau. Et puis aussi parce-que c'était l'un des rares endroits où il se sentait vraiment bien.

Il pénétra la pièce et alla tout droit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la table où se trouvaient Naruto et Iruka. Sasuke s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux durant un instant en serrant les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans ses mains. Il aurait eu envie de se jeter sur Kakashi quelques minutes auparavant. Comment cet homme qui n'avait qu'à peine un dixième de sang royale osait-il prendre les devants ? Comment osait-il vouloir lui faire la leçon !?

Comment osait-il le mettre hors de lui si délibérément !

Sasuke soupira fortement et rouvrit les yeux pour observer son cadeau. Il le vit un crayon à la main et le bout de la langue hors de sa bouche ; essayant sûrement de tracer des lettres données par Iruka. Sasuke se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à la droite de Naruto pour regarder de plus près.

« Tu écrit affreusement mal. » déclara t'il.

« Il vient à peine de commencer mon prince. » déclara Iruka avec un léger sourire amusé.

« Tu lui as fait essayer la main gauche ? » demanda Sasuke ; étonnant par la même Iruka.

« La main gauche ? Auriez-vous remarqué qu'il fût gaucher ? »

« C'est juste une impression. » dit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Naruto, qui avait arrêter d'écrire pour écouter la conversation, demanda.

« Faut que je change de main ? »

« Essaies. On va bien voir. » dit Sasuke en haussant de nouveau une épaule.

Naruto retint alors un soupir et prit son crayon dans sa main gauche. Après quelques instants pour bien le positionner comme Iruka lui avait montré, il tenta d'écrire quelques lettres. Sasuke grimaça ;

« Bon et bien… Tu n'as plus qu'à revenir à la main droite. Tu es vraiment nul. »

« Mon prince, et si vous étiez plus patient avec ce jeune homme ? Nous irions certainement plus vite. » dit posément Iruka avec ce même sourire amusé que précédemment. Il ajouta ensuite « Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, je peux vous occuper à autre chose que distraire mon tout nouvel élève ! »

« Un prince à toujours quelque chose à faire, Iruka. Ma tête est prête à exploser tellement je dois penser à de nombreuses choses. »

Sasuke croisa ses bras sur la table et y engouffra son visage ; las et ennuyé. Iruka ne perdit pas son sourire et rétorqua doucement.

« Un prince qui s'occupe de l'administration et de l'armée de son royaume n'a de cesse de réfléchir ; mais un prince qui a un régent a du temps libre, non ? »

Naruto écarquilla brusquement les yeux et arrêta net ses exercices. Il leva son regard vers Iruka qui s'amusait semble t'il à taquiner le prince. Prince qui redressa son visage et lança un regard faussement noir à son professeur avant de demander.

« Que veux-tu me faire faire… ? » demanda Sasuke.

« J'ai trouvé un livre qui pourrait vous intéresser. » dit le professeur en sortant un livre de sa sacoche en cuir d'où il avait déjà tiré le matériel pour Naruto, « Vous devriez commencer à le lire pendant que Naruto continue ses écrits. » termina t'il en faisant un mouvement de tête à Naruto en direction de sa feuille.

Mais Naruto ne continua pas ; il demanda plutôt.

« Vous avez le droit de discuter ce que dit le prince ? »

Iruka écarquilla les yeux : « Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi ne le pourrai-je pas ? »

« J'avais pourtant l'impression que personne n'en avait le droit ! »

« Je suis son professeur. Je suis là pour le corriger en cas de faute. J'ai donc le droit de le contredire. »

Naruto resta un instant silencieux. Il fit aller son regard d'Iruka, en face de lui, à Sasuke, à sa droite. Il demande à nouveau pour s'assurer mais cette fois au prince :

« Tu ne dis rien, alors ? »

« C'est mon professeur. »

« Et ça ne peut que lui faire du bien de se faire contredire de temps en temps ! » ajouta Iruka en souriant, « Tu peux même t'y essayer, toi aussi ! »

Naruto se sentit soudain mal à l'aise alors qu'Iruka lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se pencha sur sa feuille et n'en leva pas le nez avant de l'avoir remplie. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était parti se réinstaller sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lisait le nouveau livre que son professeur lui avait apporté. L'histoire semblait l'intéresser pour le plus grand plaisir d'Iruka qui l'observa quelques minutes en attendant que Naruto ne termine sa feuille.

La fin de journée arriva rapidement. Iruka rangea ses affaires en félicitant Naruto pour sa vitesse d'apprentissage. Ils prirent rendez-vous le lendemain à la même heure et convinrent de faire ainsi jusqu'à ce que Naruto puisse lire correctement les mots et phrases simples. Sasuke avait arrêté l'élan en rétorquant qu'ils verraient bien ensuite ; qu'il avait d'autres chose à apprendre et que les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture était pour le moment suffisantes même si indispensables. Iruka prit congé. Sasuke sortit de la bibliothèque en ordonnant à un domestique d'aller mettre le livre qu'il avait commencé dans sa chambre bien en vue pour la lecture du soir.

« On va faire quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Naruto en suivant Sasuke dans les couloirs du palais.

« J'ai envie de me promener un peu dans les jardins. Et puis il faut que je vois Kiba. Il doit être en train de promener Akamaru à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Vous sortez quand il fait nuit ? » demanda Naruto d'un air peu rassuré.

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? » s'étonna Sasuke.

« On n'en a pas le droit avant d'avoir passer plusieurs stades. Tu parais jeune pour en avoir le droit. »

« Jeune ? J'ai 15 ans ! »

« Ans ? » interrogea Naruto sans comprendre.

« Oui. Comment tu comptes ton âge, toi ? A quel point tu es vieux ? »

« Nous comptons les lunes. »

Sasuke fronça un sourcil en haussant le second. « Les lunes !? Mais y'en a je ne sais pas combien par ans ! »

« Comment comptes-tu les ans ? »

« Bien dans un an il y a douze mois, et dans chaque mois 30 à 31 jours une fois sur deux. Sauf le second mois de l'année ; il y en a 28 ou 29 selon les années. »

Ils sortirent du palais. Naruto d'un pas mal assuré mais il prit son courage avec lui. Après tout, il n'était plus très loin de pouvoir sortir la nuit ; cela ne devait pas être si terrible. De plus il réfléchissait silencieusement pour calculer. Une fois bien plus loin dans les jardins, Naruto déclara.

« Je vais sur mes 17 ans je crois. »

Sasuke s'immobilisa et fit volte face ; choqué par la nouvelle.

« Pardon ?! »

« Je crois que je vais sur mes 17 ans. D'après ce que tu me dis de tes années. »

« Tu as calculé ça de tête comme ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué. »

« Mais tu es plus âgé que moi ! »

« Ca pose un problème ? » interrogea Naruto en plongeant son regard dans celui du prince. Prince qui ne semblait toujours pas se remettre de la nouvelle.

« En fait, » ajouta Naruto, « Je crois même que je les ai déjà. J'ai dû les avoir durant la traversée de la grande bleue.

« Non. C'est pas possible. Tu… tu as 12 ans et voilà tout ! » s'énerva le prince.

Naruto sourit sans y croire ; peut-être un peu choqué par l'annonce. « Douze ? Mais j'ai déjà passé le stade du nombre de lune correspondant à 13 ! »

Sasuke s'arrêta de nouveau et soupira une question de façon agacée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que sont ces stades dont tu parles tout le temps au juste ? Hein ? Des „stades". Déjà ce nom est d'un ridicule inimaginable ! »

« … bien… c'est pourtant simple ! On nous fait passer à dates fixes des stades au fur et à mesure que notre vie avance. Nos aînés nous apprennent certaines choses que l'on ne peut pas vraiment apprendre seul, et qu'on n'a pas le droit d'expérimenter en groupe pour nos premières fois. »

Devant le visage sans expression de Sasuke, Naruto poursuivit.

« Par exemple, … après le stade que je devais passer le soir où les étrangers sont arrivés sur nos terres, … le prochain aurait été d'avoir le droit de sortir à la nuit tombé, … et j'aurai eu une femme. »

Sasuke se sentit brusquement rougir en écarquillant les yeux. « Une femme !? »

Naruto hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement lui aussi. Le simple fait d'en parler lui créait des boules et des nœuds dans le ventre et le rendait mal à l'aise.

Une femme.

C'était vrai qu'un homme allait avec une femme une fois plus âgés, … mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne s'y sentait pas prêt. Les femmes, excepté sa mère, le mettaient toujours très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment elles fonctionnaient. Elles étaient trop étrange pour lui.

Peut-être le stade qu'il aurait dû passer quelques jours auparavant était en rapport à ce sujet, … en vue de le préparer au prochain pour ce qui correspondait à ces 20 ans.

« U… uuu… Une femme pour l'épouser et pour… faire des trucs ? » demanda Sasuke en essayant de ne pas trop bafouiller de gêne.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto haussa juste une épaule.

« Je sais pas très bien ce qu'on… fait avec. »

Naruto, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sasuke, semblait chercher à savoir si ce dernier, lui, savait ce qu'on pouvait bien faire avec une femme. Elle étaient tellement étranges ! Naruto savait bien sûr que c'étaient elles qui donnaient naissance aux enfants, mais ils ne savaient rien de plus.

Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre. Sasuke les reconnus rapidement. Il attrapa le poignet de Naruto et le tira derrière un bosquet placé près d'une banquette. Naruto s'accroupit pour imiter le prince avant que ce dernier ne lui dise de le faire. Puis il dirigea son regard dans la même direction que celle du prince. Il manqua alors de tomber en arrière, surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Il s'agissait de Kiba, accompagné d'une jeune femme de son âge. Tenten, que Naruto ne connaissait pas encore, venait de se faire attraper par son petit ami. Elle riait doucement en se faisant enlacer ; ce qui avait choqué Naruto. Il chuchota.

« Elle… elle ne peut pas être sa mère !? »

Sasuke haussa ses sourcils en dévisageant Naruto un instant.

« Bien sûr que non c'est sa petite amie ! » murmura Sasuke.

« … « petite amie » ? » demanda Naruto sans avoir de réponse. Sasuke observait de nouveau les deux tourtereaux. Naruto tourna alors de nouveau son visage pour regarder les deux arrivant, et le détourna rapidement en se sentant étrange dans son corps. Kiba et Tenten s'embrassaient.

« Qu… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

« Ils s'embrassent ! Mais t'as 17ans et tu ne connais pas ça ?! » s'insurgea presque Sasuke alors que Tenten riait tout doucement d'un air coquin une fois le baiser rompu. Elle chuchota assez fort pour Naruto et Sasuke entendent.

« On nous observe Kiba. »

« Oui. Ca m'étonne du prince, il déteste regarder ça normalement. »

Sasuke se leva d'un coup ; le visage impassible.

« Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que vous faites, voilà tout. Pourquoi cela me choquerait-il encore !? » demanda t'il sans vouloir de réponse. Il contourna Naruto et le bosquet et se planta face au couple. Ce sans bien sûr raconter comme il avait été gêné la veille au matin en les surprenant au lit. Puis il se retourna en s'étonnant que Naruto ne le suive pas.

« Hey ! » fit il en direction de ce dernier, « Lève-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! »

Sasuke perdit patience et alla chercher Naruto qui était resté bloqué sur place. Il le tira par le bras pour le faire se lever. Naruto semblait en état de choc. Kiba sourit ; amusé.

« Tu as un problème Naruto ? Tu n'as jamais vu tes parents s'embrasser ou quoi ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux et dévisagea Kiba de manière plus qu'outrée voir même dégoûtée. Son ami en fut d'ailleurs très surpris. Il interrogea Naruto du regard mais ne put rien lui demander. Tenten s'approcha de Naruto en tendant une main ; un peu gêné par la présence du prince qu'elle savait ne pas l'apprécier beaucoup.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Tenten. »

Naruto se recula d'un pas en détournant son regard pour ne pas avoir à la regarder. Sasuke fronça un sourcil et prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vais-je devoir à t'apprendre aussi la politesse ? »

Il s'approcha de Naruto et prit son poignet pour le tirer vers la main de Tenten qui ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Naruto paniqua brusquement. Il retira sa main de celle du prince en reculant vivement.

« ON A PAS LE DROIT DE LES TOUCHER !! »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« « C'est la première fois … qu'on m'embrasse. » murmura Naruto (…). »

**Et voilà !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! #petit sourire entendu# Et aussi que vous vous posez pleiiinnnsss de questions ! Héhé. La suite dans un mois ! (ça fait long dit comme ça, mais ça va vite venir.) En attendant, vos reviews sont bien sûr et comme toujours les bienvenues ! Merci encore pour celles envoyées ! A très bientôt ! **

Itachi : Dis donc Densetsu, ... tu l'aimes ta femme ? Pour que Naruto soit choqué à l'idée que tu l'embrasses, ça doit être quelque chose !

Densetsu : #d'un air lointain# Je me pose aussi la question... O.O....

Nana : huhuhu.


	5. Chapter 5

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, NejiHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, InoSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 05.**

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Tenten. »

Naruto se recula d'un pas en détournant son regard pour ne pas avoir à la regarder. Sasuke fronça un sourcil et prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vais-je devoir à t'apprendre aussi la politesse ? »

Il s'approcha de Naruto et prit son poignet pour le tirer vers la main de Tenten qui ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Naruto réagit brusquement en retirant sa main de celle du prince et en reculant vivement.

« ON N'A PAS LE DROIT DE LES TOUCHER !! »

Un silence prit place durant quelques instants. Tenten avait sursauté et reculé d'un pas. Naruto fixait le sol aux pieds du prince, le prince fixait Naruto sans très bien comprendre, et Kiba se rapprocha de Tenten pour prendre sa main afin de lui montrer qu'il était là si elle en avait besoin. Naruto, la mâchoire un peu tremblante à l'idée qu'il avait faillit toucher une femme, déclara.

« On n'a pas le droit de toucher les femmes. J… Je m'excuse si… si ici c'est courant mais… chez moi c'est interdit. Je n'en toucherai pas. J'ai… juste le droit de toucher ma mère. »

Kiba écarquilla doucement ses yeux.

« Mais comment vous faites pour avoir des enfants ? »

« Hein ? » demanda Naruto encore choqué, « Le… Le ventre des femmes gonfle, … et les enfants en sortent. »

Sasuke, qui avait patiemment écouté, pouffa de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Il se moqua.

« Elles gonflent ? Mais enfin à ton avis d'où ça vient ? »

« C… C'est la lune. … les femmes ont le droit de … sortir la nuit à partir d'un moment et… la lune les enfante. »

Kiba manqua de pouffer de rire lui aussi. Tenten, elle, regardait Naruto d'un air étonné. Comment un jeune homme de cet âge ne savait-il pas comment cela se passait ?

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto après s'être raclé la gorge et inspiré profondément pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadeau, et déclara.

« Naruto. Je crois savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir la nuit chez toi. »

Naruto dévisagea alors le prince. Pas à cause de la nouvelle. Non, c'était pour autre chose.

« Tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? »

Sasuke, prit sur le fait d'avoir agit avec son cadeau comme avec un ami, retira sa main de l'épaule de ce dernier en se sentant pris au piège. Il le regarda puis jeta un coup d'œil à Kiba et Tenten. Il fronça ensuite ses sourcils et parla d'un ton sec et dur.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu as mal entendu ! Tu es un animal de compagnie, rien d'autre ! Quand bien même je t'appellerai par ton prénom, ça ne te donnerait pas un statut plus élevé que celui-ci ! ».

Il gigota bizarrement, et se tourna vers Kiba.

« Kiba ! Je voulais te voir pour te parler du prince de la région Sud. Il va venir dans quelques jours. Tu devras faire attention à lui. »

« Bien. » répondit Kiba sans rien ajouter.

« C'est tout. Rentrons Naruto. » déclara Sasuke en pressant son pas pour s'éloigner.

Naruto le rattrapa après avoir fait un mouvement de salut vers Kiba et Tenten. Il resta silencieux en marchant à deux pas derrière le prince. Il se sentait encore tourneboulé par ce qui venait de ce passer. Et surtout par ce qu'il venait de voir se passer entre cette femme et Kiba. Il ne dit mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent tous deux dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ce dernier prit la parole.

« Nous allons manger dans peu de temps. J'espère que tu as faim. »

« Pas vraiment en réalité… » répondit simplement Naruto.

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil et l'observa quelques instants avant de lui demander.

« C'est encore Tenten qui te rend comme ça ? Je sais que cette fille est laide et qu'on a du mal à imaginer Kiba avec, mais il faut t'en remettre ! »

« Il… avait sa langue dans la bouche de cette femme… »

« Oui. Ca s'appelle s'embrasser. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on s'aime. … Apparemment. »

« S… s'embrasser, … c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! Tu n'y connais vraiment rien !? Je pensais que tu voulais faire ton intéressant ! »

Naruto baissa les yeux en rougissant. Sasuke se retint de sourire. Ce jeune homme l'amusait décidément beaucoup. Peut-être même l'attendrissait-il. Mais il ne se l'avouerait pas si rapidement. Sasuke s'ébroua en fronçant ses sourcils et se planta devant Naruto qui releva doucement ses yeux sans rien dire.

« Tu n'as jamais embrassé ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Non, … ça ne se fait pas chez nous. » déclara Naruto avant de demander, « Toi si ? »

Sasuke rougit d'un coup en bafouillant sa réponse.

« B… bi… bien sûr que non !! Je… J… Non ! »

Puis il se tut soudain en voyant Naruto sourire presque de soulagement. Les yeux du prince s'ouvrir en grand et son corps se détendit. Puis il se crispa en réalisant qu'il avait parut choqué à l'idée d'embrasser une femme. Il se corrigea sans attendre.

« Mais je le ferai bientôt !! D… Demain ! Ce soir même !! » paniqua t'il, « Et de toute façon ça ne regarde que moi !! Je suis le prince ! Je fais ce dont j'ai envie quand l'envie m'en prend ! Ca ne te regarde pas !! »

« J'aimerai voir mon oncle pour savoir s'il sait ce que tout ça signifie… » laissa échapper Naruto.

Sasuke eut soudain l'impression d'être inutile. Il sentit son cœur se serrer sous la colère.

« En quoi ton oncle saurait mieux que moi ! Je suis d'ici, moi ! Que va-t-il t'apporter de plus que moi !?! Il ne sait rien sur mon monde !! »

Naruto leva doucement deux yeux étonnés vers Sasuke qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

« JE SUIS LE PRINCE !! C'EST A MOI DE DIRE LES CHOSES !! PAS A UN ETRANGER QUI VIENT D'ARRIVER !!! TU VEUX LUI DEMANDER ?!! FAIS-LE AU DINER ! IL SERA SUREMENT LA ! TU VERRAS IL NE T'APPRENDRA RIEN DE PLUS QUE CE QUE JE PEUX DEJA T'APPRENDRE !! » cria le prince.

Il se rua soudain sur Naruto et prit son visage à deux mains. Il en approcha le sien et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto en forçant le passage pour mettre sa langue dans la bouche de son cadeau. Il l'y fit gauchement tourner en caressant celle de Naruto, et se recula en lâchant le visage de celui-ci.

« C'est ça, embrasser. » souffla t'il en essayant de reprendre un souffle déjà manquant par la colère, « C'est tout. Rien de plus. Je t'interdis de parler à ton oncle. »

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire en voyant Naruto porter le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres ; les yeux grands ouverts.

« Arrête de faire cette tête !! » ordonna Sasuke dont le cœur battait à tout rompre sans vouloir décélérer.

« C'est la première fois … qu'on m'embrasse. » murmura Naruto en regardant le prince qui se sentait toujours affolé. Sasuke essuya sa bouche ; ses mains tremblaient un peu.

« Et après ! Moi c'est la première fois que j'embrasse ! Je… j'en fais pas tout un récital ! »

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une femme de chambre entra doucement en saluant.

« Le dîner est servi messieurs. »

Elle se retira ensuite. Sasuke, coupé dans son élan mais ce pour son plus grand soulagement, changea de sujet.

« Viens. On nous attend. »

Naruto le suivit.

Comme il lui avait expressément demandé, Naruto ne parla pas à son oncle au repas. Il le regarda d'ailleurs à peine ; ayant eu l'impression de trahir sa culture. Avoir partagé un baiser bien qu'il fut avec un homme, avoir manqué de toucher une femme, avoir vu un baiser, en avoir parlé. Tout un tas de questions se pressaient dans sa tête et comme le prince ne voulait pas qu'il interroge son oncle, Naruto ne pouvait pas le regarder de peur d'ouvrir la bouche sans pouvoir la contrôler. De plus il fut peiné de ne pas voir sa mère au dîner. Il y étaient à plusieurs. Des convives semblaient les regarder lui et son oncle de manière curieuse. Minato avait répondu à quelques questions avec l'accord de Kakashi et du prince. Il était resté silencieux pour d'autres en pensant à la présence de son neveu qui ne devait pas savoir certaines choses avant le moment venu.

Le repas terminé, Sasuke emmena Naruto le premier en laissant ses convives continuer leur discussion dans une salle de réception. Le prince devait se changer comme le voulait la coutume. Naruto l'accompagnait donc. D'abord dans un silence presque religieux, leur pas furent rompu par la voix du prince lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre de ce dernier.

« Tu pourras parler à ton oncle si tu veux, Naruto. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et regarda la chevelure brune du prince à deux pas devant lui.

« Comment ? » demanda t'il.

« Si tu n'as pas l'air heureux en ma présence, je vais passer pour un bourreau. Il faut que tu t'amuses et que tu souris. Ainsi je te donne la permission de parler à ton oncle et de lui demander tout ce que tu veux. » dit le prince avant d'ajouter quelque chose en levant son index, « mais je veux que tout me soit ensuite rapporté ! »

« Bien. Merci, … prince. »

Sasuke sourit ; amusé. Le « prince » commençait à entrer. Pourtant, et il ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, son cœur s'était un peu alourdi en l'entendant de la bouche de Naruto. Une fois changé, ils se rendirent dans une des grandes salles de réception d'où s'échappait une musique jouée par un quatuor à cordes. Quelques tables étaient disposés le longs des murs et l'on y jouait à des jeux de cartes. A d'autres, de petits mets étaient servis pour les gourmands qui n'avaient pas eu assez du repas. Plusieurs autres invités étaient arrivés et discutaient entre eux des dernières nouvelles plus ou moins réelles. Les ragots, en un mot. Le prince fut annoncé. Sasuke entra par les grandes portes et salua quelques personnes d'un geste de la tête accompagné d'un sourire plus ou moins franc selon la personnalité. Il aperçu le régent en compagnie de Minato. Il se dirigea vers eux en demandant à Naruto de le suivre. Ce dernier sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Oserait-il dire à son oncle qu'il avait surpris un homme toucher une femme ? Minato avait sûrement déjà dû le voir, parmi les invités plusieurs femmes aguichaient les hommes et leur touchaient le bras ou la main. Parfois même les joues. Naruto, en le voyant, fixa ses pieds en essayant de suivre le prince. Ses joues devenaient rosées et ses jambes tremblaient un peu. Les hommes étaient-ils tous fous ici ? Toucher les femmes, … c'était insensé. De plus, comment pouvaient-ils être si détendus en leur présence ? Il n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Il cogna brusquement dans quelque chose. Il releva son visage en portant une main à son front et s'excusa en comprenant qu'il venait de frapper le dos du prince en continuant d'avancer alors que ce dernier s'était arrêté. Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil et décida de ne rien lui reprocher en l'entendant s'excuser timidement.

Et puis soudain, Sasuke réalisa quelque chose. Il se tourna face à Naruto sans faire attention au régent ainsi qu'à Minato, et demanda à Naruto.

« Pourquoi es-tu si enclin à paniquer en la présence proche de femme, alors que tu te laisses laver et changer par les domestiques ? »

Naruto sursauta et se crispa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Minato qui avait entendu, et rougit de plus belle en se sentant prêt à être frapper pour sa mauvaise conduite. Il décida donc de répondre très rapidement.

« Elles ont des linges dans les mains, et elles m'aident seulement à m'habiller ! Leur peau ne m'a jamais touché ! »

Sasuke ferma et rouvrit très doucement ses yeux au maximum ; sourcils relevés haut sur son visage.

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda t'il.

« Non. … la première fois qu'on a voulu me faire ça, … je me suis débattu et des hommes ont voulu me tenir. Les… les domestiques, celles qui lavent et habillent, elles ont eu peur alors je leur ai dit de ne pas me toucher. Elles font attention. Je pense qu'elles ont peur que je les frappe comme j'ai pu frapper les hommes. »

Minato sourit ; amusé. Kakashi tourna un regard étonné vers lui en demandant à haute voix.

« Mais elles te touchent, toi ! »

Naruto perdit alors sa timidité et son air mal à l'aise. Il dévisagea son oncle et demanda sans attendre : « Tu te laisses toucher par les femmes ? »

« J'ai le droit, Naruto. » répondit Minato après s'être assuré avoir la permission.

Sasuke soupira et déclara d'un ton las qu'il demandera à ce que des hommes habillent dorénavant Naruto. Ainsi aucun hurlement ne viendrait faire paniquer tout le château si une femme venait malencontreusement toucher un bout de peau Naruto. Lequel remercia le prince en se sentant plus que soulagé à l'idée qu'aucune femme ne l'approcherait dorénavant. Kakashi sourit à son tour en voyant Minato amusé par son neveu. Il s'adressa au prince en lui demandant de le suivre pour lui faire saluer quelques personnalités venues de loin pour le voir. Sasuke suivit ; laissant Minato et Naruto seuls dans un coin et leur permettant même de s'asseoir à une table. Ces deux derniers s'assirent donc calmement. Naruto un peu tendu, et Minato sachant très bien que le jeune homme allait vouloir lui poser beaucoup de questions.

Naruto n'attendit pas longtemps avant de demander.

« Tu as vu maman ? »

« Elle semble aller bien. Le régent, Kakashi, m'a dit qu'elle était avec le conseiller. Les deux hommes de la tribu voisine sont aux écuries. »

« Ils vont bien ? »

« L'un semble tomber malade mais rien ne m'a été dit. »

Naruto se resserra un peu plus vers le mur en voyant un groupe de femmes s'approcher puis finalement passer à côté d'eux.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir autant peur des femmes Naruto. Tu es pourtant habitué à éviter qu'elles soient trop proche au village. »

« C… c'est pas ça, … Minato j'ai vu un homme embrasser une femme ce soir. » lâcha Naruto en ayant l'impression de dire une horreur aussi affolante que la découverte d'un ours dans la tente du sorcier du village, « Il a sûrement autant de lunes que moi ... peut-être un peu plus mais... il l'a tenue contre lui. Il a mis ... sa langue dans sa bouche. », termina-t-il tout bas ; honteux de se remémorer le baiser partagé avec le prince quelques heures plus tôt.

Il se crispa légèrement en sentant la main de Minato se poser doucement sur son genoux sous la table.

« C'est une partie de ce que je devais t'apprendre Naruto. Ne sois pas apeuré ou dégoûté par le geste. »

« Alors… on a le droit de… d'embrasser les femmes, nous aussi ? »

« Ta femme. Celle qu'on t'aurait donné ou que tu aurais choisi au stade suivant. Un baiser, c'est se marier pour notre peuple. »

La cœur de Naruto se serra alors d'un coup sec. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au maximum et il releva son visage déjà empourpré pour dévisager son oncle.

« Se… se marier ? Embrasser c'est… se marier ? »

« Oui. Le premier baiser que tu donnes à une personne fait que tu seras marié à elle pour le reste de ta vie. »

« Une… personne… ? » répéta tout bas Naruto en se demandant si « personne » voulait dire homme comme femme. Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres en repensant au baiser qu'il avait reçu du prince. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce dernier sans le vouloir. Minato le remarqua et demanda.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Rien du tout. » répondit automatiquement Naruto en se redressant.

« Tu sais, Kakashi aimerait que je puisse t'enseigner ce qu'il faut. Te faire passer ce stade que tu n'as pas pu avoir. Il va en parler au prince. »

Naruto hocha la tête en regardant droit devant lui. Qu'il soit plus tendu n'aurait pas été possible. Il demanda.

« Qu… qu'est-ce qu'on… est censé faire, … avec une femme ? … Avec… la personne qu'on a pour la vie à ses côtés … ? A part l'embrasser je veux dire. »

« On doit l'aimer, prendre soin d'elle, lui faire un enfant ou plusieurs, »

Naruto coupa Minato : « Ce n'est pas la lune qui enfante les femmes ? »

Minato sourit tendrement en regardant son neveu. Il était si sage et obéissant que jamais il n'avait tenté de sortir la nuit. Il n'avait jamais surpris personne ni entendu des bruits ou des rumeurs. Et ce du fait de ne pas avoir eu d'amis de son âge.

« Non. Ce n'est pas la lune Naruto. Les hommes enfantent les femmes. Tu ne ressembles pas à ton père grâce à la lune. Tu lui ressembles parce-que c'est lui qui a enfanté Satsuki. »

« Il l'a touché alors ? »

« Oui. Bien plus d'une fois. »

Le ventre de Naruto se noua. Son père avait touché sa mère. Ca se faisait, finalement. Il regarda à nouveau Sasuke.

« Comment fait-on pour… enfanter ? »

« Je te l'apprendrai si jamais nous y sommes autorisé Naruto. Mais ici ce n'est pas le lieu. »

« C'est en rapport à ce que l'ancien du village m'a appris au dernier stade que j'ai passé ? », demanda Naruto avec insistance en plongeant son regard dans celui de son oncle, « Ces graines qu'on plante dans le sol, … c'est en rapport à ça ? »

« Naruto ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as le temps avant d'être marié. Tu n'as pas a enfanter tout de suite voyons ! »

« Qu… quand doit-on enfanter ? Il y a… une date ? »

« Oui » s'accorda à répondre Minato, « Le soir du mariage, l'homme sort avec la femme pendant que les autres dorment. Et ils doivent s'unir. »

« S… s'unir ? Comment ? »

« Naruto, sois patient s'il te plaît. Je te l'apprendrai en temps voulu. »

Naruto se tut donc ; obéissant à son oncle qu'il voyait s'impatienter doucement.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Sasuke et Naruto allèrent se coucher. Sasuke dans son lit, Naruto sur le sol. Puis alors que Sasuke s'endormait, Naruto s'assit et regarda le prince.

Ils étaient marié pensa Naruto. Il fallait qu'ils s'unissent durant la nuit. Il fallait que Naruto enfante Sasuke.A suivre !

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«"Je suis insupportable, égoïste et hautain. Tu ne tiendrais pas plus d'une semaine ! »."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors tout comme pour Frères 3 et Un Effleurement, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews car je suis chez Sehaltiel. Je rentre demain soir je commencerai donc à répondre à tout le monde vendredi normalement. Je suis désolée pour le dérangement occasionné, mais je profite de la présence de Seha autant que je peux. Voilà voilà. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que vous êtes déjà impatient d'avoir la suite ! n.n. N'oubliez pas de poster une review ! D'avance merci !**

_(suite du dialogue de fin de chapitre d'Un Effleurement chapitre 43 ) _

Nana : #répond à son portable# Allô ?

Itachi : #la voix très sombre# Donnes-moi tout de suite Sehaltiel. èé

Nana : #sait ce que Seha à dit à Densetsu dimanche dernier et ne tient pas à entrer dans la discussion# Euhh... oui ! Tout de suite. #se tourne vers Seha en lui tendant son portable# Tiens Seha, c'est pour toi.

Seha : #prend le téléphone sans savoir ce qui l'attend# Allô ?

Itachi : #prend une voix doucereuse# Allôôô...? Ô Sehaltiel ?? Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de dire à Densetsu que j'étais venu vous voiiir ??

Seha : #sent venir l'embrouille et reste perplexe# Ba... euh... Je sais pas, moi. Pourquoi ? Tu as eu des ennuis ?

Itachi : Oh ben à part le fait que Densetsu me BOUDE depuis trois jours, hein... Tu sais pas comment il est, toi, hein !? Je vais te l'envoyer la prochaine fois que Nana viendra te voir, tu comprendras peut-être !

Densetsu : #derrière Itachi dans un coin de la pièce, chuchote# J'l'ai eu !

Seha : Oh, ne te fâche pas pour si peu. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : tous les bons vieux couples comme vous peuvent se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Alors hop hop hop !

Nana : #entend malgré tout ce qui se dit# Qu.. Quoi ? O.o...?

Itachi : #au bout du fil# PARDON !!?

Densetsu : #intrigué# Qu'est-ce qui se passe ... ? #s'approche d'Itachi et pose une main sur son épaule# Dis, Itachi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Itachi : #tourne son visage vers Densetsu en rougissant et le dévisage#

Seha : #petit sourire satisfait#


	6. Chapter 6

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, NejiHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, InoSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Petite note : **_Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas Frères 3 ou Un Effleurement et qui ne le savent donc peut-être pas encore : Je réponds de nouveau aux reviews anonymes mais sur mon profil. Tout y est expliqué. _

**Un monde immense. 06.**

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Sasuke et Naruto allèrent se coucher. Sasuke dans son lit, Naruto sur le sol. Puis alors que Sasuke s'endormait, Naruto s'assit et regarda le prince.

Ils étaient mariés pensa Naruto. Il fallait qu'ils s'unissent durant la nuit. Il fallait que Naruto enfante Sasuke.

Mais est-ce que ça fonctionnait entre homme ? Naruto n'avait jamais vu un seul homme enfanter. Et si un homme se mariait à une femme, c'était sûrement pour quelque chose ! Si on devait toucher les femmes et s'y unir, c'était forcément parce qu'elles étaient les seules à pouvoir enfanter, non ? Sinon quel serait l'imbécile qui irait en toucher une ? Naruto réfléchit ainsi quelques instants et, voyant bien qu'il n'allait pas savoir juste par lui-même, décida de prendre les choses en mains.

Il s'approcha du lit du prince à quatre pattes, souleva doucement la couverture, et commença à s'y glisser. Seulement, à peine eut-il eu le temps de poser un genou sur le matelas qu'une pointe de lame frôlait la peau de son cou et que la voix de Sasuke se faisait entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je… voulais… te prendre dans mes bras et… »

La lame s'écarta un peu. Sasuke dévisagea Naruto avec deux grands yeux ronds.

« Pardon ? »

« Il faut qu'on s'unisse. » assura Naruto.

« Qu… qu'on s'unisse ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu m'as embrassé. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Seulement il faut qu'on s'unisse. »

Le gorge et le cœur de Sasuke se serrèrent. Il répéta quelques mots tout doucement en desserrant son coutela dans sa main :

« Jusqu'à… la fin de tes jours… ? Tu… tu veux rester avec moi ? Pour toujours ? »

« Je le dois. Je vais prendre soin de toi et t'aimer. »

Sasuke rougit. Il cligna des yeux en restant immobile. Puis il se racla la gorge et réalisant l'idiotie que Naruto racontait. Comment quelqu'un aurait pu vouloir rester toute sa vie avec un prince ? Un prince tel que lui qui plus est. Il était détesté sous couvert. Tout le monde souriait devant lui mais aurait aimé se débarrasser de sa présence. Tout le monde voulait le retour du prince Itachi ou le pouvoir du régent. Personne ne voulait de lui pour roi alors passer sa vie en sa compagnie, c'était impossible. Il s'assit sur son lit en déclarant.

« Cesses ses mensonges. Je t'ai peut-être embrassé mais ça ne voulait rien dire. « S'unir » ? N'importe quoi… qu… comment veux-tu t'unir à moi ! Je suis un homme tout comme toi ! Et puis m'aimer, c'est impossible. Demandes à Kiba ! Ou même au régent ou à Iruka ! Mon père est parti se faire tuer parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester ici, ma mère est morte de chagrin, elle n'a même pas pensé à rester pour ses enfants. Et mon frère m'a abandonné ! Je suis insupportable, égoïste et hautain. Tu ne tiendrais pas plus d'une semaine ! » déclara t'il la voix légèrement tremblante. Il aurait voulu qu'on le contredise. Il attendait un mot ou un geste en provenance de Naruto pour lui. Seulement Naruto baissa les yeux en s'excusant et retourna par terre. Sasuke l'observa en restant assis. Son cœur de nouveau refroidi. Sasuke avait senti comme une petite chaleur en lui lorsque Naruto lui avait comme déclarer un peu d'amour. Mais en réalité, … tout ça n'aurait finalement été que moquerie ? Sasuke se rallongea le cœur empli de solitude.

« Comment peut-on s'unir avec une femme ? » demanda d'un air absent Naruto en fixant le plafond.

« Tais-toi. » ordonna Sasuke pour toute réponse.

« Excuse-moi. Mon prince. »

« Et cesse ces « mon prince ». C'est agaçant venant de toi. »

Naruto resta muet quelques instants puis interrogea son propriétaire :

« Comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? »

Après un moment de silence, il entendit « Sasuke » prononcé tout bas par celui-ci. Le prince était mal à l'aise par ce qui venait de se passer et aussi par ce qu'il espérait obtenir en laissant Naruto l'appeler par son prénom. Il voulait un ami réel. Quelqu'un de proche avec qui tout partager. Quelqu'un d'encore plus proche de Kiba qui était beaucoup trop aimable avec lui en certaines circonstances pour être sincère.

Le silence prit ensuite de nouveau place. Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se fit réveiller comme la veille en se recevant les draps du lit du prince sur lui.

« Debout. On vient t'habiller. » déclara celui-ci.

Naruto s'étira et se leva avant d'adresser un « bonjour » au prince. Salut qui fut suivit par un timide « Sasuke » pour s'assurer qu'il en avait la permission. Le prince ne dit rien. Naruto en déduit donc qu'il était autoriser à l'appeler par son prénom. Il sourit doucement puis retint un soupir soulagé en voyant des hommes entrer dans la pièce. Ils s'occupèrent de Naruto sous le regard analytique de Sasuke qui constata qu'effectivement Naruto paraissait bien plus détendu qu'avec les domestiques femmes. Cependant celles-ci vinrent à leur tour quelques minutes après et ce pour s'occuper de leur prince. Ce dernier ne voulait pas d'hommes pour s'occuper de lui. Naruto n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison, mais le prince se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'un homme, plus qu'une femme, voit son entrejambe mettant un peu trop de temps à se développer à son goût. Il se trouvait assez petit. Il avait eu, une fois, l'occasion de voir celle de Kiba et en avait été plus que choqué. Et constater la taille de celle de Naruto ne le confortait pas vraiment. Naruto eut donc, comme à sa futur grande habitude pensait-il, pour ordre d'attendre dans le couloir. Il fut un peu étonné de ne pas voir arriver Kiba et Akamaru.

Pendant quelques jours, Naruto et Sasuke passèrent leur temps soit avec le maître d'armes, soit à la bibliothèque avec Iruka. Naruto était meilleur au fleuret qu'à l'écriture, mais il s'appliquait sur la lecture avec l'aide de Sasuke le soir lorsque ce dernier était de bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas revu Minato depuis ce dîner où ils avaient parlé des femmes.

Il avait aussi entendu dans les couloirs des murmures disant qu'un étranger était vraiment malade. Des rumeurs parlaient d'un homme mourant. Naruto priait donc pour que sa mère aille bien et ne craigne rien. Il avait promis au prince de ne rien demander sur elle, de ne pas en parler s'il ne leur faisait pas de mal et il semblait s'y tenir. Il ne voulait donc rien risquer. De plus le prince semblait de plus en plus aimable et flexible avec lui ; ce qui était après tout une bonne chose.

Une semaine après son arrivée, Naruto appris de la bouche du prince qu'un de ses compagnons était mort aux écuries. C'était l'un des hommes provenant d'une tribu voisine à la sienne et qui était venu pour aider à la préparation de la soirée pour le passage au stade suivant. Naruto s'en senti coupable mais aussi rassuré que ce ne fut ni son oncle ni sa mère. En sortant de la bibliothèque en milieu d'après-midi, Sasuke fit une petite déclaration :

« Le prince du royaume du Sud arrive normalement demain Naruto. Il faudra te comporter avec lui comme tu le fais avec moi. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui. »

« Il s'appelle Gaara. Mais lui tu l'appelleras « Prince ». Compris ? »

« Oui. »

Sasuke sourit ; satisfait. Naruto était docile et c'était très agréable. De plus il ne semblait étrangement pas énervé par les demandes et remarques de son prince. Pourtant Sasuke ne se privait pas, du moins il en avait l'impression. Il avait même tenté de voir jusqu'où Naruto pouvait tenir sans s'impatienter, mais il avait apparemment pris sur lui et était resté calme. Sasuke avait donc abandonné pour le moment. Il ne voulait plus mettre Naruto hors de ses gongs. Les personnes calmes sont celles qui s'énervent le plus fort. C'est pourquoi Sasuke avait décidé de ne pas insister outre mesure.

« Je peux poser une question Sasuke ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! »

« C'est un prince aussi. Vous êtes proches ? »

« Non. Je ne le connais pas encore. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Pourquoi vient-il ? »

« Il passe par ici pour aller voir la princesse du royaume du Nord. Son père veut le faire se marier avec elle. On l'accueille pour qu'il fasse une halte de quelques jours avant de traverser les cols enneigés qui mène là-bas. »

« … « enneigés » ? » interrogea Naruto d'un air curieux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« Tu ne connais pas la neige ? »

Naruto répondit par un mouvement négatif de tête. Sasuke sourit en lui disant qu'il ne tarderait pas à en voir. L'hiver arrivait à grand pas. Bientôt, la nouvelle année serait là. Bientôt, Sasuke aurait 16 ans.

« Comment est-ce : la neige ? » demanda Naruto.

« Ca tombe du ciel, c'est blanc et froid. »

« C'est une malédiction ? »

Sasuke se mit à rire sans retenue. Il adressa un regard moqueur à Naruto en lui assurant que non. En tout cas pas pour eux.

« Nous sommes très bien au château. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sauras l'apprécier. »

Naruto garda le silence. Puis il continua de poser ses questions.

« Gaara va embrasser cette princesse ? C'est une femme ? »

« Oui. »

« Un baiser, … c'est important. »

« Non je réponds « oui » au fait que la princesse soit une femme. Qu'ils s'embrassent ce n'est pas du tout sûr encore. Ils doivent d'abord se voir, se connaître. Leur parents en décideront ensuite pour ce qui est d'un mariage. »

« Leur parents ? Alors ici aussi les parents décident pour leurs enfants ? »

« Oui. Souvent. »

« Comme vas-tu faire, toi ? »

« Je déciderai moi-même. » déclara sombrement Sasuke en tournant à un couloir. « Mais arrêtes donc avec ces questions. Viens. J'ai décidé que tu allais apprendre quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui ! »

« C'est vrai ? Quoi donc ? »

« Et bien, avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid et que la neige nous gêne, je veux que tu apprennes à monter à cheval. » dit Sasuke de façon importante. Il se sentit de nouveau bien plus grand que Naruto. Il s'imaginait déjà le jeune homme tomber maintes et maintes fois de cheval et avoir du mal à tenir sur selle. Ils sortirent du château. Sasuke souriant et Naruto étonné. Il ne garda pas très longtemps le silence. Il parla même très rapidement et fit perdre au prince son sourire de bienheureux.

« Je sais déjà faire du cheval. »

Sasuke arrêta son pas et se retourna. « Pardon ? »

« Je sais déjà faire du cheval. J'ai appris très jeune. Je sais le faire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre. »

« Tu montes à cheval ? Vous avez donc des selles chez toi ? »

Naruto fronça un sourcil. « Des selles ? »

« Oui. Pour t'asseoir dessus. »

« Nous n'avons besoin de rien. »

« Vous montez à cru ? »

Naruto regarda Sasuke sans comprendre. Ce dernier soupira et prit le poignet de Naruto pour le tirer.

« Qu'importe. Voyons d'abord cela. » déclara Sasuke un peu moins enclin à sourire sur le moment. Il était déçu. Il avait eu en tête d'apprendre de lui-même à Naruto. Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de professeur. Il s'en faisait d'ailleurs une joie. Pouvoir lui apprendre directement, sans intermédiaire. Le soir déjà, pendant la lecture, il se plaisait à corriger et écouter Naruto faire attention aux syllabes, aux phrases et à leur sens. Mais tout ne lui était pas dû. Iruka avait fait le plus gros du travail.

Et Sasuke ne put avoir ce qu'il voulait. Naruto montait avec une grande facilité à cheval. A crû et pieds nus, mais il montait peut-être même mieux que lui. Il firent une balade à deux dans le bois le long de sentiers aménagés et revinrent au château. Naruto avait remarqué une certaine déception chez le prince et cherchait quelque chose pour lui redonner le sourire. Seulement il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de bien consistant sur le prince. Ces derniers jours depuis son arrivées avaient été dédié à son apprentissage. Les armes une partie de la matinée, et la lecture la plus grandes parties de la journée avec une peu d'écriture. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Sasuke pour s'intéresser à lui et à sa vie. Il savait juste que ce dernier aimait démesurément les livres.

Il eut soudain une idée.

« Sasuke ? »

« Hm ? Quoi ? » demanda le prince fatigué par la mauvaise journée et surtout par sa déception récente de ne pas pouvoir apprendre l'équitation à Naruto.

« Accepterais-tu de me lire un livre le soir ? »

« On en lit déjà un Naruto. »

« Non je veux dire après. Un livre que tu aimes. Me le faire découvrir. »

« N'essaies pas de bien te faire voir à me demander pareilles choses Naruto. Cela m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. »

« Non. Je ne me force pas. J'aurai vraiment aimé. » termina Naruto sans vouloir insister. Il avait échoué. Il aurait tellement aimé que le prince sourit grâce à lui. Il s'était juré, même si le prince ne le savait pas et ne le voulait pas, de prendre soin de ce dernier et d'essayer de l'aimer tout au long de sa vie. Tant pis s'ils ne pouvait pas s'unir à lui. Sa culture voulait qu'on fasse ainsi avec la première personne que l'on embrassait, alors il devait s'y tenir. Il voulait découvrir tout du prince et tout faire pour aimer sa personne.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Naruto avait pris l'habitude de marcher deux pas derrière lui pour montrer son infériorité.

« Tu es sincère ? » demanda t'il.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, étonnés par la question. Il répondit rapidement que oui d'un geste de tête et ajouta même qu'il prendrait grand plaisir à l'écouter.

Sasuke ne dit rien.

Au soir, après s'être fait lavé et changé pour la nuit, Sasuke demanda à Naruto de le rejoindre sur son lit.

« Oui. » dit Naruto.

C'était dans leur habitude de s'installer sur le lit du prince pour faire les exercices de lecture de Naruto. Ce qu'ils firent durant une demi-heure. Bien moins que d'habitude et Naruto s'en étonna.

« On arrête déjà ? » demande t'il.

« Oui. Je vais te faire la lecture maintenant. Installe-toi pour dormir » fit Sasuke en souriant. Le prince était déjà sous son édredon et ses draps blancs. Naruto se poussa et parti en direction du sol, mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

« Non. Pas par terre. Viens à côté de moi. Il y a des images dans mon livre. Ce sera plus plaisant pour toi de les voir. »

« Ah. O… Oui. »

Naruto vint donc se rasseoir à la gauche du prince par dessus les couvertures. Cependant ce dernier tira dessus en râlant : « Mais non ! Sous les couvertures. Mets-toi dessous et à côté de moi !

« Je vais dormir avec toi ? »

« Non ! Tu partiras ensuite ! » paniqua le prince, « Mais tu vas me gêner à être assis tout prêt. Ca va tirer les draps. » assura t'il alors que juste avant Naruto était au même endroit et ce comme tous les jours depuis presque une semaine. Cependant le jeune homme ne dit rien et obéit, un peu mal à l'aise. Il se glissa sous les couvertures en regardant le prince du coin de l'œil. Il se sentait un peu bizarre. Ils étaient nus sous leur longue chemise de nuit. Ils étaient habillés de la même façon : un vêtement à manches longues nouées autour de leur poignet et retombant sur leurs genoux. Les couvertures étaient chaudes et le lit moelleux. C'était tout le contraire du sol dur et froid sur lequel Naruto dormait maintenant.

« C'est bon ? Tu es bien mis ? » demanda Sasuke sans voir le malaise de son cadeau.

« Oui. Merci. »

Sasuke se racla la gorge et se tint droit en ouvrant son livre. Il le tendit ensuite à Naruto en se penchant vers ce dernier.

« Regarde. C'est la première image. Tu ne la comprendras pas avant que je n'aie commencé la lecture mais regarde quand même. »

Naruto se pencha à son tour tout doucement en tendant son visage, les yeux baissés vers l'ouvrage. Sasuke fit alors claquer sa langue sur son palet et gigota sur sa gauche en sautant sur ses fesses pour se rapprocher de Naruto qui se redressa petit à petit au fur et à mesure que Sasuke était proche de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Naruto de plus en plus crispé.

« Je me rapproche. Sinon tu ne pourras pas voir correctement. Il faut être bien installé pour y prendre du plaisir. »

Naruto rougit. Il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il sentit une chaleur connue dans son bas-ventre. Il se sentit même rougir en voyant le visage du prince si proche du sien. Si seulement il y avait eu de la terre meuble ou du sable dans cet endroit, pensa t'il. Il y aurait fait un trou pour y planter quelques graines comme on lui avait appris quelques années plus tôt à un des stades précédemment passé.

Sasuke débuta sa lecture sans remarquer l'état tendu de Naruto qui n'écoutait rien de l'histoire narrée. Heureusement pour Naruto, il réussit à se détendre au fur et à mesure et finit par écouter et comprendre l'histoire racontée par Sasuke. Au bout de deux heures, ce dernier sursauta en sentant un poids se poser brusquement sur son épaule gauche. Il arrêta sa lecture et tourna son visage en écarquillant les yeux. Naruto venait de s'endormir sur son épaule.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Sasuke avança vivement vers Satsuki et agrippa ses longs cheveux blonds en les tirant. Il l'emporta dans le couloir en la tenant toujours et la jeta au sol en criant aux gardes présents de l'enfermer dans les cachots et de l'y laisser jusqu'à ordre du contraire. »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! NanaNara, Seha, je répondrai aux votres ce week-end au plus tard ! (je m'excuse, comme d'habitude... ùù ) En tout cas j'espère que vous tous avez aimés ce chapitre et qu'il vous tarde déjà de lire le prochain ! Il arrivera dans un mois alors patience ! Laissez-moi une review en attendant ! #gros sourire# Merci d'avance !**

Densetsu : NANA ! #entre avec un regard de fou furieux dans la chambre de Nana.

Nana : #absente ! n.n#

Itachi : Densetsu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Densetsu : TU AS VU CE QUE TON FRERE VA FAIRE !

Itachi : … ?

Densetsu : T'AS INTERET A REVENIR ET A LUI APPRENDRE LA VIE AVANT MOI SI TU VEUX LE REVOIR VIVANT ! #ressort en claquant la porte#

Itachi : O.o... ?


	7. Chapter 7

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, NejiHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, InoSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 07.**

Au bout de deux heures, Sasuke sursauta en sentant un poids se poser brusquement sur son épaule gauche. Il arrêta sa lecture et tourna son visage en écarquillant les yeux. Naruto venait de s'endormir sur son épaule.

« N… Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke tout doucement sans vouloir réveiller le jeune homme si vraiment il était endormi. « Tu dors ? » insista t'il.

Mais Naruto ne rouvrit pas ses yeux il dormait vraiment. Sasuke referma doucement son livre et, sans bousculer Naruto, le posa sur sa table de chevet. Il se retourna ensuite vers son cadeau et tenta de poser une main dans son dos pour pouvoir l'allonger plus facilement. Mais il s'immobilisa en entendant quelques murmures perdus dans le sommeil de Naruto.

« Papa… »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

« … maman… »

Puis il fronça ses sourcils en sentant de la colère monter en lui. Il repoussa violemment Naruto en le réveillant par la même occasion.

« COMMENT OSES TU T'ENDORMIR ALORS QUE LE PRINCE TE FAIT LA LECTURE ! ET QUI T'A DIT DE T'ALLONGER SOUS MES DRAPS ! RETOURNE A TA PLACE, CHIEN ! » hurla Sasuke alors que Naruto paniquait en l'entendant crier. Il se leva en soulevant les draps et en s'excusant. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer mais il ne voulait pas mettre le prince encore plus en colère. Surtout que ce dernier continuait de lui crier dessus, de l'insulter même par moment. Naruto s'allongea à plat ventre sur le sol et sursauta en entendant le bruit du livre violemment jeter vers lui atterrir juste à côté de sa tête.

Le silence revint aussi brutalement qu'il avait été brisé. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire et n'osait plus bouger. Ses bras entouraient sa tête plaquée au sol ; ses jambes étaient droites et tout son corps était crispé. Sasuke, lui, avait senti son cœur se déchirer. Cet homme pensait encore à sa mère. Alors qu'il lui donnait tout ce dont il avait envie, qu'il lui permettait même de l'appeler par son prénom et de le tutoyer, Naruto pensait encore à sa mère.

Sasuke s'allongea en se recouvrant entièrement de la couette. Il se recroquevilla et ne dit plus rien jusqu'au matin lorsqu'on le réveilla.

« Mon prince, c'est l'heure de vous lever ! »

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux en reconnut l'une de ses domestiques. Elle se recula pendant qu'il se levait en se frottant un œil.

« Je suis levé. Qui vous a dit de vous rapprocher autant du lit du prince ? Je me serai levé si vous ne vous étiez pas jeter sur moi. » grogna-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Naruto en train de se faire habiller par deux hommes. Il repensa à la nuit et détourna automatiquement son regard.

« Emmenez-le à la bibliothèque. Iruka l'attend. »

« Bien, prince. »

Naruto se fit emmener en silence. Pour le première fois depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait pas dit bonjour à Sasuke. Et ce dernier l'avait remarqué mais ne voulait pas montrer que ça le touchait.

Ce matin là il n'alla pas voir Ibiki ni ne passa à la bibliothèque. Il se rendit dans les appartements d'un des grands conseillers du régent : Orochimaru. Ce dernier se levait à peine. Lorsque Sasuke entra dans la chambre de l'homme, celui-ci passait un linge humide sur son corps. Sasuke remarqua la mère de Naruto couchée dans le lit d'Orochimaru. Il ne rougit pas, ne se sentit pas gêné, ni rien. Il prit juste la parole sans faire attention au regard interrogatif d'Orochimaru.

« Lève-toi et agenouille-toi devant moi, femme. »

Satsuki obéit. Elle prit le drap avec elle pour se couvrir mais Sasuke tira dessus une fois qu'elle fut près de lui.

« Aies d'abord honte de ton existence avant de l'être de ta nudité. » s'énerva-t-il. Il l'observa et fut intérieurement choqué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le corps nu d'une femme. Il avait surpris Kiba et Tenten au lit mais cette dernière avait de tels réflexes qu'il n'avait rien pu voir. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas voulu.

Sasuke demande sans regarder Orochimaru.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans ton lit, Orochimaru ? »

« Je profite de mon cadeau comme vous me l'avez demandé, mon prince. Je l'utilise. »

Sasuke se racla la gorge en jaugeant Satsuki qui restait impassible.

« Ton mari est sûrement mort, femme. Tu n'es pas triste ? »

Aucune réponse. Sasuke tourna autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne bouge. Elle gardait la tête baissée et les mains pudiquement posées sur ses seins et son entrejambe.

« Tu es encore plus laide que ton fils. »

Orochimaru sourit ; amusé par le prince. Il s'habillait en écoutant ce dernier en le regardant faire sans vraiment se demander pourquoi il était là. Il s'en fichait à vrai dire. Et ce tout comme Sasuke se fichait de sa présence. Le prince venait de finir de tourner autour de Satsuki. Il se planta à nouveau devant elle ; droit comme un piquait.

« Alors ? Tu n'as pas envie de mourir ? Ca nous soulagerait tous de ta présence, tu sais ! »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Orochimaru qui s'autorisa à lui dire que ce jouet lui manquerait peut-être un temps. Sasuke sourit sans comprendre mais sourit tout de même. Il était heureux que quelqu'un s'amuse avec lui de le voir agir ainsi envers cette femme qu'il détestait sans connaître. Le simple fait qu'elle soit mère le mettait hors de lui. Il grimaça soudain d'impatience et cria sur la femme.

« REPONDS ! »

Satsuki sursauta d'un bond et se pressa pour répondre le plus calmement possible.

« Mon tendre amour est toujours vivant. Je le sais. »

« Non. Il est mort. Il ne reste plus aucun survivant de votre peuple dans ton pays. » dit Sasuke en sachant très bien que tout était faux. « Tu ne veux pas mourir ? » demanda t'il encore une fois.

« Quand bien même mon homme aurait traversé les nuages, mon fils est toujours présent. »

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils en assassinant très clairement la femme du regard.

« Qu'a à voir ton fils là-dedans ! Je veux que tu meurs de chagrin pour ton époux ! TON FILS N'EST RIEN ! »

« Mon fils est la force qu'il me reste. »

Sasuke avança vivement vers Satsuki et agrippa ses longs cheveux blonds en les tirant. Il l'emporta dans le couloir en la tenant toujours et la jeta au sol en criant aux gardes présents de l'enfermer dans les cachots et de l'y laisser jusqu'à ordre du contraire.

Satsuki fût emmenée. Sasuke repartit de son côté sans s'adresser à Orochimaru qui voyait son jouet lui être retiré.

Sasuke se rendit à la bibliothèque d'un pas énervé. Il voulait se calmer. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, et s'immobilisa un instant en croisant le regard de Naruto qui avait levé le sien. Sasuke détourna son visage et contourna Naruto et son professeur pour aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. En passant dans le dos de son cadeau, il lâcha une information d'un ton détaché et froid.

« Ta mère est morte. »

Naruto en lâcha son crayon en écarquillant les yeux. Il fit volte face sur sa chaise et prit la parole.

« Quoi ? »

« Ta mère est morte. Ne m'en parle plus. »

« C'est faux ! Elle ne peut pas être morte je l'aurai senti ! »

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et plongea un regard dur et de plus en plus froid dans celui de Naruto.

« Tu ne ressentiras rien lorsqu'elle mourra. Et elle mourra. Un jour ou l'autre. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle est morte ! » s'énerva Naruto prêt à bondir sur le prince pour le frapper.

« Elle l'est pour moi. Je ne veux plus entendre parler DE CETTE FEMME ! »

Naruto se leva faisant se redresser Iruka qui écoutait et regardait la scène en se demandant s'il allait devoir intervenir pour calmer les deux jeunes hommes. Peut-être, et même sûrement, Naruto ne savait-il pas que le sujet des mères n'était pas abordable du tout avec le prince. Le jeune arrivant se positionna bien campé devant Sasuke toujours assis sur son fauteuil.

« QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR QUE TU SOIS AINSI AVEC MOI ? JE FAIS TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX ! JE FAIS ATTENTION A TES DESIRS ET SUIS DOCILE AVEC TOI ! DIS-MOI CE QUE TU ME REPROCHES ! » hurla Naruto les yeux droits dans ceux du prince assis devant lui.

« TU AS UNE MERE QUI NE T'ABANDONNERA PAS ! » répondit Sasuke en criant autant sinon plus que Naruto. Il s'était levé en le faisant. Son nez était presque collé à celui de Naruto et sa respiration était irrégulière à cause de la colère et de la tristesse. Naruto se calma en réalisant ce qu'on lui reprochait.

Lui, il n'était pas seul. Voilà tout. Sasuke devait vivre seul, sans pouvoir croire en qui que ce soit. Il devait se méfier de tout le monde, n'avait plus de famille malgré ses richesses et ses pouvoirs. Et c'était tout ce qu'il lui reprochait. Naruto, lui, avait une famille aimante.

« Mon prince ? »

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent tous deux en direction de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Kakashi venait d'interpeler Sasuke. Il avança d'un pas dans la pièce, salua d'un signe de tête Iruka qui lui rendit son salut en se levant, et reprit la parole.

« Le prince du royaume du Sud ne devrait plus tarder. Il vous faut vous préparer. »

« Je sais ! » cracha presque Sasuke, « Laissez-moi donc respirer ! Je l'accueillerai comme il se doit, j'ai encore le temps ! »

Sasuke contourna Naruto et sortit de la pièce. Puis il revint au pas des portes et hurla sur Naruto.

« SUIS-MOI ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke se faisait habiller de beaux habits aux liserets de fils d'or. Naruto fut lui aussi changé et vêtu d'un costume bleu clair faisant ressortir ses yeux. Il observait Sasuke du coin de l'œil et cherchait à savoir s'il serait meilleur ou non de lui parler pour tenter de l'apaiser. Sasuke finit par le remarquer et par essayer de le rassurer.

« C'est bon. Tu peux me parler, … je ne te mangerai pas ! » bougonna-t-il sans vouloir s'excuser, « Suis-moi maintenant. »

Naruto poursuivit les pas de Sasuke jusqu'à une grande salle où il n'avait encore jamais été. Une immense pièce décorée de riches tapisseries le long des murs et de sculptures de marbre par endroits. Un long tapis rouge traversait en ligne droite la pièce des portes jusqu'à des marches en marbres blanc et au sommet desquelles se trouvait un siège d'or. Sasuke marcha à pas vif vers celui-ci en prenant la parole.

«Ici c'est la salle du trône. C'est là que je reçois mes invités de marques. Là, c'est mon trône. Moi seul suis autorisé à m'y asseoir. Que je ne te surprenne pas ne serait-ce qu'à vouloir t'appuyer sur les accoudoirs. »

« Bien. »

« Tu attendras debout au pied des marches et te tairas tout le long de l'entrevue. Le prince du royaume du sud va entrer et s'approcher de moi. Il sera peut-être accompagné. Il va se pencher. Tu devras en faire de même lorsqu'il te regardera la première fois. »

« Oui. »

Sasuke s'assit et soupira sans discrétion.

« Je déteste ça. » déclara t'il.

« Prince ! » fit Kakashi en entrant soudain, « Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, mais le jeune Gaara ne sera pas le seul de la famille royale à venir. » Il s'avança et monta les quelques marches. Il s'agenouilla devant Sasuke et donna l'information.

« Son frère aîné l'accompagne. »

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit alors que son visage s'empourpra sous la colère. Naruto voulut intervenir mais il ne le put.

« Bien. » répondit simplement Sasuke entre ses dents fermement serrées. Kakashi se retira. Sasuke se releva en voyant les portes se fermer derrière son régent.

« Il l'a fait exprès. Me dire ça juste lorsque Gaara arrive. … Il veut me mettre hors-de-moi et me faire passer pour un incompétent. »

Naruto leva deux yeux curieux vers Sasuke ; intrigué par ce que ce dernier venait de dire. Sasuke se leva et descendit les trois marches menant à son trône. Il se tint droit à côté de Naruto en voyant que celui-ci cherchait à comprendre.

« Tu as des gens sur qui te reposer d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Moi je suis seul. Tu penses à Kiba ? » fit-il avant même que Naruto n'y pense, « Ce n'est pas un ami. Il est mon garde du corps. Il se doit de m'obéir s'il ne veut pas finir guillotiné ou jeté aux cachots. »

Naruto se tut. Sasuke poursuivit.

« Je suis seul. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne. » Puis il rajouta d'un air triste sans le vouloir : « Je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

Naruto prit alors doucement la main de Sasuke en déclarant.

« A moi tu peux Sasuke. Tu ne le voulais pas mais je me suis juré de prendre soin de toi et de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je serai toujours prêt de toi. Je ne te trahirai jamais. »

Sasuke resserra sa main dans celle de Naruto. Ces paroles, il voulait y croire.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. » affirma Sasuke sans lâcher la main de Naruto. C'étaient ses remerciements et Naruto le savait. Il tourna son visage vers celui du prince qui le remarqua et qui se sentit un peu rougir sans bouger. Sasuke se racla la gorge et ferma doucement les yeux en se sentant trembler un peu. Naruto se rapprocha encore plus de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Le prince se crispa et haussa ses épaules en y rentrant sa tête. Un gémissement gêné lui échappa avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir sa bouche. Naruto, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, engouffra sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke. Il s'interrogea intérieurement : Est-ce que c'était ça ? « S'unir » ?

Naruto se recula ensuite en humectant ses lèvres. Sasuke rouvrit ses paupières et écoutant Naruto parler à voix basse.

« Tu es marié avec moi. Et je dois prendre soin de toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

« Naruto je devrais épouser une princesse un jour. Ici ce mariage entre nous ne compte pas. »

« Chez moi il compte. Pour moi il compte. » assura clairement Naruto.

Sasuke déglutit sans oser le contredire. Il se mordilla légèrement les lèvres et ferma de nouveau ses yeux. Naruto comprit là que son époux voulait un autre baiser. Il le lui donna.

Deux heures plus tard, Gaara pénétrait en compagnie de son frère aîné dans la salle du trône. Kakashi se tenait debout prêt du trône où était assis Sasuke. Naruto, lui, se trouvait au pied des marches comme il lui avait été demandé. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du prince arrivant, Naruto se pencha rapidement ; étonné de sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Il se sentit même rougir. Le jeune homme roux au yeux d'un bleu immensément clair, assez petit de taille mais dont la tenue et le visage montraient une attitude décidée et peut-être un peu sèche l'avait troublé. Naruto ferma les yeux en s'insultant intérieurement. Lui qui venait d'échanger deux baisers avec Sasuke, qui lui avait promis fidélité et attention, venait de penser à en échanger un avec ce nouvel arrivant. Il se l'était même imaginé. Mais Naruto garda son sang froid. Il inspira doucement et se redressa en ouvrant les yeux. Son cœur eu comme un second coup alors qu'il remarqua que le jeune prince Gaara lui jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil.

Sasuke le constata aussi et, pensant que son invité s'interrogeait sur le jeune homme, il descendit de son trône, rejoint Naruto, prit l'épaule de ce dernier et l'approcha calmement de Gaara.

« Gaara, je vous présente Naruto. Il s'agit d'un indigène capturé sur le continent Ouest que j'ai récemment découvert. J'ai décidé de l'éduquer et de le prendre sous mon aile. »

Naruto se pencha ; de nouveau gêné d'être aussi proche. Gaara répondit au salut par un autre et prit à son tour la parole en tendant une main vers un jeune homme plus âgé derrière lui.

« Sasuke je vous présente mon frère Kankûro. Il m'accompagne durant mon voyage. Nous avons laisser notre sœur avec le roi notre père. »

Sasuke resta poli et stoïque en saluant Kankûro qui fit lui aussi de même.

Après une discussion assez courte, Kakashi proposa à Gaara et aux personnes qui l'accompagnait d'aller prendre leur marques dans leurs appartements. Il les emmena donc avec lui, laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls dans la salle du trône avec quelques gardes qui étaient venus pour l'arriver du prince du sud. Sasuke inspira profondément et soupira en se sentant un peu plus léger.

« Voilà. C'est fait. »

« Tu n'aimes pas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ? » demanda Naruto.

« Je n'aime pas devoir jouer les grands princes aimants et voulant faire amis-amis avec toutes personnes puissantes alors qu'elles le sont bien moins que moi. »

« Gaara est un prince, non ? »

« Il est le prince d'un pays extrêmement pauvre et aride. Ses terres ne donnent quasiment aucune nourriture et les maladies emportent tous les ans un bon nombre des gens de son peuple. Si son père le roi veut qu'il se marie avec la princesse Ino, c'est parce-que le pays de cette dernière est le plus riche de toute notre planète. »

« Je comprends. »

« Enfin… Le pays du centre nous est à tous inconnu mais comme il est minuscule, toutes les familles royales s'accordent à dire qu'il n'est sûrement pas très riche. »

« Le pays du centre ? »

« Oui. Il est très bien gardé. Une grande muraille l'entoure quasiment complètement. La seule faille est une sombre forêt gardée par des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Tu ne sembles pourtant pas avoir tant le droit de sortir. »

Sasuke haussa une épaule et répondit de façon évasive : « Il… m'arrive de le faire parfois. »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Ah ben y'en a pas. :p Je suis chez NanaNara et n'ai pas les autres chapitres que ceux que je dois poster d'ici lundi soir prochain.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas encore mis les réponses des revieweurs anonymes, je le ferai au plus tard mardi soir prochain. En attendant, j'espèreq ue ce chapitre vous a plû et que vous attendez déjà impatiemment la suite ! Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : #au téléphone# Nana ? Tu es bien arrivé ? NanaNara n'est pas une psychopathe torue qui veut te découper en morceaux ?

Nana : Oui je suis bien arrivé ! Je te ramènerai des souvenirs de la Japan Expo si tu veux ! n.n Et non NanaNara n'est pas une psychopathe. Tout va bien pour le moment ! n.n

Densetsu : D'accord. Je transmettrai à Itachi.

Nana : Et ne faites pas de bêtises !

Densetsu : ... ou... oui on... est sages. #rougit un peu quand même.#


	8. Chapter 8

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, NejiHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, InoSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 08.**

« Le pays du centre ? » interrogea Naruto.

« Oui. Il est très bien gardé. Une grande muraille l'entoure quasiment complètement. La seule faille est une sombre forêt gardée par des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Tu ne sembles pourtant pas avoir tant le droit de sortir. »

Sasuke haussa une épaule et répondit de façon évasive : « Il… m'arrive de le faire parfois. »

Naruto resta coi, surpris. Avec tous les gardes autour de lui, on le laissait aller dehors ? Il posa une question.

« Mais tu es accompagné, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke, heureux qu'on lui en parle, se pencha vers Naruto en chuchotant pour y mettre un peu de piquant.

« J'y vais seul. Je me faufile souvent la nuit ou en fin d'après-midi à l'extérieur des jardins. Il y a souvent des livraisons au château. Je saute dans une charrette et vais explorer seul les alentours. » confia t'il avant de rire d'un air fier et amusé par le fait de transmettre un secret.

« Mais tu n'as pas d'ennuis ? Tu es le prince, non ? Les gens comptent sur toi ! » interrogea Naruto toujours aussi surpris. Seulement la réaction de Sasuke ne fut pas celle attendue.

« Mon « peuple » n'a rien à faire de moi. Celui qu'ils veulent c'est mon frère ! C'est lui le roi normalement ! »

« Ton frère tu… m'as dit qu'il… »

« Oui. Il m'a abandonné. » continua Sasuke en devinant que Naruto n'oserait pas le faire.

« Il est partit ? »

« Il… il partait, lui aussi. Parfois. Sans prévenir comme je le fais. Il était bien moins surveillé bien sûr. Personne n'avait encore été blessée ou perdu. Et un jour, … » Sasuke inspira doucement et baissa les yeux sur le côté en déclarant : « Il a disparu. »

« Disparu ? »

« Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il est parti et qu'il se cache pour profiter d'une vie tranquille ! Mon frère est un traître tout comme ma mère. » Sasuke vomit presque le dernier mot. Naruto resta silencieux en l'observant. Puis il prit, sans s'en rendre compte, sa main en se rapprochant. Il proposa d'une voix douce.

« Tu voudras m'emmener, un jour ? Dehors je veux dire. »

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Naruto hocha la tête en souriant et en lui rappelant le rose aux joues qu'il ne le quitterait plus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Qu'il se l'était promis du fait de leur mariage. Sasuke déglutit sans réussir à détourner son regard de celui de Naruto.

« Tu… tu veux … m'embrasser encore une fois ? » demanda le prince en rougissant un peu.

« Oui. Si tu veux. » répondit Naruto avant de s'exécuter. Lorsqu'il se recula, il demanda tout bas « Comment… tu trouves ça ? »

Sasuke écarquilla doucement les yeux en plongeant son regard dans celui de Naruto toujours proche de lui. Il bafouilla quelques mots.

« J… je… ch… chaud et… doux… ? Et… et mouillé… ? »

Naruto se mit à rire doucement et déclara « moi aussi ». Puis alors qu'il se remit à rire légèrement. Sasuke posa sa main gauche sur sa joue droite et le fit venir à lui. Le visage bien rouge, Sasuke embrassa Naruto et ouvrit grand sa bouche pour donner un baiser plus que gourmand à Naruto qui en fut surpris. Puis il sentit la main de Sasuke se crisper, et finalement se retirer de sa joue. Sasuke trembla un peu et rompu le baiser pour se pencher en avant jambes serrées. Naruto l'observa faire et lui demanda de façon étonnée.

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui… se passe ? »

« R… rien ! Absolument rien ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

« H… Hein ? »

« SORS JE TE DIS ! » hurla le prince.

Naruto sursauta et obéit. Il attendit Sasuke derrière la porte de la salle du trône. Celui-ci apparut quelques minutes plus tard. Naruto l'interrogea timidement de peur de se faire à nouveau crier dessus.

« Ca… ça va ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! Viens maintenant. Il faut se changer p… J'ai envie d'aller faire du cheval ! »

Et ils s'y rendirent donc et chevauchèrent une heure durant avant de s'arrêter pour une courte pause. Sasuke descendit de cheval à l'ombre d'un grand chêne et attacha sa monture à la branche d'un arbuste. Naruto l'imita en observant Sasuke silencieusement. Ils étaient en pleine forêt. Sasuke s'assit sur un rocher et soupira avant de se pencher en arrière, les bras tendus derrière lui sur la roche.

« Je peux poser une question ? » interrogea Naruto timidement.

« Tu peux toujours essayer. » déclara le prince.

« Cela n'aurait pas été plus correct d'inviter le prince du Sud à … à se joindre à nous ? »

« Tu t'intéresses à lui, hein ? Je n'ai donc pas rêver ! » dit le prince en essayant de ravaler une jalousie qu'il pensa plutôt mal placée. Une jalousie qui se renforça en voyant les joues de Naruto devenir légèrement rosée. Sasuke poursuivit sur sa lancée en se redressant doucement. « Tu n'as pas arrêté de le regarder à son arrivée. Tu aurais bien voulu l'embrasser lui plutôt que moi, hein ! C'est de lui que tu aimerais avoir à t'occuper toute ta vie ! Moi à côté je dois être horrible au caractère détestable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke perdit son regard dans les feuillages des arbustes. Il n'attendait ni réponse ni déni de la part de Naruto. Il était persuadé avoir raison il le savait.

Cependant Naruto bougea et prit même la parole.

« Il m'a juste troublé Sasuke. Et puis, … je ne le connais pas ce prince. Et tu m'as dit que toi non plus. Tu ne peux pas connaître son caractère. »

Sasuke joint ses mains et les serra doucement. Naruto continua.

« Il est peut-être encore plus hautain que tu crois l'être. Il est peut-être pourri gâté et se croit au-dessus de tout le monde ! »

« C'est un prince. Un dauphin. Il **est** au-dessus de tout le monde. »

« Je suis le futur chef de tous les chefs de mes terres et pourtant je ne me considère pas au-dessus de tout le monde ! » rétorqua Naruto.

Sasuke leva automatiquement des yeux aux sourcils froncés pour déclarer d'un ton très net.

« C'est **moi** le futur roi de ces terres. Je les ai conquises. Du moins je suis en train de le faire. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke vit alors un regard presque assassin dans celui de Naruto. Il s'en sentit tressaillir. Naruto se reprit vite et détourna son visage en restant silencieux. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour s'approcher de sa jument en faisant mine de rien. Il devait se calmer. Et c'est Sasuke qui l'aida sans réellement bien s'en rendre compte. Le prince bafouilla quelques mots en se rasseyant sur le rocher qu'il venait de quitter.

« D… De toute façon, … on est marié alors… on sera… tous les deux les chefs… ? » déclara-t-il tout doucement à mi-voix en tentant un regard vers Naruto. Ce dernier s'était retourné en écarquillant les yeux. Il était étonné par ce que venait de dire Sasuke. Jamais il ne l'aurait pensé capable de se mettre au même niveau que lui. Sasuke rougit en soutenant le regard surpris de Naruto.

« Qu… quoi on… est bien marié, non ? Ca veut dire qu'on partage tout, aussi, non ? » demanda Sasuke à mi-voix en baissant les yeux sur le sol. Naruto s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui en souriant. Il était touché.

« Oui. » répondit-il avant de se redresser légèrement pour embrasser Sasuke. Lequel se pencha en voulant un second baiser un peu plus gourmand. Naruto tomba en arrière et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en emportant sans le vouloir Sasuke qui, lui, avait suivi le mouvement volontairement. Le jeune prince se trouvait allongé sur son cadeau et ne bougeait plus. Son visage était d'un rouge prononcé lorsqu'il posa une question.

« Naruto, … tu sais, … comment les hommes s'unissent ? »

Naruto hoqueta à l'entente de cette demande et rougit à son tour avant d'y répondre.

« N… non mon… mon oncle devrait me l'apprendre si… si tu le laisses me faire passer mon stade. »

« Ah… ah oui. » dit juste Sasuke avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en regardant un peu plus analytiquement le visage et le cou de Naruto. Puis il se décida à proposer le plus calmement qu'il put dans son état.

« On pourrait peut-être… e… essayer de trouver, non ? Tu crois pas ? Juste tous les deux. On est… seul, là. Alors ben… enfin je veux dire. On pourrait voir ce qu'on peut faire ! »

« Ben. … oui mais qu'est-ce que tu veux essayer ? Je saurai pas du tout par où commencer, moi ! »

« J'ai surpris Tenten et Kiba parfois. Je sais qu'ils… qu'ils font ça nus. » déclara le prince avant de demander encore autre chose, « On se déshabille ? On verra après. »

« Tu veux bien te déshabiller devant moi ? »

Sasuke rougit alors de plus belle en sentant son cœur battre la chamade.

« Ca me dérange pas ! » cria-t-il presque sous la panique.

Un blanc s'ensuivit. Sasuke s'assit doucement en se retirant du corps de Naruto. Puis il commença à déboutonner sa veste et à dénouer les rubans or des poignets de sa chemise. Il jetait de rapides coups d'œil à Naruto en le faisant. Il se demandait s'ils allaient réussir. Quand Kiba le faisait avec Tenten, ça avait l'air plaisant. Et quand Sasuke les interrompait sans le vouloir, Kiba semblait être vraiment en colère sous son masque faussement poli.

Est-ce que c'était bon aussi avec un homme ? Excepté les livres, jamais rien n'avait permis à Sasuke d'être heureux ou de vraiment ressentir du plaisir. Excepté les livres, oui, mais aussi tout récemment les baisers que lui donnait Naruto. Alors il voulait savoir si celui-ci pouvait lui donner d'autres plaisirs à partager.

Naruto rougissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils se déshabillaient. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et Sasuke le remarqua. Il avala sa salive, et s'approcha de Naruto.

« Tu… tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Si tu veux je… Je ne suis pas habitué à ses vêtements, je… »

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase. Sasuke s'approchait de lui. A genoux sur le sol, il se pencha légèrement et tendit ses bras jusqu'à l'un des nœuds de la chemise de Naruto au niveau de son cou. Sasuke le défit lentement en regardant la peau de Naruto se découvrir petit à petit. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il observait Sasuke le dévêtir lentement. La main droite de Sasuke se posa sur la peau de Naruto et écarta doucement le tissu gênant. Il tira un peu, puis défit encore quelques nœuds et boutons. Il jeta un coup d'œil au regard de Naruto qui plongea dans le sien, et se pencha pour embrasser la peau de Naruto. Après tout, … Kiba embrassait souvent le cou de Tenten lorsqu'ils se cachaient dans les jardins le soir. Sasuke s'approcha donc à genoux entre les jambes de Naruto que ce dernier écarta un peu plus en se tenant plus droit. Sasuke posa ses lèvres dans le cou Naruto. Les deux jeunes hommes se sentirent frissonner. La main droite de Sasuke se posa sur le torse de Naruto et y glissa de façon hasardeuse de droite à gauche et de bas en haut.

Naruto, lui, sentait une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa nuque puis dans son dos. Entre ses jambes, il sentait venir l'envie de planter une graine. Mais comment faire alors que Sasuke semblait tellement vouloir s'unir à lui ? Les mains de Naruto, agrippées au sol, sentirent la terre un peu meuble sur la gauche. Naruto y jeta un coup d'œil et enfonça sa main dedans de sorte à y faire un trou. Il devait vraiment planter une graine. Il ne pourrait pas se calmer cette fois. Son entrejambe se dressait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des baisers de Sasuke. En fait, il s'agissait plutôt de suçotements. Sasuke semblait goûter avec envie à cette peau étrangère.

Le jeune prince se crispa brusquement. Lui aussi, son entrejambe semblait vouloir s'exprimer. Sasuke recula doucement son visage. Il prit la main gauche de Naruto en lui chuchotant un « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » sans vouloir de réponse. Il approcha la main de son cadeau jusqu'à son pantalon déformé par le plaisir, et la posa sur la bosse anatomique de son corps. Puis il fit de même de son côté en posant sa main droite sur l'entrejambe de Naruto qui sursauta en hoquetant. Sasuke bafouilla légèrement et forma quelques phrases simples.

« Qu… quand je le fais, … moi-même, … c'est … assez bon. Tu veux… qu'on se le fasse l'un l'autre ? Ca pourrait, … ça pourrait être ça, … s'unir, … non ? »

« F… faire quoi ? »

« B… ben… se caresser… là ! » déclara Sasuke en appuyant un peu plus mais de façon tout de même très légère sur l'entrejambe de Naruto.

« Je me caresse pas là moi ! »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en les relevant. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto sans y croire et retira sa main. Dessous, Naruto s'était calmé petit à petit. Sasuke aussi de son côté. La réponse l'avait un peu refroidi et il s'était trouvé bête et ignorant.

« A… ah ? Ah ben alors… on… je vais parler, … enfin pour que ton oncle t'apprenne, tu vois ? Comme ça, … on pourra le faire correctement. »

« Oui. D'accord. »

« Je… j'aurai bien aimé qu'on… enfin je suis le prince je devrai savoir quelque chose comme ça je suis désolé, … J'aurai bien aimé qu'on le fasse. Je me demande ce que ça fait. »

« Je crois que ça a un rapport avec les graines qu'on plante dans le sol. … enfin… enfanter, … en tout cas. »

« Enfanter ? »

« J'ai un peu parler avec mon oncle. Je lui ai posé des questions qu'il n'a pas dédaignées. Alors je me dis que ça doit être comme ça que les hommes enfantent les femmes. A… avec les graines qu'on plante dans le sol quand… on est encore avant le stade des femmes. »

Naruto se racla la gorge en cherchant à savoir s'il s'exprimait correctement pour se faire comprendre sans pour autant être choquant dans ses propos. Cependant Sasuke ne comprenait pas.

« Vous plantez quoi dans le sol ? » demanda le prince.

« Ben… Ben les graines qu'on produit ! Tu sais, … enfin tu as 15 ans mais à cet âge là on les fait déjà depuis quelques temps, non ? Ce qui te sort d'entre les jambes quand tu deviens tout dur. »

Sasuke rougit en écarquillant les yeux. Naruto continua de son côté d'expliquer que chez lui en tout cas, ils leur sortait des graines qu'ils devaient planter dans le sol. Il avoua ensuite avec honte qu'il n'y arrivait pas très souvent car devenir dur et tendu à ce point pour lui était très difficile. Sasuke, pendant ce temps, avait peu à peu caché son visage entre ses mains. Naruto continuait.

« Je sais pas très bien comment on les envoie dans le ventre de… des femmes parce-que… enfin, … peut-être… par la bouche ? Je sais pas. Elles sont peut-être… pas tout à fait pareil que nous. Après tout, … elles ont … des trucs en plus sur… le torse. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis reprit :

« A moi elles me font peur… Je… j'ai pas envie d'avoir une femme… »

Sasuke voulut reprendre la parole, mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Kiba non loin.

« Mon prince ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent de concert et regardèrent en direction d'un petit sentier non loin celui qu'ils avaient quittés quelques minutes plus tôt. Kiba se trouvait à cheval, Akamaru juste à côté de lui. Il les dévisageaient en demandant.

« Que faites-vous dans cet état ? Ils vous est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Sasuke se redressa sur ses jambes et se tint bien droit en commençant à se rhabiller lentement le plus naturellement du monde.

« Non. Nous avions chaud. Voilà tout. L'hiver se fait trop attendre alors que nous avons déjà plusieurs couches de vêtements. C'est agaçant. »

Kiba ne répondit pas. Il remarqua un peu de rouge sur les joues de Naruto qui tentait, les mains tremblantes, de se rhabiller correctement. Il fut finalement aider par le prince une fois celui-ci habiller. Prince qui, après être remonté sur son propre cheval, interrogea Kiba.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au juste ? »

« Le régent te demande mon prince. Il voudrait que tu sois un peu plus présent autour du prince du Sud. »

Sasuke soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui grimpait sur sa monture, et fit avancer la sienne vers le chemin du retour sans rien dire.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Pas de "dans le prochain chapitre". Le 09 n'est pas commencé. :x.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour cette suite ! J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle vous a plu ! Laissez un commentaire au passage ! ;) Merci d'avance ! **

Nana : #étonnée de voir un invité surprise dans son salon.# Neji ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Neji : Je suis venu voir Itachi mais... il est occupé. #rougit un peu#

Nana : Occupé ?

Neji : #hoche la tête et se lève brusquement du canapé pour arrêter Nana en la voyant aller en direction de l'étage# OCCUPE AVEC DENSETSU !

Nana : #se fige# ... ah.


	9. Chapter 9

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, NejiHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, InoSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 09. **

Sasuke soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui grimpait sur sa monture, et fit avancer la sienne vers le chemin du retour sans rien dire.

Une fois de nouveau au château, Naruto et Sasuke se firent emmener par des domestiques pour se laver et changer leur vêtements salis par la terre. Le bruit courra dans la fin d'après-midi qu'ils s'étaient battus l'un avec l'autre et que le prince avait sévèrement puni son cadeau en rentrant. Ce qui était totalement faux. En réalité Naruto n'était pas réapparu dans les couloirs et aux côtés du prince car ce dernier avait voulu parler avec Minato et le régent. Il avait donc demandé à Naruto de rester dans ses appartements jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ordre qui arriva sans qu'il le veuille peu avant le dîner. Sasuke n'était toujours par revenu dans la chambre lorsqu'on y frappa puis entra. Une domestique pénétra d'un pied pour interpeller Naruto.

« Monsieur est demandé. »

Naruto se retourna vers la jeune femme et l'interrogea.

« Le prince ? »

« Du Sud, monsieur. » ajouta la femme en restant tête baissée.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. »

« Le prince le demande, monsieur. Je ne veux pas d'ennui. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. » dit-elle en repassant la porte tout en la maintenant pour montrer le chemin à Naruto. Ce dernier obéit et suivi la domestique jusqu'à une aile du château qui lui était inconnue. Sasuke ne lui avait pas tout montré ce qui était très compréhensible lorsqu'on connaissait le nombre de pièce dans le château. Il fût conduit dans une grande antichambre aux couleurs rouges sombres, richement meublée, et parée de tapisseries.

« Bonsoir » dit une voix une voix assez grave que Naruto n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître.

« Prince ? » demanda-t-il avant de sursauter en se retournant à l'entente de la porte par où il était entré se fermer derrière la domestique les ayant laissés seuls.

Naruto fit volte face en se tenant de façon un peu plus défensive. Le prince du Sud, Gaara, se leva du fauteuil où il se trouvait et se montra à la lumière d'une grande fenêtre haute.

« On m'a dit que le prince Sasuke t'a roué de coups. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil et se détendit en niant l'affaire. Gaara s'approcha encore un peu, revenant dans un coin d'ombre entre deux fenêtres. Il observa Naruto de là où il était. Il voulait lui demander d'approcher pour ne pas avoir à le faire mais n'aimait pas quémander, discuter, se justifier, ou tout simplement parler. Mais il se décida malgré tout à poser une question.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« A merveille. » répondit Naruto, « et toi ? »

Gaara ne répondit pas. Il continua ses questions.

« On m'a dit que vous étiez rentrés recouverts de terre, toi et le prince Sasuke. Vous ne vous êtes pas battus ? »

Naruto se mit à doucement rougir en se remémorant le pourquoi de cette terre sur leur vêtements. Il bafouilla un réponse négative et observa le jeune homme debout devant lui. Il risqua une question.

« Quel âge as-tu ? » dit-il avant d'ajouter un « mon prince » en voyant se dernier s'étonner de la question. Gaara répondit cependant qu'il avait dix sept ans. Naruto déglutit et posa une autre question.

« Tu sais, ... tu sais comment on fait les enfants, toi ? »

Gaara observa dès ce moment son visiteur d'une toute autre manière. Il l'interrogea à son tour.

« Pas toi ? »

« Tu peux garder un secret ? » se risqua Naruto qui n'eut pas de réponse mais qui prit ça pour une confirmation. Il s'approcha de quelques pas puis chuchota tout bas.

« On est tombé par terre en s... s'embrassant. Et on voulait s'unir. Mais on ne sait pas comment nous y prendre al »

Gaara l'interrompit rapidement.

« Vous unir ? Mais vous êtes deux hommes ! »

Silence. Naruto ne su quoi dire. C'était interdit ? Ca ne se faisait pas ? Il l'avait lui-même pensé lorsqu'il avait fait une rapide analyse de son propre peuple et des coutumes avec les femmes. Mais il avait pensé ne pas tout savoir puisque n'avait pas passé tous les stades. Naruto se risqua à dire quelque chose.

« Quand on embrasse une personne pour la première fois, dans mon peuple, cela veut dire qu'on se marie et que l'on doit prendre soin de cette personne tout le reste de sa vie. Il faut que nous nous unissions à elle et que nous l'enfantions. Seulement... je ne sais pas comment faire. »

Naruto baissa son visage. Gaara, lui, s'approche de lui et prit le menton du jeune homme d'une main pour le faire se redresser et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se sentit frémir et rougir. Mais il ne repoussa pas le prince. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en avait le droit vu les crises que pouvait faire Sasuke lorsqu'on lui refusait une simple chose.

Gaara rompit le baiser et s'écarta doucement en déclarant à Naruto qu'il n'était plus dans son pays et, qu'ici, embrasser ne voulait absolument rien dire. Qu'il devait donc oublier tout de suite cette histoire d'être marié au prince et de vouloir s'y unir. Que deux hommes dans le monde où il se trouvait maintenant ne pouvaient vivre librement un réel amour. Il termina que s'il voulait vraiment prendre soin de Sasuke, il devait s'en éloigner le plus vite possible et le laisser vivre sa vie de prince héritier. Il lui demanda ensuite de sortir avant d'envenimer les choses. Naruto, décontenancé et très troublé par les paroles du prince du Sud, obéit. Il sortit de la pièce et erra quelques minutes avant d'être trouvé par Kiba accompagné d'Akamaru.

« Naruto ! Je te croyais dans la chambre du prince ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

A ce moment-là, Naruto ne vit qu'une seule chose. Et cette chose était que Kiba était le confident de Sasuke. Que Sasuke lui faisait confiance, donc qu'il pouvait lui aussi le faire. Il se tourna vers Kiba en sentant son ventre noué faire et défaire des sortes de nœuds avec ses intestins.

« Kiba. C'est vrai qu'ici, ... ici un baiser ne veut rien dire ? C'est vrai que si pour moi ça veut dire quelque chose, ici ça ne compte pas du tout même pour moi ? »

Kiba fronça ses sourcils puis en haussa un.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si je veux m'unir au prince et qu »

« Attends. » interrompit Kiba en prenant Naruto par l'épaule. Il regarda autour d'eux, et le conduit dans une pièce à l'écart sans personne. Il l'interrogea après l'avoir fait asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes tu veux t'unir au prince. Tu parles de Sasuke ? »

« Il m'a embrassé. C'était pas prévu, mais il m'a embrassé. » commença Naruto d'un air paniqué et encore choqué, « Chez moi la première personne qu'on embrasse ça veut dire qu'on se marie avec. Il... il faut qu'on s'occupe d'elle jusqu'à la mort, il faut qu'on s'unisse, il faut qu'on l'enfante ! »

Kiba ouvrit en grand ses yeux en dévisageant Naruto. Le jeune homme était-il sérieux ? Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir enfanter un homme ? Kiba en était presque à se demander comment était fait Naruto et les hommes de son peuple. Mais il ne posa pas la question car Naruto continuait de parler.

« Je voulais suivre les règles de mon peuple et maintenant, ... maintenant je pourrai jamais revenir en arrière ! Je dois m'unir à lui ! Je dois l'enfanter ! Mais on vient de me dire que ça ne comptait pas, que ça ne pouvait pas marcher, que je devais m'éloigner de Sasuke ! »

La gorge de Naruto se serra lorsqu'il avoua à Kiba avoir de trop forts sentiments pour le prince pour l'oublier comme ça et s'en éloigner. Kiba resta muet un long moment en regardant Naruto le supplier du regard de lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il pouvait continuer comme ça.

« De fort sentiments comme... comme de l'amour ? » demanda Kiba en haussa un sourcil de façon un peu surprise, curieuse et sceptique à la fois.

Pour toute réponse Naruto ne su que hausser une épaule en resserrant ses lèvres pour retenir un son étrange de tristesse voulant se faire entendre. Kiba écarquilla les yeux au ralentis et voulu dire quelque chose lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Il se retourna en entendant le prince Sasuke interpeller Naruto.

« Tu étais là. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici en plus ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger de ma chambre. »

Naruto bafouilla quelques excuses en voulant expliquer que le prince du Sud l'avait mandé, mais Sasuke prit sa main en lui disant qu'ils devaient parler avec le régent et son oncle. Kiba les suivit dans le couloir mais ralentit son pas en apercevant le prince du Sud sortir de ses appartements et échanger quelques mots avec Sasuke qui s'excusa rapidement en déclarant avoir une affaire urgente à traiter avant de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Sasuke et Naruto s'éloignèrent. Kiba resta dans le couloir, Akamaru derrière lui attendant un geste de la part de son maître pour savoir quoi faire. Gaara se retourna et aperçu le jeune homme qui le dévisageait. Kiba venait de comprendre qui avait dit à Naruto que tout était impossible entre deux hommes et qu'il fallait s'éloigner de son prince. Cependant il ne pu lui adresser la parole. Il n'y était pas autorisé tant que le prince du Sud ne lui parlerait pas lui-même. Et ce dernier ne le fit pas. Il l'observa de la tête au pied et passa son chemin pour retourner dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donné. Kiba le regarda s'éloigner puis redescendit enfin sur terre. Il se tourna vers Akamaru, lui sourit, caressa gentiment sa tête, et prit le chemin de la sortie du château. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire aujourd'hui et pensait donc pouvoir aller chercher sa petite amie pour lui proposer une balade ou tout simplement un bon moment dans sa chambre.

Un peu plus loin dans le château et quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke entrait dans le bureau du régent où se trouvait ce dernier en compagnie de Minato qui sourit en voyant son neveu entrer lui aussi. Sasuke avait lâché sa main lorsqu'ils avaient croisé le maître d'arme dans un couloir. Minato fit un geste de la tête vers Naruto qui le lui rendit en souriant à son tour. Il était heureux de pouvoir le revoir mais ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui parler. Sasuke prit la parole.

« J'ai parlé au régent et à ton oncle, Naruto. Et nous sommes tous les trois d'accord pour que ton oncle te fasse passer le stade que tu devais passer le soir de votre... capture. »

Un large sourire prit doucement place sur le visage de Naruto qui regarda son oncle. Puis il se sentit mal en réalisant que Sasuke rougissait légèrement et semblait un peu tendu. Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé dans le bois au matin puis aux mots du prince du Sud. Kakashi se leva de son bureau et le contourna en prenant la parole.

« Nous allons aménager une pièce demain matin selon les instructions de ton oncle, Naruto. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous avez à faire à partir du début d'après-midi. »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrai participer ? » demanda timidement le prince qui de ce fait étonna Kakashi qui n'était pas habitué à le voir sous ce jour. Minato grimaça en se demandant s'il pouvait refuser une telle question de la part de ce prince-là. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire, Naruto répondit pour lui.

« Tu ne peux pas Sasuke. Je dois le faire seul avec Minato. C'est comme ça dès nos treize ans parce que... on doit... »

Naruto rougit sans finir sa phrase. Il regarda Minato du coin de l'œil en se demandant ce qui allait pouvoir se passer durant ce fameux stade. Il n'était déjà pas très rassuré chez lui, là c'était encore pire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous devez ? » interrogea Sasuke de manière un peu agacée mais aussi et surtout curieuse.

« J'ai pas le droit de te le dire Sasuke. » répondit Naruto tout bas.

Sasuke voulu rétorquer et demander à Minato, mais Kakashi coupa court à tout cela et demanda aux deux jeunes hommes d'aller se préparer au dîner donné en l'honneur de leur invité le prince du Sud. Il conseilla par la même Sasuke d'être un peu plus proche de ce dernier à l'avenir en ajoutant qu'il aurait de toute façon le temps puisque Naruto allait être occupé ailleurs. Sasuke contint sa fierté et son envie de crier sur son régent qu'il n'avait aucun ordre à lui donner, et prit Naruto par la main pour l'emmener avec lui. Kakashi sourit et regarda Minato par-dessus son épaule avant de se tourner en s'approchant de lui.

« Je crois que ton neveu et mon prince ne sont pas si innocent que tu le pensais. »

Minato, assis sur un fauteuil, passa alors ses bras autour de la taille de Kakashi en souriant. Il le serra doucement contre lui en répondant.

« Le prince veut sûrement que Naruto apprenne certaines choses pour pouvoir ensuite les faire avec lui. »

« Et que vas-tu lui apprendre ? Vas-tu me faire des infidélités ? » demanda Kakashi en souriant en coin de manière un peu perverse. Il n'eut pas de vraie réponse même si Minato lui assura que tout ce qui se passerait dans cette pièce ne serait qu'instruction. Mais Kakashi n'en démordit pas.

« Une instruction théorique seulement, j'espère... ! »

Minato relâcha un peu sa prise sur Kakashi en plongeant son regard dans le sien penché vers lui. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que l'instruction ne serait pas que théorique. Il fit lâcher prise à Minato et s'écarta.

« Tu vas coucher avec ton neveu ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Mais tu... »

« Tu n'as pas à savoir ce qui va se passer dans cette pièce Kakashi. C'est notre culture. »

« Si je te laisse en vie et dans un si bonne situation, Minato, c'est parce que cette culture tu me permets de la faire découvrir et ainsi de la transmettre aux gens à l'extérieur afin qu'ils sachent que vous n'êtes pas des sauvages. »

« Oui mais si je te disais ce que nous faisons durant ces rites de passage votre peuple nous prendrait très certainement pour des sauvages, comme tu dis. Tout comme je ne peux pas comprendre que vous puissiez faire subir les choses que tu m'as dites aux gens d'ici. Chaque peuple à ses façons et sa culture alors ne sois pas choqué si pour apprendre certaines choses à mon neveu je dois les lui montrer purement et simplement. » déclara Minato d'un ton dur en se levant.

Dans les appartements du prince, Sasuke avait demandé aux domestique de le laisser s'habiller seul avec Naruto. Les jeunes femmes avaient donc posé leurs vêtements sur le lit et étaient sorties. Sasuke et Naruto étaient seuls dans la chambre. Naruto évitant soigneusement le regard du prince qui ne le voyait pas.

« Tu vas pouvoir passer ton stade. » dit le prince en souriant.

Naruto hocha la tête en essayant de dénouer les noeuds de ses manches et de son cou. Il voulait être changé au plus vite pour pouvoir sortir et ne plus être seul avec le prince qui, lui, continua de parler sans se soucier de se changer.

« S'il ne t'apprend pas, tu pourras lui demander, hein ? Ca ne posera pas de problèmes ? »

Naruto haussa une épaule. Sasuke fronça un sourcil en remarquant enfin l'attitude lointaine de Naruto.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ? Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise. »

De nouveau, Naruto haussa une épaule. Puis il grimaça et soupira en fixant Sasuke dans les yeux.

« On m'a dit de m'éloigner de toi. Qu... qu'ici un baiser ça veut rien dire, que j'ai pas le droit de vouloir te protéger jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et que je ne peux pas m'unir avec toi.» déclara-t-il d'un voix un peu serrée. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et prit le haut de ses bras pour l'interroger.

« Qui t'as dit ça ? »

« Le... le prince du Sud. Il a demandé à me voir parce qu'il pensait qu'on s'était battu je crois, alors... il avait l'air gentil et tout alors je lui ai demandé s'il savait comment ça se passait entre hommes, s'il pouvait ne rien dire sur le fait qu'on se soit embrassé, nous deux, et qu »

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Je veux m'unir à toi ! Je veux savoir comment on fait ! Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi ! Je veux prendre soin de toi ! Je veux suivre ma culture ! Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas me marier avec toi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas écouter ce que je ressens ? »

« Ce... ce que tu ressens ? » l'interrompit Sasuke de façon étonné, « tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? C'est pas... juste parce que je t'ai embrassé et que tu es obligé ?»

Naruto renifla et essuya ses yeux humides en faisant un mouvement négatif de tête. Sasuke le lâcha doucement. Puis il regarda autour de lui et prit la main de Naruto pour l'interroger de nouveau.

« Tu veux bien essayer quelque chose ? »

Naruto demanda ce que voulait dire Sasuke. Lequel ne répondit qu'en s'approchant de nouveau en commençant à dénouer les vêtements de Naruto. Il prit la parole en voyant Naruto dans l'incompréhension.

« On va faire comme je t'avais demandé ce matin. »

« Sasuke, ... on nous attend pour le dîner. » dit Naruto d'un air un peu gêné.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de t'éloigner de moi. Je te l'interdis. Et on va s'unir. Tu vas voir. On n'a pas besoin de ton oncle pour apprendre. On va le faire nous même. M... moi aussi je ressens des... choses fortes pour toi. Alors je te le dis tu n'as plus le droit de m'abandonner. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais sinon.»

Sasuke tira sur les vêtements de Naruto et le déshabilla complètement. Il le regarda puis s'écarta doucement. Il réalisa que les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés et se dépêcha de le faire avant de se dénuder à son tour bien plus lentement et en surveillant le regard de Naruto posé sur lui. Une fois nu, il prit la main de Naruto et parla tout bas tête baissée et le regard rivé au sol.

« Viens. On va s'allonger. »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Naruto commença à pleurer et à lui hurler dessus qu'il était un assassin, qu'il l'avait trahi et qu'il le détestait."

**Et voilà le chapitre 09 d'Un monde immense ! Le prochain n'est pas tout à fait prêt mais jem e dis que d'ici le mois prochain sce sera bon. n.n J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu et que vous avez tout plein de choses à m'en dire et à prévoir pour la suite ! Merci encore pour vos reviews postées et à venir ! A très bientôt ! **

Densetsu : MES YEUUUX ! AAAHHH !

Nana : #soupire# Ca n'a pas encore commencé, Densetsu...

Densetsu : Ah. Pardon.

Nana : Hm.


	10. Un monde immense chapitre 10

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, NejiHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, InoSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 10.**

Une fois nu, il prit la main de Naruto et parla tout bas tête baissée et le regard rivé au sol.

« Viens. On va s'allonger. »

Sasuke cachait son entrejambe d'une main et tira Naruto de l'autre jusqu'au lit. Il le lâcha et souleva le drap pour s'y glisser. Il retira enfin sa main de son entrejambe et dit à Naruto de l'imiter. Ce dernier obéit. Il se sentit rougir en regardant le prince se tourner de côté vers lui.

« Embrasse-moi » réussi à articuler Sasuke.

« D'accord. » répondit Naruto avant d'avoir un moment d'hésitation et de demander quelque chose.

« Tu es sûr ? On... c'est pas... pas bien, de faire ça entre garçons ? Le prince du Su »

« Je n'ai rien à faire de ce que peut dire ce type, Naruto. » interrompit durement Sasuke avant de continuer, « Alors embrasse-moi et tiens ta promesse de prendre soin de moi et de ne jamais m'abandonner. »

Naruto l'observa en silence puis s'approcha finalement dans le lit. Il tendit ses bras et posa ses mains sur les joues de Sasuke en l'embrassant d'abord tendrement puis avec de plus en plus d'envie. Sasuke posa sa main droite sur la hanche gauche de Naruto qui se sentit alors frémir. Sasuke se rapprocha encore plus de lui et colla son corps au sien. Naruto hoqueta en rompant le baiser qu'il partageait avec le prince. Il sentait son corps contre le sien et Sasuke était déjà très excité. Naruto rougit en parlant tout bas.

« Tu... tu deviens tout dur, Sasuke. »

« Je sais... Embrasse-moi encore. » répondit le prince.

« Mais... il te faut de la terre, tu... ahhh ! » s'interrompit Naruto en sentant la main gauche de Sasuke prendre son membre et y apposer des mouvements de pompes en l'interrogeant.

« Tu aimes ça ? »

« Aa... aaaa arrête s'il te plaît ! ... je... arrête ! »

« Hors de question. On va le faire ensemble. Je suis sûr que c'est ça s'unir. »

La gorge de Naruto se serra. Il n'écoutait plus le prince. Il essayait de voir partout dans la pièce pour trouver un pot de plante, quelque chose avec de la terre, n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse planter ses graines qui voulaient déjà sortir. De plus, peu habitué à le faire, il se sentit bientôt commencer à partir. Il ouvrit grand la bouche alors que son corps se crispa.

« Sa... Sasuke, ... arr... »

Naruto se sentit partir et Sasuke, lui, reçut un liquide qu'il connaissait bien dans sa main gauche. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir son ami partir si vite. Tellement qu'il ne fut plus excité et qu'il s'assit pour regarder fixement sa main tâchée.

« T'es rapide ! » s'étonna-t-il à haute voix.

Mais Naruto ne l'écouta pas et prit le poignet gauche de Sasuke dans ses mains en criant.

« MES GRAINES ! MES GRAINES ! DE LA TERRE ! IL FAUT DE LA TERRE ! ELLES VONT MOURIR ! DE LA TERRE ! »

Sasuke avait sursauté et dévisageait Naruto sans comprendre. « Mourir » disait-il ? En quoi ce liquide si bien connu de Sasuke pouvait-il comporter des graines prêtes à mourir si on ne les mettait pas en terre ? Naruto commença à pleurer et à lui hurler dessus qu'il était un assassin, qu'il l'avait trahi et qu'il le détestait. A cette entente Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et regarda Naruto le lâcher et se mettre à pleurer de plus belle, penché sur un oreiller, recroquevillé en avant sur le lit. Sasuke se leva alors rapidement et enfila d'une main un pantalon et une chemise pour sortir dans le couloir main gauche fermée.

« QU'ON M'APPORTE UN POT DE TERRE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla-t-il aux domestiques qui attendaient là. Deux minutes pus tard, Sasuke, de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre avec Naruto, frottait sa main gauche à la terre pour y laisser les « graines » de son ami avant de les recouvrir d'un peu de terre propre. Naruto le regardait faire. Ses larmes s'étaient un peu calmées.

Il se leva du lit et s'approcha de Sasuke agenouillé par terre devant le fameux pot de terre. Naruto s'agenouilla lui aussi. Il renifla et prit la parole tout bas.

« Merci. »

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil et émit un petit son d'accord. Il frotta ensuite ses mains et les claqua pour faire partir le reste de terre avant d'aller les laver dans la bassine d'eau à disposition. Naruto en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus du pot et pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il regarda Sasuke et demanda tout bas.

« Tu crois... qu'il faut les arroser ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Et pour tout dire les miennes je les laisse sur mes draps qui sont ensuite lavés. Ici on enterre pas ça dans la terre. »

Naruto baissa la tête en resserrant le pot contre lui. Il déclara qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui durant son stade et qu'il demanderait à son oncle comment faire. A moins qu'il puisse aller mélanger la terre du pot à celle du grand jardin de Sasuke. Lequel grimaça en répondant que l'emmener pour le stade serait plus judicieux. Il ne voulait pas de ça dans son jardin même si cela provenait de Naruto. Et puis que dirait-on si jamais quelqu'un les voyait. Il soupira ensuite en essuyant ses mains après les avoir lavées et ordonna à Naruto de lâcher le pot et de s'habiller pour le repas en lui rappelant qu'ils étaient déjà en retard. Naruto obéit à regret en s'inquiétant pour ses graines. L'ancien du village leur avait dit que ses graines étaient précieuses. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles se retrouvent dans un autre endroit que celui où on lui avait dit de les mettre. Soit dans la terre. Il n'en enterrait déjà pas très souvent par le passé car n'y arrivait pas très bien, mais si maintenant Sasuke lui faisait ces choses, il désobéirait complètement et c'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

Il rougit en se disant que c'était quand même assez bon, au final. Il regarda Sasuke s'habiller du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, lui. Il semblait agacé et déçu. En réalité il était surtout frustré mais Naruto ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait ressentit en le faisant. Quand il le faisait dans la terre, c'était toujours assez désagréable et difficile à nettoyer par la suite. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne le faisait que très peu. Il n'arrivait pas à rester dur très longtemps dès lors qu'il creusait un trou. L'idée de s'y enfoncer ne l'enchantait pas et encore moins celle de se nettoyer ensuite. Et puis il avait peur qu'une bête vienne le mordre ou d'autres choses de ce style là.

Là, Sasuke l'avait caressé avec sa main. Il n'avaient rien risqué et il avait beaucoup aimé ça s'il oubliait la panique éprouvée.

« Dis Sasuke, ... tu l'as déjà fait à un autre ce que... tu m'as fait ? » demanda Naruto en rougissant un peu.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et soupira en constatant que son ami n'était toujours pas habitué aux vêtements de son royaume. Il s'approche de lui en soupirant et commença la tâche de l'habiller en répondant.

« Bien sûr que non. Juste à moi-même. »

« Tu avais l'air de bien savoir t'y prendre. »

« Ben je le fais tous les jours depuis que j... » Sasuke s'interrompit et dévisagea Naruto en réalisant qu'il venait de le complimenter. « Tu as aimé ça ? » demanda-t-il la voix un peu serrée. Naruto haussa une épaule en essayant de soutenir le regard de Sasuke. Il sourit en coin de façon gênée en répondant.

« Ben si... j'avais eu de la terre à disposition et si je n'avais pas paniqué... je pense que... Enfin oui, c'était très bon. »

« Tu... tu veux le refaire ? On a de la terre à disposition, là ! » interrogea Sasuke.

« On nous attend pour le repas. »

« Alors... après, tu voudras bien ? Quand on se couchera ? »

Naruto sentit quelques frissons dans son corps alors que Sasuke rougissait en se sentant s'exciter légèrement. Lui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Il demanda même à Naruto si ce dernier voudrait bien le caresser aussi comme il lui avait fait.

Ils furent interrompu par Kiba venu les presser et les chercher. Kiba qui sembla mal à l'aise de les savoir seuls et aussi de constater que Sasuke semblait habiller, et non déshabiller il l'espérait, Naruto.

« Le régent te mande, mon prince. »

« Nous arrivons. » répondit Sasuke en se retournant vers Naruto pour finir de l'habiller. Naruto le regarda faire et sourit sans pouvoir se retenir. Sasuke voulait partager de plus en plus de choses avec lui et ça lui faisait du bien. Sans pouvoir se contrôler et alors que Kiba était toujours présent, Naruto s'approcha un peu plus du visage de Sasuke et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Sasuke se crispa des pieds à la tête. Il se dépêcha ensuite de terminer de rhabiller Naruto, prit la main de ce dernier, et le tira jusqu'au couloir dans lequel Kiba venait de s'écarter pour ne plus voir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait du mal à y croire. Son prince préférait les hommes. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu des hommes faire des choses ensemble dans un coin de l'immense jardin du château. A la cour se genre de passe-temps était courant. Mais c'était différent si cela touchait le prince lui-même.

Kiba se demandait s'il devait en parler au régent ou non. Il devait faire le garde avec Akamaru près de l'entrée du château pour la soirée. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il pourrait croiser Kakashi mais il pourrait toujours le lendemain ou même après.

Durant le repas du soir, Naruto n'ouvrit pas un seul instant la bouche et évita soigneusement de regarder le prince du Sud. Il se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu et, surtout, le fait d'avoir trahi Sasuke en racontant ce qui c'était passé. Cela devait resté secret. Le mariage, le fait de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ...

Sasuke était un prince. Même s'il était marié à Naruto par un simple baiser, il faudrait qu'il aime une femme plus tard. Il devait donner un héritier au trône. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle. Est-ce qu'il pourrait enfanter Sasuke ? Ses graines devaient bien servir à quelque chose. Naruto priait intérieurement pour que Sasuke ne le quitte jamais et ne lui dise jamais de le faire de son côté. Ce prince d'abord hautain et imbu de lui-même était en réalité tendre et maladroit.

Un peu après le dîner, les convives furent invité à se rendre dans les jardins près des fontaines.

Ce soir là, Naruto eu la peur de sa vie. Une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie.

Ils s'étaient tous rendus près des fontaines. Naruto se tenait un peu en retrait de Sasuke qui discutait diplomatie et ressources de leur pays respectifs avec Gaara. Naruto aurait aimé parler avec Minato tout de suite. Ils étaient prêts à faire des choses avec Sasuke. Mais il ne voulait pas faire n'importe quoi durant la nuit. Cependant Minato parlait avec le régent et quelques autres personnes de la cours.

Puis brusquement, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Naruto plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en sentant son cœur se serrer brutalement avant d'accélérer comme un diable. Il se sentit paniquer et regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de se jeter sur le prince en voyant le ciel s'illuminer de plusieurs feus de couleur. Sasuke sursauta en sentant Naruto l'agripper à la taille, écarquilla les yeux, et sourit en reconnaissant ce dernier et en le voyant trembler.

« Naruto ? »

Naruto, tremblant, apeuré, ferma les yeux en se resserrant contre Sasuke. Une autre coup de feu d'artifice, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, le fit tomber à terre. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Il s'agenouilla et se recroquevilla sur lui même en tenant sa tête entre ses mains et en couvrant ses oreilles. Les autres autour de lui applaudissaient et se félicitaient d'assister à pareil spectacle. Sasuke se pencha sur le côté pour essayer de relever Naruto. Gaara remarqua le mouvement et suivit le prince du regard pour constater que son « cadeau », le « sauvage », était accroupi au sol et complètement tétanisé.

Sasuke s'accroupit et posa une main sur l'épaule gauche de Naruto. Il s'approcha de son oreille et parla assez fort pour se faire entendre.

« N'ai pas peur. Ca fait du bruit mais ce n'est pas dangereux. Regarde comme c'est beau. »

Naruto hésita, et ouvrit un œil en relevant doucement la tête. Il fixa les beaux yeux noirs de Sasuke qui souriait en voulant lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Naruto se détendit peu à peu et leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder. Il continua de sursauter et de se crisper à chaque nouveau coup de feu mais regarda par intermittence en tenant la main de Sasuke resté accroupi près de lui et regardant lui aussi les cieux. Gaara n'avait pas bougé. Il les observait du coin de l'œil. Sasuke ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé de Naruto de toute la soirée et pourtant il avait l'air vraiment très proche de lui, lui aussi. Gaara, qui pensait que Naruto était tombé tout seul amoureux de son prince, se rendait compte que leur amour était réciproque. Il n'en dit mot mais se sentit réellement mal pour eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère posté près du grand conseiller qu'on lui avait présenté quelques heures plus tôt.  
L'homme, Orochimaru, ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il avait donc demandé à son frère de s'en approcher et de faire ami-ami du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il fallait être plus proche de ses ennemis que de ses amis.

Un souper fut proposé deux heures plus tard aux invités. Naruto s'endormait debout. Sa tête ne cessait de tomber en avant et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Il sursauta soudain en sentant une main adulte se poser sur son épaule droite. Il leva les yeux et reconnu son oncle qui lui sourit en prenant la parole.

« Le régent t'autorise à aller te coucher, Naruto. Va prendre des forces pour demain. »

Naruto n'attendit pas pour répondre par une question.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose avant ? »

Minato haussa un sourcil en répétant Naruto.

« Me demander quelque chose ? »

Naruto hocha la tête. Minato se tourna vers le régent que Naruto remarqua à côté de lui. Kakashi hocha la tête et partit le premier en suivant les autres. Il rejoignit Sasuke qui attendait Naruto et le fit avancer. Minato accompagna Naruto jusqu'à la chambre du prince sous le regard de quelques gardes postés le longs des couloirs. Il n'attendit pas pour interroger son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? »

Naruto rougit légèrement en regardant les femmes et les hommes passer en contre-sens. Il les évitait pour ne percuter personne et ne voulait pas parler en leur présence. Minato comprit et attendit qu'ils soient tranquilles dans la chambre du prince.

Naruto entra le premier suivit de son oncle. Il avança de quelques pas et se retourna en entendant la porte se fermer. Minato le regarda en attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Naruto prit son courage à deux mains, et posa la question.

« C'est permis, chez nous, de s'unir entre hommes ? »

Un grand silence s'empara de la pièce. Minato s'approcha de Naruto et le poussa jusqu'au lit pour qu'ils s'y asseyent.

« Attends un instant. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, là ? Tu veux t'unir à un homme ? »

« Je suis marié. »

Minato écarquilla les yeux en manquant de s'étouffer tout seul.

« Pardon ? »

« Le prince m'a embrassé. »

Minato leva les yeux au ciel et les fit rouler sous ses paupières en poussant comme un soupir de soulagement. Naruto le regarda. Il ne savait pas ce qui prenait à son oncle de faire un tel bruit. Il eu rapidement sa réponse.

« Tu n'es absolument pas marié, Naruto ! Le prince est un homme ! C'est aux femmes qu'on se marie, voyons ! »

Le ventre de Naruto se noua automatiquement. Sa gorge se serra.

« Ah bon ? »

« Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de penser qu'on se mariait aux hommes, enfin ? Et puis tu es le futur chef de tous les clans de nos terres ! Il va falloir que tu fasses le plus d'enfants possibles ! Comment veux-tu faire ça avec un homme ! »

Naruto baissa son visage. Il regarda ses mains posées sur ses cuisses et pris la parole à voix très basse.

« Ben j'aurai voulu savoir comment on faisait, justement... »

« Un homme ne peut pas donner naissance, Naruto. »

« Ah oui... »

Naruto était déçu et complètement perdu. Son ventre et son cœur le torturaient. Il posa une autre question.

« Alors... je devrai vraiment toucher une femme ? »

« Quand tu seras un peu plus âgé, oui. Mais nous devions en parler demain Naruto. Tu peux être un peu patient et attendre quelques heures de plus ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il déclara simplement quelque chose d'un ton dur et ferme.

« Je n'aime pas les femmes. »

Minato regarda Naruto dont la tête était baissée. Il se sentait mal pour son neveu et, ça, pour la bonne raison d'avoir vécu la même chose. Il posa une main sur l'épaule droite de Naruto. Il la serra en prenant la parole.

« Tu y seras forcé Naruto. »

« Je veux pas. » dit Naruto dont la voix recommençait à trembler, « Je vais rester avec Sasuke jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je... je suis marié avec lui. Et... et je suis sûr que je vais l'enfanter. C... cette nuit on va s'unir. On va trouver et tu pourras rien faire contre. C'est lui que j'aime. C'est de lui que je veux prendre soin toute ma vie. »

« Naruto. Pense à tes parents. Tu crois qu'ils vont être fiers de voir que tu renies ta culture ? Que tu te rapproches des gens qui ont tué des personnes de notre peuple ? Le prince a fait violer ta mère et l'a enfermée dans les cachots il y a déjà plusieurs jours. »

Un hoquet venait d'échapper à Naruto en entendant ces phrases. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne sut quoi répondre. Il sentit la main de Minato tapoter son épaule puis l'entendit lui demander de se reposer pour le lendemain. Qu'ils en parleraient entre eux durant le passage de son stade. Minato sortit de la chambre en laissant Naruto assis seul sur le lit.

Il rejoignit la cours au souper qui commençait à peine. Il remarqua un coup d'œil de Kakashi mais ne réussit pas à sourire. Il se sentait mal pour Naruto. Il se haïssait de devoir faire ça. Il anéantissait Naruto comme il avait été lui-même anéanti étant plus jeune.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **Pas de dans le prochain chapitre. Il n'est pas encore écrit. Donc ; SUSPENNNSS ! n.n

**Merci pous vos reviews ! Je crois que le passage au stade suivant vous intrigue assez... Huhu. Et que vous vous êtes inquiétez, aussi, de savoir qui avait tué qui. Rassurez ? #petit clin d'oeil# J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte au prochain ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ! A très bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Mon fils est triste.  
Nana : C'est de ta faute. C'est ta culture qui l'oblige à se marier avec un femme et à l'enfanter.  
Densetsu : Je vais changer ma culture ! èé  
Nana : ... euh oui enfin... si tu es encore vivant de ton côté...  
Densetsu : O.O !


	11. Un monde immense chapitre 11

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, ShinoHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, ShikaSai/SaiShika, InoSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 11.**

#une semaine plus tôt#

**Continent central. **_**Région Centrale.**_

« Où est passé cet invisible à la fin ? Il devait suivre le prince il me semble ! » s'écria la chef excédée des armées de la région. Anko, jeune femme de 28 ans aux formes avantageuses mais au caractère aussi trempé qu'il pouvait l'être, courait à travers les grands jardins du palais impérial à la recherche de Shino, jeune invisible du royaume qui avait eu pour mission personnelle de filer le prince de la région Est alors en visite chez sa cousine la reine de la région du centre.

Les invisibles était un peuple des montagnes qui restait normalement neutre à toute chose mais quelques-uns avaient fait un pacte avec la royauté durant les années précédentes. En échanges d'une meilleure vie, ils recevaient des missions plus ou moins dangereuses qu'ils devaient mener à bien. Et le meilleur d'entre eux était actuellement une jeune homme de 20 ans du nom d'Aburame Shino. Seulement ce Shino était aussi parfois très imprévisible dans sa manière d'agir et Anko en faisait souvent les frais. Et une fois de plus, Shino était introuvable tout comme l'empereur de la région Est. Anko espérait vainement que l'absence du premier soit dû à celle du second et qu'ainsi la mission se faisait sans heurt. Mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et cela tout simplement parce que Shino aurait dû la prévenir d'une manière ou d'une autre si le prince s'éloignait trop du palais.

En réalité, Shino avait reçu un autre ordre hiérarchiquement supérieur et était parti en laissant la garde de l'empereur à une autre personne qui s'était déjà faite semer.

L'empereur de la région Est était en ce moment dans la forêt des oubliés. Il venait de trouver un lac caché au pied d'une chute d'eau et comptait y prendre un bain bien mérité. Il regretta, en entrant dans l'eau certes un peu froide mais très agréable après tant de marches en pleine forêt, que son amant ne soit pas avec lui. Celui-ci n'avait pas souhaité l'accompagner plus à l'ouest que les murailles formant la frontière avec son pays. Neji, empereur de son royaume, avait hérité de la couronne depuis maintenant plusieurs années malgré son jeune âge. A 18 ans, il était déjà respecté par son peuple et avait entrepris la formation d'une alliance avec le pays le plus fermé du continent. Aidé de ses liens familiaux avec l'impératrice de la région du centre, il ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure des formalités d'usage et avait donc pris la liberté d'aller se promener seul dans le pays. Il s'était rapidement perdu mais ne s'en souciait pas réellement. Quelqu'un le trouverait bien. Il ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même dans la zone la plus dangereuse du continent. D'abord totalement insouciant, il s'arrêta de nager, nu et sans pudeur, en entendant une branche craquer non loin. Il se retourna dans l'eau et chercha du regard. Plus aucun bruit. Il resta attentif durant encore quelques minutes et, devant le silence, se complut dans l'eau un long moment. Cependant, lorsqu'il en sortit, son cœur se serra un instant en constatant que ses vêtements blancs avaient été souillés de terre. Quelqu'un était passé par-là. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et prit le chemin inverse de sa venue. Il devait retourner au palais impérial au plus vite. Il regretta de ne pas avoir forcé son amant à venir avec lui. Lui au moins avait le sens de l'orientation.

* * *

**Continent central.** _**Région Est.**_ _Frontière régions Est-Centre._

Une grande muraille. C'était ça qui se trouvait maintenant aux pieds du jeune rônin. Shikamaru, samouraï ayant quitté son école et donc perdu son maître avait, du haut de ses 19 ans, entrepris une marche jusqu'à la frontière avec la région du centre. Il voulait pénétrer celle-ci pour réussir à entrer en contact avec les grandes instances du pays. Il avait un compte à régler avec quelqu'un et le seul moyen, pour lui, passait par la rencontre avec le chefs des armées de la région du centre. Il posa une main sur le mur et le longea durant quelques centaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il avait l'impression d'être suivi ou observé depuis un ou deux kilomètres.

« Qui est-là ? Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là ! »

Il eut un moment d'hésitation, et ne ressentit soudain plus aucune présence. La personne qui le suivait avait dû partir. Ou alors elle était très douée pour se dissimuler. Shikamaru posa une main sur son katana Masamune en regardant une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Il était prêt à se défendre si le moment venait. Mais rien. Il soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers la muraille. Il fallait qu'il trouve une faille ou un moyen de passer au-dessus. Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien gardé mais Shikamaru savait se méfier. Si le pays avait la réputation d'être le plus fermé du continent depuis des générations d'empereur, ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'on le disait. Il ne savait rien de la force adverse et se devait d'être prudent. Il décida de continuer à marcher jusqu'à une forêt toute proche. La muraille la traversait, mais il trouverait peut-être plus facilement un passage qu'à découvert. Les arbres centenaires et parfois millénaires de la région avaient de solides racines capable de soulever les maisons en pierres des quartiers nobles de la capitale. Peut-être allait-il donc y avoir un trou à agrandir au raz du sol et qui ne soit pas surveillé de l'autre côté.

Après quatre heures de marches vers le Nord dont une en pleine forêt, Shikamaru aperçu un début de fissure à hauteur d'épaule dans la muraille. Une très légère fissure. Shikamaru sorti son katana de son fourreau, et le leva pour en enfoncer la pointe dans la fissure afin d'en voir la profondeur. Mais celle-ci n'était pas plus épaisse qu'une tête d'épingle. Shikamaru rangea son sabre, regarda autour de lui, et continua sans quitter la brèche des yeux. Brèche qui semblait s'agrandir au fur et à mesure des pas du jeune homme. Sa patience fut récompensée à la nuit tombé lorsqu'il remarqua un rayon de lumière provenant de l'Ouest. Il ralentit son pas en s'approchant et constata une faille à peine plus grande qu'une tête humaine dans la muraille au niveau du sol et provoquée par la racine d'un camphrier gigantesque. L'arbre semblait vouloir réunir les deux régions en transperçant la frontière représentée par l'épaisse muraille. Cependant, le rônin ne sauta pas de joie. La lumière ne pouvait être qu'artificielle. L'endroit était donc surveillé.

Shikamaru se fit le plus silencieux possible et marcha lentement en longeant la muraille. Il y colla rapidement son dos rendu tout près du trou. Il discerna quelques voix et fut étonné de comprendre qu'un village se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit et d'activité pour que cela soit des gardes venues surveiller et protéger la faille. Il entendit ensuite comme un bruit sourd et retint un sursaut peu de temps après en voyant un cailloux traverser le trou. Il entendit des voix d'enfants.

« T'as triché ! T'as dépassé la ligne pour être plus près ! »

« Non ! J'avais le pied derrière ! Menteur ! »

Les cailloux venaient de gamins jouant à lancer des pierres au travers du trou dans la muraille. Shikamaru sourit, et se pencha pour ramasser un cailloux. Il s'approcha un peu, et le lança dans l'autre sens. Il entendit alors un gamin crier à un autre de ne pas s'approcher mais en vain puisque Shikamaru vit très rapidement une petite tête sortir du trou et chercher du regard. Shikamaru sorti alors Masamune de son fourreau pour faire un éclat de lumière avec la lune. Le jeune garçon d'à peine plus de 6 ans tourna aussitôt la tête en écarquillant les yeux. Il resta muet tandis que le rônin s'approchait de lui. Rendu à moins d'un mètre de lui, Shikamaru fit entendre sa voix grave et très sérieuse.

« C'est un village, de l'autre côté ? »

Blanc. Puis le garçon réagit en voyant bouger le katana de Shikamaru.

« Oui ! Ne nous pillez pas ! Il y a rien ici ! »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil et l'interrogea encore.

« Rien ? Juste quelques familles pauvres sans police ? »

« Oui m'sieur ! Me tuez pas ! » demanda le petit garçon.

« Pourquoi je te tuerai ? Tu as l'air plutôt habile de tes mains. C'est toi qui a envoyé le cailloux au travers du trou, non ? D'après ta voix je ne pense pas me tromper. »

« J'ai triché, m'sieur. »

« Tu n'as pas triché. Tu as rusé. » rétorqua Shikamaru.

Il s'assit sur la racine passant par le trou en gardant son katana en main. Il joua un peu avec devant les yeux émerveillés du garçon qui ne l'a quittait pas des yeux.

« Il n'y a personne pour protéger la frontière, ici ? » demande Shikamaru.

« Vous voulez entrer ? »

Shikamaru se tut. Il regarda juste le garçon du coin de l'œil.

« Mon père garde le village. Vous allez pas le tuer, hein ? » demanda le garçon d'un air inquiet.

Shikamaru lui demanda alors son prénom.

« Kouta, m'sieur ! Et vous ? »

« Sai. » répondit Shikamaru qui s'amusa d'entendre le jeune garçon dire qu'il aurait aimé avoir un prénom aussi classe. Il était sûr que le bonhomme ne l'oublierait pas.

Puis soudain, une voix rauque se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la muraille. Kouta disparut, emporté par quelqu'un.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas essayer de passer la frontière, Kouta ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras si un ours te dévore ? »

« J'essayai de rattraper les cailloux que j'ai lancé, papa ! »

Shikamaru n'écouta plus et se releva. Il regarda le camphrier à côté de lui et estima sa hauteur. Peut-être pouvait-il passer par au-dessus. Il se ferait moins facilement repérer. Il attendit un peu qu'un semblant de silence se fasse de l'autre côté, et entrepris de grimper l'arbre. Mais moins de trois mètres plus haut, une branche rompu et le fit redescendre de deux mètres.

Il entendit une voix grave plus haut.

« N'essaie même pas. »

Shikamaru s'immobilisa sur la branche sur laquelle il s'était réceptionné, et sonda l'obscurité au-dessus de lui.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Et tu n'as pas à passer de l'autre côté. Si tu essaies encore attends-toi à avoir la tête tranchée. »

« Tu fais parties des armées ? Je dois parler à ton chef. »

Silence. Puis une réponse après quelques instants.

« Je n'ai de chef que l'impératrice. Et je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher. »

« Je veux parler au chef des armées de ton pays. Je veux offrir mes services à ton impératrice. » assura Shikamaru en essayant de voir où était l'homme qui lui parlait. A sa voix il ne semblait pas très âgé et Shikamaru espérait donc qu'il soit assez naïf et inexpérimenté pour se montrer ou l'aider à passer. Il attendit quelque minutes avant de vouloir reprendre la parole, mais fut interrompu dans son élan par l'autre.

« Je m'appelle Shino Aburame. Si tu arrives à traverser sans que je puisse t'en empêcher et que tu réussis à trouver la chef des armées, dis-lui que je te recommande. »

Shikamaru prononça un simple « bien » très calme et s'assit à terre en tailleur. Il pencha sa tête en avant, ferma les yeux, et entrelaça ses mains paumes ouvertes aux ciel avec ses index et pouces se touchant par couples du bout des doigts.

Plus haut dans l'arbre millénaire, Shino l'observait en se posant la question à savoir ce que fabriquait le rônin. Il connaissait cette race d'homme dévoué à la seule vie de leur sabre. Des hommes ayant perdu leur maître ou ayant quitter leur école d'arme. Il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il n'y en avait pas dans son pays. Mais il en avait entendu parler par les anciens de son village. Il avait donc deviné, en voyant le jeune homme manier son katana, qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un rônin. Une autre question à se poser était pourquoi voulait-il traverser la frontière ? Etait-ce vraiment pour rencontrer le chef des armées ? Que lui voulait-il ? De plus, Anko n'était pas femme à faire confiance à un étranger. Rien que les hommes forts des petits villages alentours devaient passer un nombre d'épreuves impressionnantes avant de pouvoir prétendre essayer d'entrer dans l'armée, ... qu'irait-elle faire d'un étranger et rônin, de plus ? Peut-être n'avait-il plus de maître parce qu'il l'avait tué lui-même !

Un quart d'heure passa sans que Shikamaru ne bouge mais Shino n'avait pourtant perdu aucune concentration. Puis soudain, la tête de Shikamaru retomba en avant. Shino bougea, et fut ébloui par une reflet provoqué par le katana de Shikamaru qui se jeta aussitôt sur le tronc du camphrier. Il monta bien plus rapidement qu'il était normalement humainement possible, et surpris Shino en le poussant de la branche où il se trouvait. L'invisible tomba sans qu'il lui soit possible de se rattraper, et Shikamaru monta encore plus haut pour arriver à hauteur de la muraille par-dessus laquelle il sauta. Il se réceptionna sur le toit en ardoise d'une maison avec chance pensa-t-il car, en regardant autour de lui, il constata que ce type de toit était assez rare. Pratiquement tous étaient en chaume. La chance lui souriait. Gardant une main sur la poignée de son katana, il sauta sur deux ou trois toits en ardoise pour se laisser tomber dans une ruelle déserte du village. Il se fit aussi silencieux qu'il le pouvait, passa la nuit à surveiller si l'homme qui lui avait lancé le défis de passer la frontière le suivait, et quitta le village à l'aube en même temps que certains marchands.

Shino, lui, avait quitté le village bien avant Shikamaru. Il était déjà plusieurs kilomètres devant le rônin. Il l'avait délibérément laissé passé en jouant l'incompétent et voulait prévenir son impératrice de la venue d'un étranger dans la capitale. Un étranger voulant semble-t-il faire un pacte avec eux.

* * *

**Continent central. **_**Région Centrale.**_

Quelques heures plus tard, à la capitale de la région centre, l'empereur de la région Est venait de se réveiller et se délectait d'un délicieux repas servi avec attention par les geishas de la maison. La nuit avaient été quelque peu mouvementée jusqu'à son retour au palais. Il avait manqué de peu de se faire tuer par des gardes dans la forêts des oubliés et avait dû se justifier pour sa présence. L'invisible qui devait le suivre avait, de justesse, empêcher les soldats de lui ôter la vie. Il s'attendait d'ailleurs à devoir assister à leur exécution dans la journée. Il soupira, et sourit à une jeune geisha lui servant un verre de saké. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire mais cela ne rendit pas Neji plus heureux. Il retint un soupir et regarda les femmes autour de lui. Son amant lui manquait. Les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça. Un peu de temps en temps, comme ça, ... mais aucune n'avait jamais réussi à lui donner ce que son amant lui apportait.

Deux heures plus tard, il fut invité à se joindre à la promenade de l'impératrice dans les jardins zen du palais. Il accepta avec plaisir en pensant qu'il pourrait se détendre un peu, mais une nouvelle vint l'incommoder. Sa cousine l'impératrice, Hinata, lui annonça une nouvelle d'un air grave.

« Quelqu'un de votre pays a illégalement infiltré mon pays cette nuit, mon cousin. »

Neji s'immobilisa un instant, et repris sa marche pour rattraper sa cousine qui l'interrogea à ce sujet.

« Vous savez quelque chose ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non ma cousine ! Qui est-il ? L'avez vous attrapé ? »

« Mon homme de main personnel me dit qu'il s'agit d'un rônin se faisant appeler Sai. Est-ce que son nom vous dit quelque chose ? »

Neji fronça un sourcil l'espace d'une seconde en haussant le second.

« Sai ? Bien sur que oui ! Il travaille pour moi. Mais je peux vous certifier qu'il se trouve en ce moment même dans mon palais ! Je lui ai donné pour mission de protéger mon am... ma plus fidèle maîtresse. » se corrigea-t-il avant de terminer sa phrase en bombant le torse de manière masculine.

« Il semblerait qu'il vous ait désobéit. » constata à haute voix Hinata.

« Il s'agit d'un autre homme ! Un autre Sai ! Comment pourrait-il me trahir de la sorte alors que je l'ai nommé maître de son école ? Ecole que j'ai d'ailleurs fait transférer dans l'enceinte de mon palais pour former les meilleurs de mes samouraïs ! »

Hinata haussa juste une épaule d'un air absent en frôlant de la main gauche une iris à sa hauteur. Elle ajouta juste quelque mots.

« Peut-être me cachez-vous quelque chose, alors ? Vous n'iriez pas créer une guerre entre nos pays après le mal que vous avez eu à entrer ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Neji en resta coi. Il fronça de nouveau ses sourcils, et les deux cette fois, et déclara avec aplomb que si l'on retrouvait cet homme ayant infiltré le pays, il le tuerait lui-même. L'impératrice Hinata sembla satisfaite de la réponse, et changea de sujet.

De son côté, Shikamaru ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qui pouvait se passer à la capitale et de ce qu'il pouvait y risquer. Il se dirigeait tout seul dans la gueule du loup, confiant en pensant que le nom de Shino Aburame lui ouvrirait les portes du palais impérial.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«« Si tu étais venu avec moi tu ne serais pas tombé malade, espèce d'idiot. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à rester dans ce pays ? Tu ne veux pas découvrir d'autres paysages ? Il y a tellement de merveilles au-delà des frontières. »

« La seule merveille que je veux observer nuit est jour est juste devant moi, mon empereur. Je n'ai donc nul besoin de faire des milliers de lieux pour la chercher. »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déplu car j'ai cru comprendre que ce que vous attendiez était surtout la réaction de Naruto aux infos données par Minato. Il va falloir attendre pour le savoir ! Tindinnn ! Patience, donc. J'espère que vous avez malgré tout aimé et attends impatiemment vos reviews ! Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : C'est qui, l'amant de Neji ?  
Nana : Euh... je... tu verras ?  
Itachi : #remarque quelque chose de bien précis et pali à vu d'oeil# Euh... D... Densetsu ? Et... Et si on allait dans la chambre, un peu ? Hein ? On va laisser Nana tranquille ! #prend Densetsu par la main et l'embarque avec lui#


	12. Un monde immense chapitre 12

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, ShinoHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, ShikaSai/SaiShika, InoSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 12.**

**Continent central. **_**Région Centrale.**_

Neji en resta coi. Il fronça de nouveau ses sourcils, et les deux cette fois, et déclara avec aplomb que si l'on retrouvait cet homme ayant infiltré le pays, il le tuerait lui-même. L'impératrice Hinata sembla satisfaite de la réponse, et changea de sujet.

De son côté et quelques jours plus tard, Shikamaru ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qui pouvait se passer à la capitale et de ce qu'il pouvait y risquer. Il se dirigeait tout seul dans la gueule du loup, confiant en pensant que le nom de Shino Aburame lui ouvrirait les portes du palais impérial.

Confiant oui, mais pas longtemps. Après tout pourquoi ce nom lui ouvrirait des portes puisqu'il l'avait si facilement dupé ? Quoiqu'il l'avait peut-être finalement trop bien dupé. A force de se passer et de se repasser les minutes qui l'avaient vu traverser la frontière, Shikamaru réalisa que ce Shino l'avait laissé faire. Il se sentit dupé. On s'était moqué de lui. Son honneur passé de samouraï en pris un coup mais, désormais rônin, il se dit que la chose était après tout la bienvenue. Il avait passé la frontière sans heurt et rapidement.

Toutefois pensa-t-il, si venait à recroiser ce Shino, il lui dirait très certainement le fond de sa pensée après l'avoir remercié.

Mais pour le moment, il regardait les alentours. Ils parcouraient un petit chemin de terre entre les larges rizières du pays. Les quelques femmes qui y travaillaient, lorsqu'elles le regardaient, semblaient fixer nettement son katana. Shikamaru le nota et pensa alors qu'il serait bon de changer de tenue pour une autre plus appropriée à la région. Le samouraï ne couraient plus les rues depuis deux bonnes centaines d'années. Une révolte ayant eu lieu dans ce pays, l'empereur du moment avait fait abattre tous les concernés. Shikamaru n'y avait jamais réellement cru, mais il fut obligé de l'admettre : les samouraï n'existaient plus dans ce pays. Il s'arrêta donc au premier village qu'il put traverser pour voler quelques vêtements ainsi qu'un drap séchant dans une ruelle pour cacher son sabre à l'intérieur. Habillé d'un pantalon court et d'un haut aux couleurs ocres, il put passer plus facilement inaperçu sur les chemins. Il ne fit aucune mauvaise rencontre sur la route et se questionna même de savoir si le pays était si bien gardé. Peut-être était-ce une question de traverser la frontière ou non. Une fois à l'intérieur, les gens étaient tranquille. Lui, on l'avait laissé passer. Pourtant il resta malgré tout sur ces gardes. Rendu à un jour de marche de la capitale après deux semaines à parcourir le pays, il décida de s'arrêter en ville pour quelques jours. Il devait collecter plus d'informations pour savoir comment passer le mur d'enceinte du palais et parler au chef des armées du pays. Chef qui se trouvait apparemment être une femme. Il avait entendu, de plus, que l'empereur de la région Est était reparti dans la semaine. Il devait maintenant être rentré chez lui. La garde devait donc sûrement être moins étroite autour du palais qu'elle ne l'était durant les jours précédents.

**Continent central. **_**Région Est. **_

« Mon empereur ? Et si vous vous réveilliez ? Votre petit déjeuner est prêt à être servi. »

Neji fronça ses sourcils en sortant de ses songes. Une douce voix grave lui chuchotait à l'oreille de se réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement ses paupières, et sourit en voyant son amant penché vers lui. Il prit la parole en tendant son bras et en posant sa main droite sur la joue de son préféré.

« Tu daignes enfin te présenter devant moi ? Je t'ai attendu, hier soir. »

« Excusez-moi. J'étais encore un peu souffrant et ne voulais pas vous rendre malade. » dit l'amant en souriant sereinement. Une homme de 23 ans au cheveux assez longs mais moins que son empereur. D'abord prisonnier, son arrogance mêlée de sagesse avait séduit l'empereur qui lui avait peu à peu céder sa confiance. Laquelle avait fini par se transformer en amour passionné.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda Neji en faisant glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de son aîné.

« Oui. Votre retour a sûrement dû me guérir. »

« Si tu étais venu avec moi tu ne serais pas tombé malade, espèce d'idiot. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à rester dans ce pays ? Tu ne veux pas découvrir d'autres paysages ? Il y a tellement de merveilles au-delà des frontières. »

« La seule merveille que je veux observer nuit et jour est juste devant moi, mon empereur. Je n'ai donc nul besoin de faire des milliers de lieux pour la chercher. »

« Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur. » s'amusa Neji malgré tout flatté. Il appuya sur la nuque de son amant et le fit venir à lui pour être embrassé. Le baiser rompu, il lui murmura qu'il lui était interdit de sortir de la chambre avant de l'avoir fait jouir au moins une fois. L'attente du voyage avait été beaucoup trop longue pour lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il faisait entrer son petit-déjeuner en ordonnant à son amant de rester manger avec lui. Puis, au court du repas, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Il se tourna vers son aîné et l'interrogea.

« Sai t'as bien gardé durant mon voyage ? Il ne s'est pas absenté, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sai ? Non. Il est resté au palais quasiment collé à moi nuit et jour. Il doit d'ailleurs attendre dans une salle voisine en ce moment-même. Il m'a accompagné ce matin. » répondit le jeune homme de manière étonnée.

Neji regarda autour de lui et interpella une servante en lui demandant de se renseigner sur ce sujet. La femme acquiesça et prit congé. Neji soupira, attrapa un bol de nattô, des graines de soja cuites puis laissées fermentées, et écarta la couverture de soie le recouvrant.

« Petit-déjeuner ! » déclara-t-il en faisant couler le contenu du bol sur lui au niveau de son entrejambe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant et sourit en lui ordonnant de manger proprement et sans les mains et de, surtout, ne pas en laisser une seule trace. L'amant obéit et se pencha sur le corps de son empereur pour commencer le jeu auquel il participait de temps en temps lors des repas. Il savait comment mettre son jeune maître dans un état second. Il l'entendait déjà gémir en se rallongeant. Il sentit sa main se poser sur son crâne et perçu son prénom murmuré très faiblement.

« ... hh... Itachi... hhh »

**Continent central. **_**Région Nord.**_

« Princesse ! Princesse ! » s'écria la plus proche demoiselle de compagnie de la princesse du Nord, Ino Yamanaka.

« Que ce passe-t-il Sakura ? Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de débusquer ce maudit lapin ! » râla la princesse en chuchotant malgré tout. Elle se trouvait derrière une buisson à l'orée du bois tout près de son château. Il avait neigé durant la nuit et, au matin, la princesse avait croisé un lapin blanc aux yeux rouges alors qu'elle se promenait à cheval. Lequel s'était cabré et l'avait faite tomber. Elle réclamait donc vengeance en ce bel après-midi d'hiver.

« On m'a dit que le prince du Sud a passé la frontière de son pays hier matin et qu'il devrait arrivé au château des Uchiwa demain dans la journée ! Il sera là dans deux semaines si tout va bien ! »

« Je n'ai rien à faire d'un petit pleurnichard qui ne sait jouer qu'au château de sable, Sakura. Maintenant aide-moi et fais le tour ! Je suis sûre que cet animal est là ! »

Sakura obéit tout en prenant la parole. Elle recouvrit ses cheveux roses coupés courts par la faute de sa princesse lors d'un défi entre elles, et lui reprocha son manque de féminité.

« Si vous arrêtiez de jouer à la guerre, princesse ? Une jeune fille ne devrait pas courir après les lapins. Surtout quand un prétendant arrive sous peu ! Vous devriez plutôt être avec vos couturières à préparer une nouvelle toilettes à porter lors d »

« J'ai déjà des centaines de robes, Sakura ! » interrompit Ino. Puis elle se redressa en souriant. Elle venait d'avoir une idée qu'elle ne tarda pas à partager avec sa confidente.

« Mais en fait ! Bien sûr que si ! Il me faut un nouveau manchon. La fourrure de ce lapin sera parfaite pour ça ! » fit-elle en souriant d'un air sadique. Elle était résolue à avoir l'animal qui lui avait valu un bleu sur ses délicates fesses de princesse de sang.

Seulement, moins de dix minutes plus tard, les deux demoiselles se firent prendre en train de courir dans la neige et d'y tomber, et furent automatiquement priées de rentrer immédiatement à l'intérieur du château. Inoichi, son père, n'aimait pas savoir sa fille se comporter comme un garçon manqué. Le tempérament d'Ino n'était déjà pas très féminin alors si elle agissait en plus comme un homme, elle ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un avec qui se marier. Elle avait beaucoup de prétendant mais jamais ceux-ci ne l'avait vu. Il espérait que tout se passe bien lors de la visite du prince du Sud. Sa fille n'avait pas du tout l'air prête à la venue d'un jeune homme ni a entretenir une relation avec. Il avait donc demandé à une femme de confiance du royaume d'éduquer sa fille en conséquence. Ino allait bientôt la rencontrer.

« Père ! » s'écria-t-elle en entrant dans un grand salon, « pourquoi m'avez-vous faite appeler ? J'étais sur le point d'attraper cette saleté de lapin ! » râla-t-elle.

« Surveille ton langage, Ino. Et ce lapin sera attrapé par nos chasseur si tu veux à ce point sa dépouille. »

« Je voulais l'attraper seule. Ou alors avec Sakura. » bouda-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil près d'une grande cheminé.

« Il y a plus important pour le moment. Comme tu le sais, le prince du Sud vient te rencontrer. Il arrivera dans peu de temps et tu dois savoir certaines choses sur les relations entre homme et femme. »

« On m'a déjà expliqué le serpent et la grotte à mes treize ans, père... »

Silence. Inoichi se racla la gorge en se tenant bien droit et demanda à sa fille qui lui avait parler de ces choses-là. Ino répondit très nettement qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

« ... bien... » concéda Inoichi en regardant sa fille de manière analytique, « et tu es sûre d'avoir tout compris, à ce moment-là ? »

Ino marqua un temps d'arrêt, et haussa une épaule en regardant sur le côté. Elle n'osait dire à son père qu'elle n'avait pas très bien compris l'image du serpent. Elle avait posé la question à Sakura qui n'avait pas su lui répondre.

« Père, ... ? Comment sont formés les... »

Elle s'interrompit en regardant son père. Elle n'osait pas. Elle tourna son visage sur le côté et soupira que sa mère ne devait pas être très douée pour les explications car malgré sa facilité d'apprentissage, elle n'avait pas tout compris. Le roi sourit alors et fit entrer Shizune, une jeune femme de 31ans qui servirait de professeur de vie à Ino.

« Voici Shizune. Elle sera sûrement meilleur professeur que ta mère, Ino. »

« Merci, père. » remercia la jeune fille.

Le roi donna un baiser sur la joue à sa fille, salua Shizune en lui demandant de prendre soin de bien instruire sa fille et, surtout, de manière correcte, puis il sortit de la pièce.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, un jeune garçon avait été demandé. Une heure après son arrivée, Ino ressortait de la pièce blanche comme un linge et sous le choc. Elle repris ses esprits, et couru jusqu'à sa chambre en prenant soin de demander à ce que Sakura l'y rejoigne rapidement. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, Ino referma la porte derrière elle et prit les épaules de son amie d'enfance en lui parlant.

« J'ai vu un homme nu ! »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant sa princesse.

« Pardon ? » fit-elle simplement.

« Ils ont quelque chose qui pend entre leur jambes ! C'est ça le serpent de l'histoire de ma mère ! Et ils ... » Ino grimaça sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase. Sakura l'emmena jusqu'à son lit et la fit asseoir en lui demandant de se calmer doucement. Ino reprit la parole.

« Ca se balance, c'est... et ça devient dur quand on le touche ! »

« Vous l'avez touché ? » demanda Sakura de façon étonnée. Elle trouva, d'un coup, sa princesse bien plus courageuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Non ! » s'outra Ino, « C'est Shizune qui m'a montré ! Je ne vais pas touché à... à ça ! C'est immonde ! Tu aurais vu ça, tu... »

Ino arrêta son flot de parole en voyant son amie rougir et détourner son regard. Elle l'interrogea.

« Tu en as déjà vu ? »

Sakura fit un mouvement vague de tête en haussant une épaule. Ino attrapa alors le bras de son amie en lui posant une autre question.

« Quand ça ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Mais raconte-moi à la fin ! » ordonna la princesse en se levant. Elle se campa sur ses deux pieds face à sa confidente et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en fronçant ses sourcils. Sakura joignit ses mains en prenant une grande inspiration, et parla d'une voix tremblante.

« Je ne suis pas de votre rang, princesse. La vie ne m'a pas toujours été facile et c... certains hommes de la cour sont des brutes. » avoua-t-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard de sa princesse. Sa voix tremblait et des larmes s'amoncelaient peu à peu dans ses yeux verts. Ino s'agenouilla devant son amie en prenant ses mains.

« Shizune m'a parlé de ça, aussi. Des hommes saouls ou sans cœur ni sentiment forçant les femmes. C'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Qui a osé faire ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas important princesse. Cela s'est passé il y a plus d'un an maintenant. Ne vous en faites pas. »

Ce qu'elle omit de dire c'est que l'homme qui lui avait fait endurer ces choses continuait encore.

Ino vint se rasseoir à côté d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la réconforter un peu. Sakura n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que cela ne changeait en rien ce qui c'était et se passait.

« Si ce prince du Sud essaie de me toucher une seule fois, je lui donnerai la gifle qu'il mérite ! Comme tout les hommes qui foulent cette terre ! »

Sakura rit doucement sans répondre. Elle profita des bras de sa princesse autour d'elle et s'écarta après quelques instants en essuyant ses larmes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas princesse. »

« Ca doit être horrible, quand même, non ? » demanda Ino sans réaliser la gravité de ce qu'avait vécu Sakura. « Cette chose qui... entre en toi. » grimaça-t-elle.

Sakura força un sourire et tenta de rassurer sa princesse.

« Cela peut-être plaisant aussi. Sinon les gens n'aimerait pas le faire autant je pense. »

« Les gens aiment ça ? S... Seulement les hommes, alors ? Ils nous forcent tous ? »

Vous demanderez à Shizune, si vous le souhaitez. Et puis peut-être que ce Gaara sera un bon parti pour vous ! »

« Hors de question ! » s'écria Ino en pliant ses bras sur son torse. « Je ne laisserai jamais aucun homme me toucher. Je l'interdis ! Je suis une princesse et personne n'a le droit de me donner des ordres. ... à part mon père. » termina-t-elle avec un peu moins d'assurance. Sakura sourit légèrement en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

« Bon ! Il nous faut toujours attraper ce maudit lapin, Sakura ! Viens ! Tu vas m'aider. » ordonna Ino.

Sakura obéit et suivit la princesse en silence jusqu'à l'extérieur du château sans qu'on ne les en empêche pour le moment. Son ventre se noua en pensant au fait que sa plus proche amie serait peut-être bientôt mariée alors que, pensant ce temps, elle, serait toujours l'objet de l'homme le plus puissant du royaume.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"« Sasuke ! MAMAN ! MAMAAAANnn ! »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Tindinn ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop embrouillés entre toutes les regions que nous avons visité. Dans le prochain chapitre, comme vous le monter la preview, nous revenons nous pencher sur Sasuke et Naruto. :p Héhé. J'espère que vous avez hâte ! En attendant la suite, je vous invite à poster des reviews et à faire des hypothèses (en autre). Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**

Itachi : #voit Densetsu pas content, s'écarte en pensant que c'est à cause du ItaNeji#  
Densetsu : èé...  
Itachi : Densetsu, ... trésor, je... =s  
Densetsu : #parle enfin# Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à ma femme ?  
Itachi : O.O...  
_#Et oui ! Haha ! C'était la preview qui dérangeait Densetsu ! :p#_


	13. Un monde immense chapitre 13

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, ShinoHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, ShikaSai/SaiShika, InoSaku, InoiSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 13. **_(Joyeux Noël 2010 !)_

**Continent central. **_**Région Ouest.**_

Sasuke entra dans sa chambre en retirant le nœud qui lui serrait le cou et retira sa veste. Il était prêt à enfin s'unir avec Naruto. Il y avait pensé durant toute la fin de soirée qui avait traînée en longueur et était pressé de ressentir le bienêtre qu'il avait pu éprouvé durant les caresses échangées avec son ami.

Seulement, Naruto s'était endormi dans le grand lit de Sasuke depuis bientôt une heure. Son oncle Minato lui avait parlé de trop de choses en même temps, il n'avait appris que de mauvaises nouvelles qu'il ne voulait pas croire et, ajouté à cela la soirée haute en frayeur à cause du feu d'artifice, de la terre manquante, du prince du Sud lui disant qu'il était impensable pour deux hommes de vivre une relation amoureuse entre eux, ... Naruto s'était endormi de fatigue. Sasuke s'approcha de lui en souriant et passa le dos de son index sur sa joue en chuchotant.

« Comment oses-tu t'endormir dans le lit de ton prince sans ma permission et en mon absence ? »

Il retint un soupir et décida de laisser Naruto dormir. Il se changea seul et se glissa tout près de Naruto en se couchant sous les draps. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui chuchota « bonne nuit » avant de fermer les yeux pour trouver plus rapidement le sommeil. Il chercha à tâtons le corps de Naruto au bout d'un moment et enlaça ce dernier pour se réchauffer à son contact. Peu avant de s'endormir, il entendit quelques mots de la part de Naruto.

« ... maman... maman, reviens ! »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en s'écartant. Il entendit une plainte perdue s'échapper de la gorge de Naruto. Et le sentit trembler un peu. Il le resserra très fort contre lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il n'était pas seul qu'il était là avec lui. La voix de Naruto se fit entendre.

« Sasu... ! ... laisse-moi la voir, libère-là ... ! Je te ferai de beaux enfants... ! » Naruto sanglota encore une fois puis deux avant que sa voix se hausse et qu'il ne hurle en bougeant dans le lit.

« Sasuke ! MAMAN ! MAMAAAANnn ! »

Sasuke sursauta en s'écartant, et secoua Naruto pour qu'il se réveille.

« Naruto ! Naruto ! »

Naruto ouvrit grand ses yeux et reconnu la silhouette et surtout la voix de Sasuke.

« Naruto ! Tu as fait un mauvais rêve. Ca va ? »

« Sasuke... ? » murmura doucement Naruto en regardant le prince.

Puis il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Sasuke. Il s'excusa en le repoussant et sorti du lit avant de le contourner pour aller s'asseoir par terre puis s'allonger devant les yeux éberlués de Sasuke qui l'interrogea.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu... tu peux rester dans mon lit si tu veux ! »

« Dis, ... » commença Naruto avec hésitation, « Tu n'a pas fait de mal à ma... tu... Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, que tu ne veux pas que je... mais tu n'as pas fait de mal à ma maman, hein ? » demanda Naruto en levant son visage pris de panique vers Sasuke. Il avait peur pour sa mère.

Sasuke fut pris au dépourvu. Il dévia son regard en fronçant ses sourcils et parla d'un ton dur sans le vouloir.

« Je t'ai demandé de ne pas parlé d'elle. Alors arrête tout de suite et vient de coucher. Ici. On... Je vais te caresser comme tout à l'heure. P... Prends ton pot de terre à côté de toi. »

Naruto baissa les yeux en se sentant mal. Il ne voulait pas être caressé par Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas faire quoique ce soit. Rien à part voir sa mère et pouvoir lui parler.

Mais il se leva et obéit à Sasuke qui sourit en le voyant s'allonger à côté de lui. Sasuke retira sa longue chemise de nuit et se colla à Naruto pour l'embrasser doucement du bout des lèvres. Naruto ferma les yeux et le laissa faire.

« Caresse-moi, toi aussi. »

« Oui. » prononça tout simplement Naruto en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de Sasuke déjà au garde à vous. Le jeune prince gémit en se crispant un instant. Il ouvrit sa bouche et souffla comme il put en voulant se faire discret. Sa main s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et agrippa l'épaule de Naruto alors que la seconde faisait de même sur l'autre.

« Hh... hh Naruto.. ! N...hh... Continues ! »

« Oui. » dit calmement Naruto qui n'était pas du tout excité. Il accélérait en pensant à sa mère sûrement dans les cachots du château. Il se demandait si son oncle était sérieux, si Sasuke avait vraiment fait ça. Il grimaça de tristesse et de mal-être en accélérant encore et renifla en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue. Puis il sursauta en se crispant et émit un léger hoquet en sentant la semence de Sasuke arriver dans sa main et un peu contre lui. Sasuke venait de jouir. Le prince reprit doucement son souffle et se tourna sur le dos avant de regarder en direction de Naruto qui essuyait sa main contre le dessous de son oreiller. Il l'interrogea.

« Tu as aimé aussi ? Tu... Tu n'as pas besoin de ton pot de terre ? »

« Non. Ca va. J'ai... j'ai compris que ça ne sert à rien. » répondit calmement Naruto en essayant de garder un semblant de voix normale. Il tremblait et se contenait pour ne pas pleurer. Il s'allongea de dos à Sasuke et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et colla le dos de son ami contre son torse en l'enlaçant. Il sentit le corps de Naruto trembler puis discerna quelques sanglots mal étouffés. Il chuchota en le resserrant contre lui et en se soulevant un peu par-dessus lui.

« Naruto ? Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Naruto ? »

« Je veux la voir Sasuke ! Je suis désolé mais je veux la voir ! Je sais que tu l'as emprisonnée ! Et tu lui as fait d'autres choses horribles ! Tu m'avais promis que si j'étais sage, si... si je t'obéissais, tu ferais en sorte qu'elle aille bien ! Tu m'avais promis ! Je veux la voir je n'te crois plus Sasuke ! Pourquoi t... Je... J'éprouve des choses pour toi et que je voie ma maman ne changera rien tu sais ! Laisse-moi la voir s'il te plaît ! Je veux la voir, c'est ma maman ! »

Naruto sanglota en se contenant comme il pouvait et essuyait ses larmes tout en sentant Sasuke se rallonger dans son dos et le resserrer contre lui. Il lui disait qu'il lui pardonnerait l'emprisonnement s'il lui laissait la voir. Sasuke ferma les yeux en serrant Naruto contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il lui chuchota l'ordre de se taire et de se calmer et, surtout, de dormir. Naruto obéit comme il put. Il se força à ravaler ses larmes en répétant des « oui, d'accord » à Sasuke qui se sentait mal de savoir que c'était simplement parce que Naruto lui avait promis d'obéir pour le bien de sa mère. Mère qui se trouvait normalement toujours dans les cachots du château.

Il attendit que Naruto soit profondément endormi pour se relever, se rhabiller de sa chemise de nuit et d'un grand manteau de laine, puis sortir de sa chambre. Il alla réveiller le premier domestique venu et demanda à ce que la mère de Naruto soit sortie du cachot où elle était enfermée et qu'elle soit habillée, lavée, sustentée, et mise au chaud dans un lit d'une des plus belle chambre du château. Et qu'on ne la dérange pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse lui-même sauf pour lui apporter un petit déjeuner gourmand et consistant le lendemain matin. Puis il retourna se coucher auprès de Naruto qu'il enlaça pour le tenir tout contre lui en plongeant dans ses rêves. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto l'oublie une fois en présence de sa mère. Il avait peur de le perdre lui aussi.

Il murmura quelques mots avant de s'endormir. Quelques mots que Naruto n'entendit pas.

« Je t'aime Naruto. Ne me laisse pas seul s'il te plaît. Je prendrai soin de toi toute ma vie, moi aussi. »

Inconsciemment, Naruto se retourna dans son sommeil et enlaça Sasuke à son tour. Sasuke qui se crispa un instant avant de se détendre et d'enfin fermer les yeux pour s'endormir au chaud dans les bras de Naruto.

Le lendemain, lorsque Naruto se réveilla, Sasuke était déjà habillé et patientait sur un fauteuil près d'une des grandes fenêtres de la chambre. Naruto grinça des dents en se frottant les yeux.

« Réveillé ? » demanda Sasuke en l'observant sans bouger.

Naruto répondit d'un simple hochement de tête en cherchant quoi faire pour ce qui s'était passé la veille durant la nuit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de sa mère. Il espérait juste que ça n'allait pas lui attirer trop d'ennuis supplémentaires.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Sasuke se leva en l'interrompant.

« Il faut que tu manges et que tu t'habilles. Nous allons voir quelqu'un, tout à l'heure. »

Naruto releva son visage en ouvrant en grands ses paupières endolories.

« Quelqu'un ? »

« Il va falloir te faire beau ! Qu'elle ne dise pas que je ne prends pas soin de son fils ! » concéda Sasuke en guise d'indice.

Le visage de Naruto s'étira au maximum tout doucement puis s'illumina d'un large sourire alors qu'il comprenait qu'il allait revoir sa mère. Il se leva d'un bond et alla se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke en le remerciant encore et encore. Sasuke sourit et lui demanda de se calmer alors que des domestiques hommes entraient pour la toilette et l'habillage de Naruto. Lequel les pressa en faisant des gestes rapides. Il prit ensuite un rapide petit-déjeuner et pris la main de Sasuke qui attendait en le regardant. Il lui sourit, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en profitant que personne ne fut dans la pièce avec eux, et prononça quelques mots.

« Je suis prêt ! »

Il y eu comme un instant de flottement durant lequel Sasuke observa Naruto en silence. Puis il l'interrogea d'une voix mal assurée.

« Tu vas te jeter sur elle, hein ? Tu... tu vas lui sauter dans les bras, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sasuke ? » demanda Naruto sans comprendre.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser de côté si je te laisse voir ta mère, hein ? Tu seras quand même avec moi ? »

« Sasuke... ! Bien sûr que oui ! Ma maman c'est ma maman ! Mais toi tu es mon m » Naruto s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Il regarda Sasuke en terminant à voix un peu moins forte et mal assurée « mon mari ».

Sasuke tiqua un instant et regarda Naruto. Il avait discerné le malaise chez son ami. Mais Naruto se reprit rapidement et donna un baiser sur la joue au prince avant de lui sourire en lui disant à nouveau être prêt. Il rattrapa sa main en la serrant et suivit le mouvement lorsque Sasuke commença à marcher. Ce dernier ralentit peu à peu au fur et à mesure de leur pas dans le château. Il avait peut de voir Naruto se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, de sentir la main de son ami lâcher la sienne pour se tendre vers quelqu'un d'autre et le laisser seul.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Naruto se forçait à se contenir pour ne pas la pousser lui-même. Sasuke lâcha doucement sa main, et prit la parole.

« Naruto, est-ce que tu peux attendre ici s'il te plaît ? Je vais lui parler un peu avant. »

Naruto se figea net et dévisagea Sasuke. Il baissa les yeux en forçant un sourire et accepta en serrant le tissu de ses vêtements pour se donner du courage et de la patience. Sasuke partit le premier à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Naruto gigota en regardant autour de lui et en se demandant combien de temps il allait devoir attendre. Il était pressé de voir sa mère. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivé dans ce pays et qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Et Naruto ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait été emprisonnée aux cachots. Il se demandait si son oncle lui avait dit la vérité mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui aurait menti.

Peut-être pour montrer une mauvaise facette de Sasuke ? Pour qu'il s'en éloigne ? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce dont il était persuadé, c'est qu'il allait revoir sa mère.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et le visage de Sasuke apparut.

« Tu peux y aller Naruto. Elle t'attend. Elle est présentable. »

« Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda Naruto en regardant Sasuke.

Sasuke qui parut étonné par la demande.

« Tu veux que je... »

« Oui ! » l'interrompit Naruto d'un air certain et amusé par la question assez idiote à son goût.

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke en passant la porte et entra en souriant. Il vit sa mère debout près d'une fenêtre. Elle était en bonne santé et n'avait passé qu'une journée aux cachots. Journée qui, pour elle, avait été comme un temps de pause bienvenue loin d'Orochimaru.

« Naruto ! » La voix de Satsuki s'étrangla alors qu'elle tendit les bras vers son fils en s'avançant vers lui au pas de course. Sasuke lâcha volontairement la main de Naruto pour que ce dernier ne le fasse pas le premier, et le laissa se faire enlacer par sa mère. Sasuke se recula de quelques pas en les fixant alors qu'un nœud énorme se formait dans son ventre. Lui il n'avait plus sa mère.

Naruto, après un petit câlin partager avec Satsuki, recula d'un pas en gardant un bras dans son dos. Il tendit le second en direction de Sasuke.

« Tu connais déjà Sasuke, hein ? C'est le prince. »

Satsuki sourit et acquiesça. Sasuke leva à peine les yeux et regarda sur le côté.

« Elle me connait déjà. C'est moi qui l'ai mise aux cachots Naruto. » avoua Sasuke.

Naruto dévisagea le prince à ses mots.

« Quoi ? Tu... »

Il serra la main de Satsuki en se sentant s'énerver. Il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir trahi que Satsuki pris la parole.

« Cela m'a fait du bien. Naruto, ne lui en veux pas. Il était énervé, mais je préfère encore les cachots à l'homme qui s'occupait de moi.

« Quelqu'un s'occupait de toi ? » demanda Naruto en se tournant vers elle.

Satsuki hocha doucement la tête sans rien dire. Son époux Densetsu aurait été là, Orochimaru ne serait déjà plus vivant pensa-t-elle. Naruto remarqua un malaise de la part de sa mère mais ne demanda rien. Il savait qu'elle se tairait.

Elle l'interrogea pour changer de conversation.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Minato ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Naruto en souriant, « Il est gardé par le régent. C'est un homme important. Et Sasuke a accepté à ce qu'il me fasse passer mon stade ! » déclara Naruto en sautillant.

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna Satsuki avant de tourner son regard vers Sasuke. Lequel hocha doucement la tête en répondant.

« Il doit commencer aujourd'hui. Je pensais que ce serait mieux pour lui de vous voir avant ça. »

Naruto sourit en entendant ses mots. Il eut l'envie soudaine d'embrasser Sasuke mais sa mère parla avant qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit.

« C'est très gentil à vous. Merci beaucoup. »

Sasuke rougit légèrement et détourna son regard en déclarant que ce n'était franchement rien pour lui.

« Tu rougis, Sasuke ! » s'amusa Naruto en pointant le prince du doigt.

Lequel prince prit la mouche en haussant la voix et en lançant un regard noir à Naruto.

« JE NE M'ATTENDRIS ABSOLUMENT PAS ! MA MERE M'A ABANDONNE ! JE NE FERAI PLUS JAMAIS ATTENTION A CE QUE ME DIRA QUELQUE MERE QUE CE SOIT ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

Sasuke sorti de la pièce sur ses paroles et laissa Naruto et Satsuki seuls. Satsuki quelque peu désorientée, et Naruto le cœur serré et le moral au plus bas. Il ne comptait pas mettre Sasuke dans cet état. Il pensait juste le taquiner gentiment.

Satsuki remarqua l'affaissement de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule en prenant la parole pour lui changer les idées.

« Je suis heureuse que tu puisses passer ce stade, Naruto. Tu deviens plus grand ! »

Naruto sourit à sa mère et l'enlaça en lui répondant qu'il ferait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la rendre aussi fière qu'il était possible. Satsuki se serra contre lui un instant, et l'écarta doucement avant de lui assurer être déjà plus que fière de lui. Elle ajouta ensuite quelques petits mots qui serrèrent le cœur de Naruto.

« Tout comme ton papa ! »

Naruto se força pour ne pas perdre son sourire. Son père, cela faisait si longtemps maintenant pour lui. Il se demanda, en sortant de la pièce pour rejoindre Sasuke dans le couloir, si Densetsu était toujours vivant, s'il allait bien et ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Sasuke.

« Excuse-moi de... de m'être énervé comme ça sur elle. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et se rappela ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il sourit en réalisant un mouvement négatif de tête pour rassurer Sasuke. Ce dernier le prit par la main et lui dit de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans la salle préparée pour le passage de son stade.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Quelques heures plus tard, Densetsu était à bord d'un grand navire, dans la cale. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et re-Joyeux Noël 2010 pour celles et ceux qui le fêtent ! n.n J'espère que mon cadeau d'un chapitre par fics pour ce jour vous plaît, et que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la lecture ! Merci encore de me suivre et de partager avec moi, et à bientôt !**

**Note :** Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews. Je m'excuse, mais vous comprendrez je pense que vu que nous sommes en période de fête, je n'ai pas forcément le temps. (j'ai déjà dû passer la 7ième pour terminer les chapitre 36 de POW Sasuke et 58 d'Un Effleurement pour être à l'heure pour le cadeau, donc voilà.) Je répondrai à tout le monde dans le courant de la semaine à venir ! Merci pour votre patience et votre compréhension !

Densetsu : YOUHOUUU ! Je vais réapparaître ! Merci Nana !  
Nana : Oui. #petit sourire entendu#  
Itachi : #regarde Nana du coin de l'œil en se demandant si Densetsu ne devrait pas plutôt se méfier.


	14. Un monde immense chapitre 14

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, ShinoHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, ShikaSai/SaiShika, InoSaku, InoiSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 14.**

**Continent Ouest.**

Deux mois plus tôt, Densetsu se trouvait à l'orée du bois tout près de la plage. Il surveillait les barques des étrangers embarquant et débarquant en espérant pouvoir monter dans le navire sur le point de partir d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Il analysait les personnes, gardes, et moussaillons contrôlant les embarcations.

Il repéra une barque un peu à l'écart. Elle était pleine et sur le point d'être remise à l'eau. Il regarda à droite, à gauche : personne. Densetsu se rua vers l'embarcation et sauta à l'intérieur en se cachant sous une grande couverture à côté d'une caisse de maïs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Densetsu était à bord d'un grand navire, dans la cale. Il attendit encore de ne plus entendre les voix des marins autour de lui, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il avait réussi à ne pas se faire voir et à se cacher dans les cales du bateau. Le départ semblait être fait. Il devait maintenant s'assurer de rester en vie et de ne pas se faire surprendre en tant que passager clandestin.

« Qui est là ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et chercha du regard en commençant à reculer derrière les caisses. Il n'était pas réellement apeuré car la voix semblait appartenir à un jeune homme. Peut-être à peine plus âgé que Naruto. Si ce dernier lui voulait du mal, il n'aurait certainement aucun problème à le maîtriser.

Puis soudain, de nouveau la voix.

« Les passagers clandestins sont interdits ici ! Montrez-vous ou la cale sera fouillée de fond en comble ! »

Densetsu hésita, puis préféra maitriser un petit jeune plutôt que cinq à dix hommes forts venus exprès pour le trouver et le mettre à la mer. ... ou plutôt l'océan.

Il sortir de sa cachette et se montra au jeune homme. Lequel était de taille moyenne, de gros sourcils épais et des yeux ronds presque inexpressifs ornaient un visage surmonté d'une coupe de cheveux au bol.

« Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Densetsu bomba le torse en regardant son interlocuteur. Il répondit.

« Quelqu'un qui te causera des ennuis si tu le dénonces. »

Le jeune recula de quelques pas en arrière.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous monté à bord ? Vous risquez votre vie en faisant ça. »

« Vous avez emmené ma femme, mon fils et mon frère il y a un mois. Je veux aller où ils sont et les retrouver. »

Un silence s'empara du lieu. Puis le jeune homme eu les larmes aux yeux. Il se jeta sur Densetsu pour prendre ses mains et les joindre dans les siennes en les relevant.

« Vous êtes un homme courageux, monsieur ! Je vais vous aider ! »

Densetsu, quelque peu surpris par la réaction, écouta malgré tout en se sentant plutôt chanceux, du moins il l'espérait, d'être tombé sur quelqu'un d'aussi étrange.

Ce quelqu'un se présenta sous le nom de Rock Lee. Il promit ensuite à Densetsu de s'arranger pour que son voyage se passe bien et déclara que, dans un premier temps, il fallait lui trouver des vêtements passant inaperçu. Un homme de sa stature, torse nu et ne portant qu'un simple pantalon de peau à franges n'était pas des plus invisibles.

Après quelques jours de connivence, Densetsu se sentit plus rassuré par le voyage qui commençait. Lee avait dû le présenter comme nouveau moussaillon transféré d'un autre navire à certains marins venus à la cale prendre de la nourriture.

Le voyage défila. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'un mois de voyage.

**Continent Centrale. Région Ouest. **

Alors ça y était. Naruto allait passer son stade. Sasuke le dirigeait dans les couloirs du château royale en le tenant par la main. Il n'était pas très pressé d'arriver à la pièce voulue parce qu'il allait devoir se séparer de Naruto sûrement quelques jours d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais il était aussi très pressé car Naruto saurait comment s'unir correctement à lui. Il se demandait s'il pouvait ressentir encore plus de plaisir que ce qu'il vivait déjà avec Naruto.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le lieu. Sasuke fit volte-face et prit la seconde main de Naruto en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ton oncle est déjà là. Il... il t'attend. »

Naruto inspira profondément en regardant la porte désignée. Il souffla d'un coup sec en répondant.

« Ok. »

Il se sentait fier et heureux de pouvoir continuer d'avancer, mais il redoutait ce qui allait se passer dans cette salle.

Sasuke reprit doucement la parole.

« Tu vas lui demander comment on fait entre garçon ? »

« Oui ! » se força Naruto à dire en souriant. Il n'osait pas dire à Sasuke ce qu'il avait appris la veille au soir. Sasuke qui le fit sortir de ses pensées de nouveau.

« Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps ? «

« Un petit peu. Mon... quelqu'un m'avait dit que ça durait quelques jours. »

« Qui ? Ton oncle ? »

« Mon père » corrigea Naruto à voix basse. Son père lui manquait. Mais il devait tout faire pour ne pas y penser et devenir un homme digne de confiance. C'était, de plus, à lui de protéger sa mère maintenant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était devenu son père. Tout ce qu'il espérait, ce fut qu'il soit libre et bien portant.

« Tu y vas ? » demanda Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête en forçant un sourire, et s'approcha doucement du prince en fermant ses yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois, puis de nouveau sur une initiative de Naruto. Ce dernier avait l'impression qu'une fois son stade passé, il n'aurait plus le droit de faire ça. Encore un peu, puis Naruto s'écarta doucement et entra dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui. Sasuke l'observa faire en reprenant un souffle à peu près stable. Il aimait vraiment ça, que Naruto l'embrasse. Mais il allait maintenant devoir attendre quelques jours pour recommencer.

Et il n'était pas le seul libre d'errer dans le château à devoir attendre que son bien-aimé sorte enfin. Kakashi, le régent, était étalé de tout son long sur une large banquette dans son petit salon personnel. Il pensait à Minato. Ce dernier devait apprendre des choses bien précises à Naruto. Un apprentissage malheureusement aussi bien pratique que théorique d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Et c'était effectivement bien le cas. Naruto venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il y faisait assez sombre. De grands rideaux avaient été tirés et seule quelques bougies parvenaient à éclairer la pièce.

« Bonjour Naruto. » s'empressa de dire Minato pour retirer un peu de stress à son neveu.

Lequel neveu sursauta et aperçu son oncle tout près de lui.

« Bonjour ».

« Il parait que tu as eu le droit de voir Satsuki ? »

Naruto sourit beaucoup plus sereinement en hochant la tête.

« Elle va bien. Elle était radieuse ! Sasuke va bien la traiter maintenant. »

« Tant mieux alors. »

« Oui. »

Un léger blanc s'ensuivit. Naruto se racla la gorge et posa une question.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose de spécial avant de commencer ? »

« Oui. Je voudrai savoir ce qui a pu changer, dans ta manière de faire, depuis que l'ancien t'a appris pour les graines. »

Naruto rougit automatiquement. Minato se doutait de toute façon très bien que rien n'avait réellement changé et que Naruto était encore à penser que ces graines allaient dans le sol.

L'interrogé répondit.

« Ben rien, je... Je sais pas j'ai essayé de faire ce qu'on me disait. Mais j'y arrive pas vraiment. Je sais que la terre et notre mère nature, et qu'elle est précieuse et que nous devons la louer et... mais pour tout avouer, ... je ne lui ai offert de mes graines que très rarement. »

« Dis-moi, Naruto. » commença Minato, « avec Sasuke il n'y a eu que des baisers ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de l'embrasser ? Tu as voulu recommencer ? »

« Je ne le ferai plus s'il ne le faut pas. Je ne veux pas décevoir ou trahir ma famille ou mon peuple. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Réponds-moi franchement s'il te plait. Tu m'as déjà dit ce qu'il se passait de toute façon. »

« On voudrait savoir comment s'unir correctement. Comme... comme quand un homme se marie avec une femme. » avoua Naruto.

« Vous avez essayé par vous-même ? Le prince ne vit pas dans le même monde que nous. Peut-être savait-il plus de chose que toi à ce sujet ? »

Naruto soupira en grimaçant de gêne mêlée d'impatience.

« Minato je veux juste passer mon stade, là... je... Pourquoi tu me parles de Sasuke ? »

Minato se racla la gorge en regardant Naruto des pieds à la tête. Puis il lui demanda de s'asseoir un instant. Naruto obéit sagement et regarda son oncle faire de même en prenant la parole.

« Ce qui t'arrive en ce moment m'est arrivé par le passé, Naruto. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais te raconter. Ce sera peut-être un peu long alors ne m'interromps pas et mets-toi à l'aise. »

Naruto resta d'abord interdit, et se concentra, toute ouïe, sur le récit de son oncle.

Un peu plus long dans le château, le prince cherchait un nouveau livre pour que le temps passe plus vite. Il espérait pouvoir se perdre totalement dans une histoire sans penser à son ami.

« Tenez, prince. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en sursautant légèrement, et remarqua le prince du Sud tout à côté de lui. Le jeune prince lui tendait un livre.

« Je pense que cela pourra vous intéresser. » ajouta Gaara d'une voix monocorde.

Sasuke prit lentement l'ouvrage, et le regarda. Pendant ce temps, Gaara tentait de trouver les mots pour s'excuser du comportement qu'il avait eu envers Naruto. Mais il ne su quoi dire. Il se contenta donc de laisser son livre au prince et de se retirer.

Sasuke tourna quelques pages, puis tomba sur une illustration qui le fit rougir et fermer rapidement l'ouvrage.

Qu'est-ce que Gaara venait de lui donner là ? Pourquoi un prince si peu enclin à comprendre ce dont Naruto lui avait parlé se trouvait en possession d'un livre pareil ?

Sasuke regarda autour de lui plusieurs fois, s'engouffra un peu plus parmi les bibliothèques de la pièce, et s'accroupit doucement avant d'ouvrir à nouveau le livre. Il chercha les illustrations et tomba brusquement sur l'une d'entre elles. Il hoqueta sans pouvoir se retenir, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en regardant encore une fois autour de lui en tendant aussi l'oreille. Mais il ne semblait y avoir personne. Sur l'une des pages du livre, Sasuke pouvait voir une représentation de deux hommes totalement nus. C'était une gravure à l'encre et plume plutôt réussie. Sasuke avait déjà vu des livres de médecine où l'on pouvait voir certaines représentations, mais pourquoi de telles images dans un roman ?

Est-ce que l'histoire parlait de deux hommes parfois nus pour des raisons sûrement très étranges ? Sasuke déglutit, ferma le livre, et sortit de la pièce en essayant de rester le plus calme et détendu possible. Il devait à tout prix se rendre dans une pièce où il ne serait pas dérangé. Il voulait commencer ce roman le plus vite possible et savoir réellement de quoi il retournait.

Il partit dans la pièce lui servant de chambre, et demanda aux domestiques présents qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, tira rapidement les rideaux et laissa juste celui le plus éloigné de son lit ouvert. Il pouvait ainsi voir sans vraiment être vu. Il marcha au pas de course jusqu'à son grand lit et se glissa sous la couette en s'asseyant dos contre la tête du lit. Il gigota pour se mettre à l'aise, et ouvrit l'ouvrage pour en commencer la lecture.

Puis il perdit patience et décida d'aller regarder toutes les images qu'il pouvait y avoir. Il lirait plus tard. Ce qu'il vit le fit rougir de plus en plus. Il fut choqué de voir un homme semblant s'enfoncer en un autre par là où d'horrible odeur sortaient, pour ne pas illustrer plus. Il constata plusieurs images de ce type où les positions des hommes différaient. Il s'imagina le faire avec Naruto. Il ne su pas très bien pourquoi, mais la chose l'excitait plutôt. L'endroit devait être bien plus étroit que lorsqu'il le faisait avec sa main, .. et aussi plus chaud. Sasuke rougit et regarda autour de lui bien que la pièce fut vide depuis plusieurs minutes. Il baissa son habit sur ses jambes et s'allongea sur le côté en se tordant légèrement. Son entre jambe commençait déjà à être au garde-à-vous. Il tendit son bras, et essaya de faufiler un de ses doigts entre ses fesses. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait produire comme sensation. Mais il ne ressentit rien si ce n'est peut-être pas un peu de gêne mêlée de honte. Il se rassit, frustré.

Gaara se serait moqué de lui ? Ce livre contenait des idioties pour rabaisser les hommes aimant les hommes ?

Mais ces questions disparurent rapidement de l'esprit du prince. Peut-être Gaara avait-il voulu se moquer, mais lui, en tout cas, ses images lui plaisaient même si elles étaient assez choquantes. Il s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elle, et glissa ses mains sous la couette en fixant l'image. Il imaginait Naruto et lui. Lui qui cherchait une lecture lui permettant de ne pas penser au jeune homme absent pour quelques jours, celui-ci lui le lui mettait plus qu'en tête. Sasuke se fit donc plaisir en s'aidant de ses propres mains. Ce n'était de toute façon pas vraiment la première fois.

Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Sasuke sursauta en tournant son regarde vers l'entrée de la pièce et referma violemment le livre. Le grand conseiller était là. Orochimaru sourit en devinant ce que le prince faisait. Il entra plus avant en prenant calmement la parole.

« Je sais que vous avez demandé à ne pas être dérangé, mais j'ai appris que vous aviez libéré la jeune femme cette nuit. Pourquoi... n'ai-je pas eu l'occasion de la voir ? Mon prince pourrait-il m'expliquer ?

« Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer ni à te devoir. Ton cadeau t'a été repris car tu ne la traitais pas correctement. Point. Maintenant sort d'ici ! »

« Vous m'avez l'air gêné, mon prince. Vous aurai-je surpris dans un moment qu'il n'aurait pas fallu ? » demanda Orochimaru.

« Il n'y a pas de « moment qu'il n'aurait pas fallu » pour un prince, Orochimaru ! Sors d'ici si tu n'as rien à ajouter ! »

« Je peux facilement vous trouver quelqu'un, si vous souhaitez expérimenter un peu plus de choses, mon prince. Je m'excuse je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte que vous aviez déjà atteint cet âge. »

« Je peux me trouver quelqu'un sans ton aide. Sors d'ici ! Sors d'ici où je te fais jeter aux cachots. » termina le prince.

Un blanc s'ensuivit. Orochimaru s'inclina en souriant et prononça tout bas un léger « bien ».

Il sortir de la pièce sous le regard énervé de Sasuke. Ce dernier inspira profondément une fois la porte fermée, et soupira en se laissant tomber sur le côté. Il sentit le livre sous ses doigts. Il le prit en restant allongé, et débuta sa lecture.

Dans un autre coin du château, quelques minutes plus tard, Orochimaru vint à la rencontre du régent, Kakashi.

« Bonjour, cher régent ! »

« ... bonjour. Que me vaut se déplaisir ? » demanda Kakashi assit à son bureau. Son entente avec le grand conseiller n'était pas des plus cordiales.

« Je viens de surprendre notre bien-aimé prince en train de se donner du plaisir seul. » répondit l'homme.

Léger silence. Puis Kakashi reprit.

« Et ? En quoi cela peut-il vous concerner qu'un jeune homme de quinze ans se fasse du bien de cette manière ? »

« Et bien il faut lui trouver une femme qui lui apprendrait à être un bon amant, monsieur ! Un prince ne peut tout de même pas venir à décevoir ses premières conquêtes ! »

Orochimaru était tout sourire. Cet épisode semblait l'intéresser et beaucoup l'amuser. Kakashi l'observa sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Cela pouvait être une bonne idée que de laisser Orochimaru s'en occuper. Il pourrait l'évincer ensuite. L'homme ne savait pas que le prince était plus attiré par son jeune nouvel ami que par les femmes de la cour.

« ... bien... » commença lentement Kakashi, « Est-ce que je peux vous laisser cette mission ? Vous devez connaître de ses femmes bien plus que moi je suppose. »

« Vous supposez bien, cher régent ! » se réjouit Orochimaru sans déceler la moindre ruse ou le moindre piège dans le sujet. Pour lui, Kakashi lui laissait ce projet d'apprentissage car, comme beaucoup le savait parmi la cour, le régent n'aimait pas vraiment la compagnie féminine. Il se leva, et déclara se mettre de suite à la tâche.

De l'autre côté du château, dans la salle réservée pour le stade de Naruto, ce dernier était choqué et les yeux grands ouverts. Il dévisageait son oncle qui venait de terminer son récit.

Après un instant de flottement, Naruto prit la parole.

« C... c'est vrai ? Alors je... »

Minato l'interrompit dans sa question en hochant la tête.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Mais est-ce que ça allait vraiment lui faire plaisir d'apprendre que Sasuke, son mari, après tout, avait été se perdre dans les bras d'une autre personne même si c'était pour lui ?"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Dans le prochain chapitre, nous en saurons je pense plus sur le stade de Naruto, ainsi que sur le projet d'Orochimaru. #petit clin d'oeil# J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! A très bientôt j'espère et encore merci pour les reviews ! **

Densetsu : Mais... je suis gentil ou méchant dans cete fic en fait ?  
Nana : Tu doutes de toi ?  
Itachi : Non. De toi ?  
Nana : #choquée# Comment pourai-je oser faire un Densetsu méchant !  
Densetsu et Itachi : ... Hm...


	15. Un monde immense chapitre 15

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, ShinoHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, ShikaSai/SaiShika, InoSaku, InoiSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 15.**

Dans la salle réservée pour le stade de Naruto, ce dernier était choqué et les yeux grands ouverts. Il dévisageait son oncle qui venait de terminer son récit.

Après un instant de flottement, Naruto prit la parole.

« C... c'est vrai ? Alors je... »

Minato l'interrompit dans sa question en hochant la tête. Naruto poursuivit de façon choquée.

« M... mais c'est horrible de t'avoir forcé comme ça ! »

« Ton grand-père l'avait décidé. Et ... je suis désolé Naruto mais Densetsu fera la même chose. »

Naruto resta sans voix. Puis il prit finalement la parole.

« Oui mais, … ici je… je suis au prince de la région de toute façon… Et… »

Il haussa une épaule en forçant un sourire. Minato sentit son ventre se nouer. Il était mal à l'aise. Il comprenait très bien les sentiments de Naruto mais savait aussi très bien que tout ça ne durerait pas.

Il ne dit rien et se leva. Naruto le regarda et l'imita.

« Et… et donc tu vas m'apprendre comme t'as appris aussi ? » demanda Naruto en rougissant.

« Oui. »

« D… d'accord. »

« Je vais d'abord mieux t'expliquer. »

Naruto hocha la tête.

De l'autre côté du château, Sasuke lisait son ouvrage plus ou moins calmement selon les passages. Il se demandait si Naruto allait apprendre ça ou si tout cela n'était que pure imagination. En début de soirée, Sasuke terminait le roman le rose aux joues et ses draps et couvertures sans dessus dessous. Il n'avait, comme il le voulait, pas été dérangé.

Excepté Orochimaru en début de matinée. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, puis en colère à la fois. Cet homme avait eu l'air de se moquer de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait raison. Son idée n'était après tout pas mauvaise c'était vrai.

Se trouver quelqu'un pour mieux apprendre.

Naruto, lui, une fois son stade passé, saurait sûrement tout de ce qu'il fallait faire. Sasuke ne pouvait quand même pas apprendre comme ça. Il était prince et devait savoir tout ce que ses sujets savaient. Et donc aussi ces choses. Il devait les apprendre au plus vite pour ne pas paraître idiot et totalement novice devant Naruto. Oui mais... il savait bien que, comme l'avait si bien souligné Gaara, ... un homme et un homme, ça ne se faisait pas bien voir dans son royaume. Surtout pour un prince de sang devant donner un héritier au trône. Il devait donc apprendre avec une femme. Il observa l'ouvrage qu'il venait de lire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait tenter de faire de même à une femme. Il rougit et se sentit frémir. Il avait très envie d'essayer avec quelqu'un. Il aurait préféré que Naruto soit le premier, ... mais il ne voulait pas le décevoir. C'était la première personne qu'il sentait vraiment vouloir prendre soin de lui et il voulait le lui rendre. Mais est-ce que ça allait vraiment lui faire plaisir d'apprendre que Sasuke, son mari, après tout, avait été se perdre dans les bras d'une autre personne même si c'était pour lui ?

Quelqu'un ouvrit soudain doucement la porte. Sasuke sursauta et regarda en appelant.

« Qui est là ? »

« Bonjour mon prince. » déclara Kiba en entrant doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son prince qui remontant les couvertures sur ses jambes et son bassin toujours à nu.

« Bonjour Kiba. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Le prince du Sud s'en va demain. Le régent voulait que tu te rapproches un peu de lui. Et tu es pourtant resté toute la journée cloîtré dans ta chambre. »

« Je voulais terminer un livre offert par ce même prince du Sud auquel vous voulez que je me rapproche. Je pourrai en parler avec lui comme ça. »

« Un livre ? Que tu n'avais pas ? »

« N... non. Je ne l'avais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme livre ? » demanda Kiba en se rapprochant. Il remarqua le livre posé près de Sasuke, et tendit le bras comme pour le prendre. Mais Sasuke le fit avant lui et le serra contre son torse en s'écartant. Un léger « non » un peu apeuré se fit entendre dans la bouche du prince. Kiba le fixa sans comprendre en restant comme figé. Puis il interrogea son prince.

« Je ne peux pas voir ? »

« Non. C'est... un ouvrage de prince. Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder. »

« Bien. » obtempéra Kiba en reculant de quelques pas. « Mais tu l'as terminé, là, non ? Tu peux donc aller passer un peu de temps avec lui ? Naruto n'est pas là, il faut que tu t'occupes mon prince. »

« Je sais. Je viens. » répondit Sasuke avant de demander à Kiba d'attendre un instant dans le couloir. Lequel obéit calmement non sans regarder Sasuke de façon très curieuse. Et Sasuke n'aimait pas ce regard. La porte fermée derrière Kiba, Sasuke se leva et se rhabilla correctement. Il prit le livre donné par Gaara, et s'interrogea. Est-ce que le prince du Sud lui avait prêté ou donné ce livre ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le lui rendre. Pas du tout, même. Il voulait le relire plusieurs fois sûrement et... regarder les illustrations.

Est-ce que, ... S'il le lui rendait, allait-il pouvoir se le procurer autrement ? Son regard se posa sur son lit. Il rougit en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire en lisant l'ouvrage. Cela avait été très bon. Il prit le livre contre lui et le serra d'un bras replié sur son torse. Il rejoint Kiba dans le couloir et ordonna à ce que sa chambre soit refaite au premier domestique passé.

Il traversa une partie du château en compagnie de Kiba pour rejoindre les appartements du prince du Sud. Chemin durant lequel Kiba ne tint pas et prit la parole de façon enjouée.

« Je demande Tenten en mariage, ce soir ! »

Sasuke tiqua automatiquement et dévisagea Kiba.

« Comment ? »

« Oui ! » sourit Kiba de façon très impatiente et enjouée. « J'ai prévenu sa famille. Ils se réjouissent. »

« Mais... alors ça veut dire que tu vas la suivre dans ses déplacements durant l'été ? » demanda Sasuke.

Kiba grimaça légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai. Je dois demander au régent. »

Sasuke s'immobilisa net, et haussa la voix.

« Le régent ! En quoi le régent m'est supérieur ? C'est à moi que tu dois demander la permission ! Et je refuse net ! Tu n'as pas à partir ! Tu ne devrais même pas épouser ce chimpanzé ! » s'énerva le prince qui ne remarqua pas une certaine impatience de la part de Kiba. Ce dernier ne dit pourtant rien. Il attendit que son prince se calme, et continua de marcher en silence. Sasuke tenait son livre tout contre son torse bien tenu dans ses deux bras. Il était vexé que Kiba préfère un chimpanzé tel que cette femme à lui. C'était à lui qu'il devait dévouer sa vie. Pas à une femme aussi souple soit-elle. Il rougit en le pensant. C'était le livre qui lui avait fait penser à ça. Il avait pu constater durant sa lecture qu'il semblait falloir être assez souple pour certaines choses. Tenten devait être une femme donnant beaucoup de plaisir et de jeux à Kiba. Sasuke rougit en jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Peut-être et même sûrement était-ce juste pour ça qu'il voulait se marier avec elle. Le prince ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, sinon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke se trouvait dans un des petits salons privés du château en compagnie du prince du Sud. Ils étaient assis autour d'une petite table servant la plupart du temps dans les soirée privées aux jeux de cartes. Sasuke se racla la gorge, et posa difficilement l'ouvrage que son vis-à-vis lui avait prêté le matin même. Gaara haussa une sourcil et interrogea le prince du pays.

« Tu me le rends déjà ? Tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'histoire ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas trop qu'en dire et... je l'ai lu, ... avec plaisir » Sasuke rougit, et continua « mais c'était un prêt, ... non ? »

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Gaara.

« Il n'est pas à moi. »

Sasuke tiqua directement en se redressant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre en espérant pouvoir le reprendre, et posa une question en faisant tout pour paraître le plus désintéressé possible.

« Ah... ah oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis plus jeune que mon frère. Et pourtant c'est moi le prince et futur roi de mon royaume. »

« ... et... ça veut ire quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Mon frère était le premier dauphin avant que notre père apprenne quelque chose à son propos. ...Quelque chose en relation à... ce livre. »

Un instant passa avant que Sasuke ne prenne la parole.

« Ton frère est... enfin il aime les livres un peu pervers... ? »

« Il aime la compagnie des hommes et non des femmes. C'est pour ça qu'on lui a refusé le trône. Mon père a fait brûler tous les livres qu'il n'a pas réussi à cacher. »

« Tu en as caché pour lui ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Oui. Mais il ne le sait pas. J'étais curieux, je n'étais pas au courant à ce moment-là. »

« Et alors tu l'as lu ? »

« Oui. »

« Et... Et tu as aimé ? »

« Ca m'a un peu surpris... »

Sasuke se racla la gorge en gigotant.

« A moi, ... il m'a plu. »

« Vu comme tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer, je devine. Tu as peur que je le reprenne ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant Gaara. Il l'interrogea d'une petite voix.

« Tu ne le reprends pas ? »

« Non. Je te l'ai donné. »

Sasuke inspira profondément d'un souffle tremblant. Il se contint pour ne pas reprendre l'ouvrage et le serrer contre son torse de façon plus que soulagée. Il voulu s'assurer avant tout de quelque chose.

« Mais et... ça ne va pas déranger ton frère ? »

« Il s'en est procuré d'autres depuis le temps. Et puis il pense que celui-ci a été brûlé avec les autres. » répondit le prince du Sud.

« D... d'accord alors... je vais le garder. » murmura Sasuke en prenant l'ouvrage et en le posant sur ses cuisses. Gaara sourit en coin.

« Tu l'as déjà fait avec Naruto ? »

Sasuke rougit en se sentant frissonner et répondit.

« On ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre alors... non. On s'est juste touché. »

Gaara observa le jeune prince rougissant.

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? »

Sasuke hoqueta en écarquillant les yeux et dévisagea Gaara.

« Comment ? »

« J'ai envie d'essayer depuis que j'ai lu ça. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment dans mon pays. Si ça se sait, ... la famille est foutue. Ici, on pourrait le garder secret. Et je serai plus calme pour aller voir la princesse du Nord. »

Sasuke resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre. Lui même avait pensé vouloir essayer avant d'être seul avec Naruto pour ne pas être trop catastrophique mais...

... avec Gaara ?

Dans une autre partie du château, Naruto laissait échapper un râle de plaisir en même temps que Minato et se retira de l'homme. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il recula de quelques pas et tomba au sol sans pouvoir se retenir. Sa tête lui tournait. Ayant trouvé la chose plus que douloureuse lorsqu'il avait reçu l'homme quelques moments plus tôt, il avait du mal à assimiler le fait que, dans l'autre sens, cela puisse être aussi bon.

Il venait d'apprendre à s'unir à l'être aimé. Minato lui avait d'abord expliqué puis lui avait fait faire le rôle de la femme pour comprendre ce que cela pouvait faire en quelque sorte. Et, ensuite, Naruto avait pris le rôle qu'il aurait après son mariage. Celui de l'homme, de l'actif.

« Minato, ... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? »

« Je veux m'unir à Sasuke. Je... je suis désolé, ... je sais que... mais il m'a déjà embrassé et... je veux le faire avec lui. »

« Je sais Naruto. »

Un blanc s'ensuivit.

« Tu crois... que papa approuverait si je lui disais que j'ai choisi un homme pour me marier ? »

« Non. Je suis désolé mais non Naruto. »

« Il n'est peut-être pas comme votre père à vous deux ! Qu... je pourrai quand même essayer, non ? »

Minato grimaça en regardant Naruto dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre à trois ou quatre pas d'écarts. Devant le silence de son oncle, Naruto soupira en baissant son visage.

« Il faudrait déjà qu'on le revoit... je... si ça se trouve je ne le reverrai jamais... »

« Ne dis pas ça. Satsuki ne survivra pas longtemps sans lui dans cet univers. »

« Je prendrai soin d'elle. Et Sasuke aussi. Il l'a retiré des cachots et lui a donné une belle chambre. Il fait attention à ce qu'on prenne soin d'elle et qu'elle ait tout ce qu'elle veut. »

« Naruto, tu sais très bien qu »

Naruto interrompit son oncle en se levant.

« On continue ? Tu as quelque chose d'autre à m'apprendre ? »

Il ne voulait plus parler de son père ou de Sasuke. Il ne souhaitait pas se voir refuser la chose tout bonnement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas désobéir à sa culture et son clan. Bien qu'il le sache déjà, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire honneur à sa famille. Et en parler ni changerait rien.

Le lendemain matin, en milieu d'après-midi, Sasuke attendait devant la porte de la salle où Naruto préparait son stade. Il espérait voir son ami, ... son amant, plutôt, comme il l'avait conclu après la lecture de son nouvel ouvrage, sortir de la pièce ce matin même. Mais il dû attendre un long moment. Il finit par s'asseoir au milieu du couloir en soupirant.

« Mon prince ? »

Il sursauta en tournant son visage sur le côté. Le régent venait de l'interpeller. Il se leva tout doucement devant le sourire amusé de Kakashi. Lequel reprit la parole.

« Votre ami vous manque-t-il ? »

« En aucun cas. Je m'interroge juste sur ce qu'il peut apprendre là-dedans et ce qu'ils y font. Cela fait une journée et une nuit. »

« Si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons poster un domestique devant la porte. Il viendrait vous prévenir une fois le stade de votre ami terminé, mon prince. »

Kakashi se dit en même temps qu'il saurait aussi directement le moment auquel Minato serait disponible sans avoir à passer toutes les heures à cet endroit précis du château de manière tout à fait opportune. Il ajouta quelques mots.

« De plus, le prince du Sud nous quitte dans moins de deux heures. Il serait donc bon que vous passiez le reste de son temps avec lui. »

« J'ai passé quasiment toute la nuit avec lui. » Sasuke rougit doucement et termina, « à discuter... de nos terres... et du peuple. »

« Quand bien même vous l'ayez vu toute la nuit et discuter avec lui, pour la cour votre présence et requise lors de son départ. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Le régent rajouta un « s'il vous plaît » apprécié du prince qui consentit à le suivre en échange de la présence d'un domestique devant la pièce où se trouvait toujours Naruto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il saluait le prince du Sud pour lui dire bonjour. Lequel prince sourit en l'entendant et acquiesça en répondant.

« Bonjour, prince. Bien dormi ? »

« Trop peu. » soupira Sasuke en s'asseyant à la table du déjeuner. Une collation s'imposait avant le départ du prince du sud. Le frère de ce dernier était aussi présent et Sasuke le remarqua très rapidement. Il se sentit mal à l'aise en l'observant. Il n'osa rien dire mais son regard se fit trop pesant et Kankurô lui adressa quelques mots.

« Prince ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sasuke hoqueta en écarquillant les yeux et détourna son regard en sentant son ventre se nouer.

« Non. Tout va bien, merci. »

Kankurô voulut dire quelques mots, mais son frère prit la parole en écarquillant les yeux, le regard rivé vers les fenêtres.

« Il neige ! »

Sasuke le regarda automatiquement, puis tourna lui aussi son visage pour voir à l'extérieur. Les premières neiges tombaient réellement. Sasuke se leva de table et contourna les invités pour s'approcher. Il sourit en voyant des flocons de neiges tomber doucement jusqu'au sol. Il murmura doucement.

« J'espère qu'elle va tenir... »

« Moi pas. » répondit Gaara qui l'avait suivit.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, et admit qu'il était vrai que pour un voyage vers le Nord il valait mieux éviter la neige. Gaara soupira et fit volte face vers ses accompagnateurs.

« Nous allons partir tout de suite. Rassemblez les dernières affaires je ne veux pas rester coincé dans des cols enneigés de montagnes inhospitalières. »

Sasuke vit Gaara trembler tout doucement et émettre un léger son frissonnant. Il rit sans discrétion et fit sourire Gaara par la même. Ce dernier repris la parole.

« C'est que vous vous moquez, prince... ! »

« Il faut bien me venger un peu de cette nuit. Vous n'avez pas cessez de m'embarrasser. »

« Ce n'est pas faux, je vous l'accorde. »

Gaara sourit du coin des lèvres en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Sasuke.

Quelques heures plus tard, le prince du Sud partait en direction du Nord avec toutes les personnes l'ayant suivi depuis son pays ainsi que tous ses objets et vêtements. Hormis un livre qui resterait pendant encore longtemps caché très précieusement dans la chambre de Sasuke, prince de la région Ouest.

Un prince qui aurait aimé aller relire l'ouvrage durant le reste de l'après-midi mais qui se fit alpaguer par Orochimaru sur le chemin. L'homme arborait un sourire ravi mais aussi très amusé. Peut-être même trop ce qui fit se méfier encore plus Sasuke.

Que préparait encore cet homme ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Et bien il n'y en a pas parce que le chapitre 16 n'est pas encore commencé ! n.n'

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis très contente de voir que vous continuez de lire cette fanfiction et que vous l'appréciez. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! J'essaierai de ne pas trop vous faire patienter. Merci encore et à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! n.n (y'a juste à cliquer sur "review this chapter en bas de page!)****  
**  
Densetsu : #choqué#  
Nana : #se racle la gorge sans rien dire#  
Itachi : ... euh... je... #ne dit finalement rien#


	16. Un monde immense chapitre 16

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, ShinoHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, ShikaSai/SaiShika, InoSaku, InoiSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. **à part** Satsuki et de **Densetsu** ! (qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi** je les utilise depuis 6 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 16.**

Quelques heures plus tard, le prince du Sud partait en direction du Nord avec toutes les personnes l'ayant suivi depuis son pays ainsi que tous ses objets et vêtements. Hormis un livre qui resterait pendant encore longtemps caché très précieusement dans la chambre de Sasuke, prince de la région Ouest.

Un prince qui aurait aimé aller relire l'ouvrage durant le reste de l'après-midi mais qui se fit alpaguer par Orochimaru sur le chemin. L'homme arborait un sourire ravi mais aussi très amusé. Peut-être même trop ce qui fit se méfier encore plus Sasuke.

Que préparait encore cet homme ?

Sasuke soupira et rejoignit le grand conseiller. Il le contourna en l'interrogeant.

« Que me voulez-vous, cette fois ? »

« Mon prince ! Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé ce matin, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que vous aviez autant grandi mais c'est vrai que vous avez déjà 15 ans. »

Le prince jeta un regard glacial au conseiller.

« Et alors ? Sais-tu au moins ce que tu risques à te moquer ainsi ? »

« Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer, mon prince ! Je suis, au contraire, ici pour vous aider ! »

« Et en quoi, je te prie ? »

« Et bien faire ces choses seuls n'est pas de la hauteur d'un prince ! Il vous faut être en charmante compagnie ! Vos frères et pères sont aussi passés par cette étape, rassurez-vous. Et nous avons dans le royaume de belles jeunes femmes prêtes à vous apprendre tous ce qu'un homme se doit de connaître. »

Sasuke s'arrêta dans sa marche, et tourna son visage vers Orochimaru en réfléchissant silencieusement. Certes ils avaient beaucoup discuté et s'étaient posés énormément de questions avec le prince du Sud durant la nuit précédente, mais rien n'avait été fait. Il n'était toujours pas plus avancé que la veille.

Il hésita, et questionna le grand conseiller.

« Quel genre de femmes ? J'ai entendu bien des rumeurs sur certaines femmes se donnant entièrement aux hommes en échanges de quelques monnaies, seulement beaucoup d'entre eux s'en sont par la suite trouvés malades. »

« Oh pas d'inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet mon prince ! Les femmes que nous vous apporterions seraient bien évidemment préalablement examinées très sérieusement ! Loin se trouve l'envie du peuple que de voir son prince périr. »

Sasuke soupira.

« Que sont ces femmes, Orochimaru. Dis-moi clairement. »

« Et bien... des femmes expérimentés mais appartenant à votre cour et qui sauraient rester discrètes sur les échanges qu'elles auraient pu avoir avec vous, mon prince. »

« Je ne veux pas des femmes de la cours. »

Orochimaru haussa un sourcil, interloqué. Sasuke réfléchissait de son côté sans bouger. Puis une idée lui vint soudain.

« Je veux une fille qui soit souple et qui n'ait connu qu'un seul homme qui soit toujours en bonne santé. Une fille que l'ont pourrait menacer facilement et qui ne serait pas regrettée car inconnue à la cour. »

« ... « souple », vous dites ? » demande Orochimaru, un peu surpris.

Le prince tourna alors un regard de nouveau noir à son grand conseiller pour rétorquer fermement qu'il fallait bien qu'elle soit souple pour lui apprendre toutes les choses qu'un prince de son rang voulait apprendre et savoir. Orochimaru retint mal un sourire amusé. Il ne pensait pas son prince si apte à s'ouvrir aux jeux sexuels que, lui, aimait tant.

« Bien. Je vais m'empresser de vous trouver cette jeune femme. »

« Kiba est sur le point de se marier avec une fille de ce style. Occupe t'en. Je la veux elle. »

Un léger hoquet s'échappa de la gorge d'Orochimaru. Il dévisagea un très court instant son prince. Très court oui, mais trop long au goût de Sasuke.

« Qui a-t-il encore ? Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Et qu'elle soit dans mon lit dans deux heures ! »

« Comme il vous plaira, mon prince. »

Orochimaru se retira, de plus en plus étonné par son prince. Il ne le pensait pas si vil. Prendre la futur femme de ce qui semblait être son meilleur ami n'était pas dans les habitudes du prince.

Mais en réalité, c'était tout à fait ce que Sasuke voulait. Tenten ainsi employée, Kiba ne pourrait plus se marier à elle et resterait près de lui. Il ne partirait plus avec elle et c'était tout ce que voulait Sasuke.

Deux heures plus tard, Sasuke entrait dans sa chambre et remarqua Tenten nue dans son lit. Les rideaux étaient tirés et deux domestiques étaient présentes, prêtes à aider le prince à se dévêtir. Lequel prince leur lança quelques mots.

« Retirez-vous. Je sais très bien comment faire pour me dévêtir. »

« Euh m.. mon prince, » intervint Tenten, « j'aimerai que vous soyez lavé, s'il vous plaît. »

« Me prends-tu pour un mendiant ? Je suis propre ! Tais-toi maintenant et attends que je te rejoigne. »

Tenten se tut. Sasuke retint un soupir, et fit un geste aux domestiques en s'approchant d'elle pour leur faire comprendre de le déshabiller et de le laver comme il plaisait à la jeune femme. Il avait certes été lavé au matin, mais il revenait de deux heures de chevauché dans les bois. Il se sentit rougir en se retrouvant complètement nu, mais se tint droit et face au lit pour s'habituer au regard de Tenten sur lui. Il repensa à l'entrejambe de Naruto si développée par rapport à la sienne. Tenten se moquait-elle intérieurement de lui et de sa taille ? Il savait que la nature avait été plus généreuse avec Kiba qu'avec lui. Entre lui, Naruto et Kiba, ... l'entrejambe la plus courte et moins grosse se trouvait être la sienne. Il s'ébroua en se rappelant, pour se consoler, qu'il avait tout de même deux et trois ans de moins que ces deux amis. Il pouvait très bien grandir encore.

Une fois propre et sec, Sasuke ordonna aux domestiques de se retirer. Ces dernières s'éclipsèrent et le laissèrent seul avec Tenten.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sasuke.

Tenten acquiesça et tira sur la couverture du lit pour que Sasuke vienne s'installer à côté d'elle. Il se sentit rougir et frémir en frôlant la peau de la jeune femme en s'installant.

« Vous connaissez un peu les femmes, mon prince ? »

« J'en ai déjà vu dénudés. L... La mère de Naruto. »

Tenten ne su cacher sa surprise. Sasuke lui fit savoir d'un ton agacé et menaçant que ça ne la regardait de toute façon pas et qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier pour ça. Tenten prit soudain sa main droite pour la faire venir à elle.

« Donc vous savez que nous avons une poitrine, ... »

Elle posa la main du prince sur son sein gauche, puis la fit glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe.

« ... mais pas de pénis. »

Sasuke déglutit et gigota légèrement en voulant s'écarter. Ses doigts jouèrent sans le vouloir entre les jambes de Tenten.

« Qu'est-ce que... c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il sans pouvoir identifier ce qu'il touchait. Tenten lui expliqua alors sans détour et lui fit savoir comment utiliser l'endroit avec sa propre entrejambe. Elle demanda ensuite.

« Vous voulez essayer de suite ? Je me suis un peu caresser en vous regardant être lavé. Je suis prête à vous recevoir sans mal. »

« S... « sans mal » ? »

« C'est assez humide. »

Sasuke se racla la gorge en tirant un peu plus sur sa main pour échapper à l'emprise de Tenten alors que cette dernière lui expliquait la raison de cette humidité et comment la faire venir. Sasuke bafouilla.

« A... assez ! Cesse ces.. explications lubriques. »

Il se tourna légèrement de dos. Il était excité et se sentait perdu à l'idée d'entrer en elle.

« Tenten. »

« Oui ? »

« Je... je ne suis pas aussi... développé que Kiba. »

« Vous êtes plus jeune. »

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps, ... est-ce... est-ce qu'il était comme moi, à mon âge ? »

« Il était beaucoup plus petit que vous, mon prince. » mentit Tenten en sachant très bien que c'était ce que voulait entendre le jeune homme pris de panique. Jeune homme qui se retourna de nouveau en dévisageant Tenten, surpris.

« Vraiment ? »

Tenten acquiesça, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour le faire se retourner complètement. Elle s'allongea sur le dos en emportant son prince, et écarta doucement ses jambes. Sasuke suivit le mouvement, et s'étendit sur elle en se sentant rougir de plus en plus.

« D... dis-moi si... je m'y prends mal ou... je te fais mal. » prononça tout bas et timidement le prince gêné.

Un instant empli de gaucherie se déroula ensuite. Le prince, stressé, manqua de se tromper d'entrer. Une fois au bon endroit et en la jeune femme, il s'immobilisa. Un très long instant. Il s'interrogeait.

« Et... et maintenant ? »

« Il vous faut bouger, mon prince. »

« B... bouger, dis-tu ? »

Tenten se déhancha lentement sous lui et posa ses mains sur les fesses du prince en lui intimant les mouvements qu'il devait faire. Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrir en grand tout comme sa bouche sous le plaisir procuré. Il était étonné et se demandait comment cela pouvait être si agréable. Il hésita d'abord un peu, puis s'enhardit à se mouvoir lui-même sans plus réellement penser à Tenten. Il se libéra très rapidement et s'écroula sur la jeune femme. Essoufflé, il prit quelques instants pour retrouver son souffle manquant.

« Tenten. »

Tenten ne répondit pas mais écouta.

« Tu vas m'apprendre tout ce que tu sais. »

« Vous savez l'essentiel, mon prince. »

« Non. Je ne connais que le début. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que de cette manière, dans cette position, que l'on peut y arriver. Tu vas tout m'apprendre. »

« Je ne connais pas tant de choses que ça mon prince. »

« Cesse de mentir. Je suis sûr que Kiba est un vrai lapin. »

Tenten ne sut répondre. Il était vrai que Kiba aimait l'exercice en chambre et même ailleurs.

« Puis-je vous poser une question qui, vous le pensez du moins, ne me regarde pas, mon prince ? »

« Non. » répondit directement Sasuke en s'écartant sur le côté.

« Je vais le faire quand même » déclara courageusement Tenten, « Si vous m'avez mandé pour ce travail, c'est parce que vous ne voulez pas perdre Kiba ? »

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et dévisagea Tenten de façon menaçante. La jeune femme voulu directement ravaler ses mots alors que le prince prit le bas de son visage d'une main très brutalement en se penchant sur elle.

« Si tu me parles encore une fois de Kiba, je le jette aux cachots pour le restant de ses jours et je te fais brûler en place publique. Compris ? »

Tenten hocha la tête et massa son menton et ses joues endolories lorsqu'enfin le prince la lâcha brutalement.

« Tu n'as pas à me poser de questions ! Tu dois m'enseigner alors tiens-toi en à ça ! » commença à crier le prince en se levant. Il l'observa au bord des larmes et continuant de masser ses joues rougies par la douleur. Il regarde un peu ailleurs autour de lui. Sa chambre, les meubles, les rideaux, et changea de sujet pour en revenir au premier.

« Je... je ne t'ai pas fais mal, quand.. j'étais en toi ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et la vit réaliser un mouvement négatif de tête en grimaçant. Il fronça alors de nouveau ses sourcils en perdant patience.

« Reprends-toi ! Tu as le prince comme amant maintenant ! Tu pourrais même enfanter d'un bâtard ! Ne fais pas cette tête ou je la fais couper nette ! »

Tenten se redressa en tentant de se reprendre. Sasuke lui accorda plusieurs longues minutes après s'être assis au bord du lit de dos à elle. Il restait malgré tout sur ses gardes de peur que la jeune femme ait l'idiote envie de l'étrangler ou de le frapper avec un objet pris autour du lit.

Le calme revenu et Tenten calmée, Sasuke gigota nerveusement en pensant à Naruto toujours en train de passer son stade.

« Tenten. »

« Oui, mon prince ? » demanda d'une voix encore un peu tremblante Tenten.

« Kiba, ... il t'a déjà... pris par... »

Sasuke ne su terminer sa phrase. Et si jamais sa demande se faisait savoir dans le château et la cour à cause d'elle ? Tenten regarda le dos du prince, intriguée, et l'interrogea.

« Mon prince ? ... « par » ? »

« R... rien. Je n'ai rien dit. Tais-toi maintenant. »

« Bien. »

Tenten se sentait complètement désarçonnée. Elle qui avait pris sur elle pour ne pas causer de problèmes à sa famille et à Kiba, qui espérait qu'une fois suffirait au prince, à présent ce dernier la menaçait directement et souhaitait tout connaitre par elle.

« Tenten, dis-moi ce que Kib... ce que les hommes aiment. Qu'est-ce qu... Enfin, ... fais-moi, ... »

Sasuke soupira en se sentant de plus en plus perdu. C'était un femme et non un homme. En quoi tout ça pouvait l'aider avec Naruto ? Il ferma les yeux, et se tourna vers Tenten pour lui ordonner de se mettre sur le ventre. Tenten écarquilla ses yeux en dévisageant Sasuke.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est à moi de t'apprendre quelque chose. Tourne-toi. »

« N... »

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser. » l'interrompit Sasuke avant même qu'elle ne dise non.

Il prit les épaules de Tenten et la força à se retourner sur le ventre. Tenten commença d'abord par se débattre puis par crier, mais Sasuke la menaça de nouveau en ajoutant sa famille à la liste des suppliciés dans le cas où elle n'obtempèrerait pas. Sasuke se caressa vivement, écarta les fesses de Tenten, et entra en elle d'un geste vif qui lui fit mal à lui et à elle. Tenten s'en évanouit sous le choc mais Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'agenouilla en prenant le bassin de Tenten entre ses mains et le souleva pour pouvoir se déhancher, à genoux, plus facilement.

Tout ça quand soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur Kiba. Lequel manqua de peu d'émasculer son prince après s'être jeté sur lui en hurlant qu'il allait le tuer. Les gardes arrivèrent en trombe pour retenir l'homme en furie. Sasuke se redressa en s'écartant, outré par l'irruption de son meilleur ami.

« QUI T'AS DONNE LA PERMISSION DE VENIR ICI ? »

« JE N'AI PAS DE PERMISSION A RECEVOIR DE TOI ! ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! C'EST MA FEMME QUI TU AS MIS DANS TON LIT ! MA FEMME ! » cria Kiba en se débattant pour échapper à l'emprise des gardes sur lui. Mais ceux-ci le tenait très bien.

« JE SUIS LE PRINCE ET JE METS QUI JE VEUX DANS MON LIT ! QUANT A TOI TU ES BON POUR LES CACHOTS ! » hurla Sasuke aussi fort que Kiba en montrant la sortie de sa chambre du doigt. « EMMENEZ-LE ! »

Kiba fut emmené en continuant d'insulter le prince qui le vit et l'entendit le traiter de tous les noms. Il était encore une fois abandonné et ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi. Une fois seul avec Tenten toujours évanouie, ses jambes manquèrent de lâcher. Il grimaça en s'asseyant, nu, au sol. Il se sentait déchiré de toute part. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander Tenten, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû réaliser que Kiba n'aurait pu lui pardonner mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte loin avec une femme et qu'il le laisse entouré de tous ses gens qui étaient faussement gentils avec lui. Sasuke se mit à pleurer. Puis il se rhabilla en laissant Tenten là et partiT en direction de la salle où Naruto avait été placé il y avait maintenant plus d'une journée. C'était trop long pour lui. Il ordonna aux gardes, la voix chevrotante mais ferme et haute, de déserter le couloir et de l'y laisser seul. Puis il s'assit sur le mur face à la porte, tout comme au matin, pour attendre que Naruto en sorte. Il se sentait seul et en avait plus qu'assez.

Il attendit quatre heures devant cette porte avant qu'il n'y ait du mouvement. Mais ce mouvement ne se fit pas du bon côté. Kakashi se montra au bout du couloir et interpella son prince sans y pénétrer.

« Vous patientez, mon prince ? »

« Laissez-moi. » ordonna Sasuke d'une voix tremblante entre deux reniflements. Il pleurait silencieusement depuis maintenant des heures.

« J'ai appris que vous aviez eu quelques rapports houleux avec Kiba ? »

« Cela ne te concerne pas Kakashi. Va-t-en. »

Kakashi inspira profondément, et entra dans le couloir. Il vint tout près de lui et l'observa. Sasuke essuyait ses yeux en retenant ses sanglots.

« Orochimaru m'a parlé de cette Tenten. Elle devait se marier avec Kiba, non ? »

« Et alors ? Laisse-moi je te dis. »

« Vous l'avez mandée pour la retenir ici dans le but de voir le mariage annulé, que Kiba reste ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke soupira sans discrétion et releva son visage plus qu'épuisé vers celui du régent. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque, soudain, la porte tant attendue s'ouvrit. Sasuke tourna vivement son regard vers cette dernière en se relevant. Naruto s'étonna de voir le prince là et dans cet état.

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu »

Mais Sasuke l'interrompit en se jetant sur lui. Il enlaça Naruto de toute ses forces en sentant son cœur se serrer. Sa gorge aussi et cela se fit entendre.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais ! Ne... ne me laisse plus jamais Naruto ! Je t'en supplie ! »

De nouveaux sanglots commencèrent à secouer Sasuke alors qu'il se resserrait contre Naruto en cachant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Naruto, sans comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, répondit à l'étreinte de Sasuke mais pas à ses paroles. Il échangea un regard désolé avec Minato qui sortait lui aussi de la salle.

Rester pour toujours avec Sasuke c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mais le pourrait-il réellement ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«« Je n'ai pas peur ! Je te signale que j'ai passé mon avant dernier stade avant l'âge adulte ! »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Héhé. Vous voilà enfin devant le chapitre 16. Navrée pour l'attente. Le 17 est déjà prêt ! Je vous le mettrai lorsque j'aurai le net après mon déménagement. (pour celles et ceux qui ne savent pas, je déménage le 29/30 août. Je n'aurai donc plus le net pendant quelques semaines qui, je l'espère, ne dureront pas trop. :x ) **  
**En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! n.n N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : #sans voix#  
Itachi : Mon petit frère fait n'importe quoi.  
Densetsu : #réagit, se tourne vers Itachi et lui frappe le haut du bras# Non mais ! Tu l'as abandonné à son sort, tu te rends compte ! T'as pas le droit de dire du mal de lui !  
Itachi : #sans voix à son tour#  
Nana : O.ô ... ? Ca va, vous deux ?  
Densetsu : #boude Itachi#  
Itachi : #appelle Nana à l'aide du regarde#


	17. Un monde immense chapitre 17

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, ShinoHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, ShikaSai/SaiShika, InoSaku, InoiSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Satsuki et de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 6 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 17. **

Sasuke enlaça Naruto de toute ses forces en sentant son cœur se serrer. Sa gorge aussi et cela se fit entendre.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais ! Ne... ne me laisse plus jamais Naruto ! Je t'en supplie ! »

De nouveau sanglots commencèrent à secouer Sasuke alors qu'il se resserrait contre Naruto en cachant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Naruto, sans comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, répondit à l'étreinte de Sasuke mais pas à ses paroles. Il échangea un regard désolé avec Minato qui sortait lui aussi de la salle.

Rester pour toujours avec Sasuke c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mais le pourrait-il réellement ?

Kakashi prit la parole en interpellant Minato.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui. Très bien. Naruto est presque un adulte maintenant. »

« Il a des choses à faire ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Oui. Et il les connait. »

Naruto acquiesça et tenant Sasuke contre lui. Après avoir appris les choses que Minato lui avait dites, les jeunes hommes de l'âge de Naruto pouvaient sortir la nuit et s'entraîner entre eux durant certaines heures. Il n'avait donc, jusqu'à son prochain stade, aucune raison d'arrêter de prendre soin de Sasuke. Seulement, dans quelques années, tout cela allait devoir s'interrompre. Kakashi observa les deux jeunes hommes et prit la parole.

« Mon prince, et si vous alliez montrer cette fameuse neige à votre ami ? Il me semble qu'il n'en a jamais vu. »

Minato écarquilla les yeux en souriant.

« Elle tombe ? Vraiment ? Cela vient vraiment du ciel comme la pluie ? »

Kakashi sourit, et invita l'homme à sortir du château pour s'en rendre compte par lui-même.

Ils s'éloignèrent en laissant Naruto et Sasuke seuls. Naruto qui força Sasuke à s'écarter un peu de lui pour l'interroger.

« Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? »

« Tu m'as manqué. Et... et j'ai fait n'importe quoi quand tu n'étais pas là. Je... j'ai parlé de mon attirance pour toi à Gaara, on a discuté toute une nuit de... de ce penchant alors que c'est totalement déconseillé ici, et... j'ai... j'ai fait des choses à Tenten. »

« Tenten ? »

« Kiba est aux cachots. Il a voulu me tuer. » déclara Sasuke en grimaçant.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux sans y croire.

« Quoi ? Kiba ? Mais... pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai demandé à ce que Tenten m'apprenne les choses... relatives au sexe. »

« Qu »

« Tu as tout appris, toi ! » s'emporta Sasuke, « Toi tu allais tout savoir, tu... Je suis le prince ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas savoir ça alors que toi oui ! Alors... Or.. Orochimaru m'a proposé de... d'apprendre, j'ai lu un livre hier et j... Il m'a dit qu'on apprenait comme ça, ici, nous, les princes et... Je me sentais perdu, j'avais peur de te décevoir, de passer pour un idiot, de... »

Naruto posa son front contre celui de Sasuke qui continuait d'essayer de se justifier en se perdant lui-même dans ce qu'il disait et voulait dire pour se faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Naruto lui demanda de se calmer en essuyant ses yeux et en déclarant que, maintenant, tout était fait. Qu'il ne fallait donc plus pleurer pour ce qui était passé et penser à ce qui allait se passer dorénavant. Sasuke renifla, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et entendit Naruto lui proposer.

« En premier, je veux bien aller voir cette fameuse neige. »

« Naruto, ... comment tu peux... ne pas m'en vouloir... ? Je t'ai trompé. »

« On a tous les deux appris à la façon de notre culture. C'est tout. Et... et pour Kiba, ... Sasuke je tiens bien plus à toi et s'il veut te tuer je préfère encore qu'il soit aux cachots. Et puis ma maman m'a dit qu'elle avait préférée ces cachots à sa situation précédente. Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit si horrible. »

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais pensa que Naruto ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'étaient ces cachots. Il prit la main de Naruto est lui dit de le suivre. Naruto obéit en jouant parfois du cou lorsqu'ils passaient devant certaines pièces. Il espérait voir au travers des grandes vitres. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir de là où il était.

« C'est vrai que c'est complètement blanc ? »

Sasuke acquiesça. Son regard était toujours assez vide et légèrement baissé. Il avançait mécaniquement le long des couloirs en se demandant si Naruto était sérieux. Il s'arrêta soudain, et l'interrogea.

« Naruto, tu me raconteras, ton passage ? »

« Sasuke, c'est censé être secret tu sais... je... »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Sasuke resserra sa main sur celle de Naruto, et laissa.

« C'est pas grave. Je ne te forcerai pas. »

« Par contre je pourrai te faire participer à ce que je dois faire. » déclara Naruto en souriant nerveusement. Sasuke s'étonna.

« H... ah bon ? Et... qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? »

« M'entraîner à avoir des rapports intimes. »

« Des... « rapports intimes »... ? » demanda Sasuke avant de rougir en comprenant. « Ah oui... ? Alors... comme... » Il se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix qui se voulue sûre d'elle. « Comme je ne supporte pas les ignares, je veux bien t'aider à faire... tes leçons. »

« Merci, Ô mon prince ! » s'amusa Naruto en voyant le visage de Sasuke rouge de gêne et, surtout, d'envie.

Il arrivèrent aux portes du château. Sasuke arrêta Naruto, et sourit avant d'ouvrir l'une des grandes portes.

« Tu es prêt ? Attention, c'est froid ! Ne tombe surtout pas sinon tu attraperas du mal. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! Je te signale que j'ai passé mon avant dernier stade avant l'âge adulte ! »

Sasuke fit signe à des domestiques prêt d'eux. Lui et Naruto furent automatiquement réchauffés d'habits lourds et encombrant mais chaud. Naruto tira sur une écharpe en déclarant étouffer.

« Tu trouveras cette écharpe très pratique une fois dehors, je t'assure. »

Sasuke sourit de plus belle, vraiment amusé par Naruto qui grimaçait de plus en plus en voyant le prince sourire à nouveau grâce à lui.

« Viens. Je ne te fais plus attendre. » déclara Sasuke.

Le prince emmena donc son ami dehors où se trouvait déjà Kakashi et Minato qui s'émerveillait devant l'immensité blanche des jardins royaux. Tout était complètement recouvert. La neige était tombée en force. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pointe d'anxiété pour le prince du Sud partie quelques heures plus tôt pour ne pas être coincé dans les cols montagneux à la frontière avec la région du Nord. Il demanda quelques instants à Naruto qui ne bougeait plus du pas des portes en restant comme figé, et alla quérir le régent un peu plus loin.

« Kakashi ! Kakashi ! »

L'interpellé se retourna après avoir rattrapé Minato sur le point de tomber en glissant.

« Mon prince ? Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

« Il faudrait envoyer quelques personnes pour aider Gaara à passer les cols. Avec cette neige, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. »

Kakashi s'étonna de l'inquiétude du prince, et le prit avec plaisir en lui accordant que l'idée était vraiment très bonne. Il rentra en compagnie de Minato ayant eu assez de frayeurs pour le moment avec cette neige, et envoya immédiatement des troupes et des chariots de vivres pour le prince du Sud et ses accompagnateurs. Il se trouvait très agréablement surpris par Sasuke qui s'était préoccupé comme ça. Il sentait une bonne alliance venir avec le prince du Sud à l'avenir.

Sasuke revint vers Naruto toujours au même endroit, pétrifié sur place.

« Naruto ? »

Il hausse un sourcil, et pouffa de rire en se moquant de son ami.

« Aurais-tu peur ? »

« C'est... » murmura Naruto, « vraiment blanc... ! »

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! Allez, avance » demanda Sasuke en reprenant la main de Naruto pour tirer dessus. « Fais attention à ne pas glisser. Ton oncle a manqué de se casser une jambe à l'instant. »

« Me dis pas ça ! » paniqua Naruto en manquant justement de tomber à cause d'un léger tremblement dans ses jambes à l'entente des mots de Sasuke. Lequel s'en amusa en tenant fermement l'avant bras droit de Naruto. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis se retrouvèrent au début des jardins royaux. Naruto marchait seul et prenait peu à peu confiance quand, sans prévenir, Sasuke l'interrogea.

« Tu veux en prendre dans tes mains ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Tu... tu m'as dit que c'était dangereux et qu'on pouvait attraper du mal ! »

« C'est pas si grave si tu en prends un peu comme ça en main. » déclara Sasuke en se penchant par terre pour attraper un peu de neige. Il forma une petite boule, sourit en lançant un regard amusé d'avance à Naruto du coin de l'œil, et la lui balança en criant « POUR TOI ! » avant de rire en s'écartant.

Naruto se mit à hurler de froid en s'écartant lui aussi mais dans l'autre sens. Il gigota dans tous les sens en passant et repassant ses mains sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, sur son écharpe et son corps pour se débarrasser de la neige qu'il sentait encore gelée sur lui quand bien même il ait tout enlevé. Il s'arrêta finalement en entendant Sasuke rire à gorge déployée en le montrant du doigt.

« Arrête ! Tu m'as fait peur ! C'est froid ! Ca brûle tellement c'est froid ! »

« Tu es sûr d'avoir bien senti ? » demanda Sasuke en se baissant de nouveau pour lui lancer une autre boule de neige à la figure. Un nouveau cri retentit dans les jardins puis Naruto se mit à courir vers Sasuke après avoir pris une énorme boule de neige en main. Il voulu la lancer, mais la lâcha trop tôt et se la prit sur lui. Sasuke ria de plus belle en se moquant ouvertement de son ami.

« Je ne t'en envoie pas assez ? Tu t'en envoie tout seul aussi ? »

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait pas et essayait de se défaire de la neige tombée dans ses cheveux en demandant à Sasuke de l'aider. Sasuke qui vint vers lui pour lui prêter main forte comme il le souhaitait. Seulement, il s'agissait d'une ruse de Naruto pour mieux attraper le prince. Ceci fait, Naruto poussa Sasuke qui s'agrippa à lui et l'emportant dans sa chute. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Sasuke au contact, malgré ses couches de vêtements, de la neige. Puis d'autres en réalisant le poids de Naruto sur lui et le regard de ce dernier dans le sien. Naruto aussi se sentit rougir. Il repensa aux dernières 24 heures passées avec son oncle à apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir. Il se mit à bafouiller.

« On... on devrait se relever. Sinon, ... on va attraper froid. »

« Ou... oui. T'as raison. »

Naruto se redressa et aida Sasuke à se remettre debout. Il retirèrent la neige l'un de l'autre sur leurs vêtements, et décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur en voyant quelques flocons commencer à tomber. Naruto resta quelque peu bouche bée en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il se demandait pourquoi tout cela tombait ainsi et ne cacha pas son étonnement. La leçon lui fut donnée par Iruka moins d'une heure plus tard dans la bibliothèque du château. Naruto se découvrit soudain une passion pour la physique et la chimie bien que ces sciences ne soient pas ainsi nommées à l'époque et très peu développées. Iruka lui donna un livre sur le sujet en se sentant ravi de voir un élève aussi curieux ou presque que le prince. Sasuke, lui, lisait à sa place habituelle tout prêt du professeur et de l'élève. Deux heures d'études passèrent jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un crayon tombant se fasse entendre. Iruka leva les yeux de son ouvrage et regarda Naruto. Il venait de lâcher son crayon. Ses yeux fermés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte montraient qu'il s'était endormi. Iruka sourit, tourna sa tête vers le prince qui avait lui aussi levé les yeux, et lui demanda d'un signe d'index sur ses lèvres de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais le prince claqua son livre en un bruit sec qui résonna tout de même dans la bibliothèque, réveillant Naruto en sursaut. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il s'était assoupi et essuya le coin de ses lèvres en s'excusant au professeur qui soupira.

« Ce n'est rien, j'aurai espéré que le prince te laisse dormir... »

Prince qui se leva en déclarant qu'il était mieux pour Naruto d'aller dormir dans un lit au chaud plutôt que dans une bibliothèque remplie de courants d'air. Iruka en sourit et s'en amusa intérieurement. Sasuke referma livres et cahiers de Naruto et le pria de se lever et de le devancer jusqu'à la chambre. Naruto s'excusa de nouveau à Iruka, et se rendit sagement jusqu'au lit du prince après avoir parcouru le château un long moment. Il se sentait fatigué et avait mal à la tête. Surement le passage du stade l'avait-il exténué.

Sasuke le rejoignit très rapidement et le vit à peine couché. Naruto était en train de se déshabiller lentement.

« Tu es si lent que ça ? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

« Sasuke... je me sens fatigué... »

Sasuke soupira, et s'avança vers Naruto en déclarant l'aider. D'abord calmement, Sasuke se fit de plus en plus tendu et tremblotant. Mais Naruto ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il s'endormit même une fois simplement allongé par-dessus les couverture pendant que Sasuke lui retirait ses chaussures. Sasuke s'en étonna, et s'inquiéta même.

« Naruto... ? »

Mais Naruto ne répondit pas. Il était complètement endormi, épuisé. Sasuke se redressa et soupira en le traitant de fainéant. Il n'imaginait pas que Naruto ait pu resté éveillé depuis la veille au petit matin. Il tira sur les couvertures et les posa doucement sur Naruto en couvrant bien son cou pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il le borda, l'observa un peu, et sortit de la chambre pour le laisser dormir tranquillement. C'est en arrivant dans le couloir qu'il réalisa que Tenten n'était plus là. Il demanda alors au premier domestique venu où on l'avait envoyée. On lui répondit alors qu'elle avait été emmenée chez un médecin quand le régent l'avait trouvée inanimée dans un couloir. Sasuke se questionna intérieurement en se demandant si Kakashi n'avait pas plutôt menti en disant l'avoir trouvée dans un couloir plutôt que dans la chambre.

« ... et... et comment va-t-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon prince. »

« Bien. Que personne n'entre dans ma chambre. Naruto dort à point fermé, il est exténué. Qu'on ne le dérange sous aucune prétexte. Faites-le savoir. »

Le domestique s'inclina et parti aussitôt donner les ordres. Sasuke tourna un peu en rond dans le château jusqu'à sentir son estomac crier famine. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner mais il fallait encore attendre un peu. Il soupira, et se rendit jusqu'aux cuisines.

« Chouji ! Prépare moi quelque chose pour tenir jusqu'au repas. » ordonna le prince au jeune cuisinier toujours prêt à lui fournir un délicieux encas.

« Bonjour prince. Je vous amène ça tout de suite. »

« Ton père nous prépare quelque chose de bon j'espère ! Naruto est enfin sorti et il doit reprendre des forces. »

« Le régent nous a dit mon prince. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » affirma Chouji avant de sourire fièrement. Il était le fils du cuisinier royal et apprenait lui aussi le métier. Le prince se plaisait à prendre le risque de goûter certaines des nouvelles recettes de Chouji à l'abri des regards. Il avait normalement un goûteur pour chaque chose de nouveau et qui ne sortait pas directement des cuisines du château.

« Des provisions ont bien été envoyées à la suite du prince du Sud ? »

« Oui. De quoi tenir un siège. » déclara Chouji pour rassurer le prince. Il lui donna ensuite de quoi manger assez pour tenir jusqu'au dîner, et s'assit sur la demande du prince à côté de ce dernier.

« Tiens. Prends en un peu toi aussi. » dit Sasuke en tendant un peu de nourriture à Chouji qui ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre.

Un petit instant passa puis Sasuke salua le père de Chouji qui passait par là pour aller dans la réserve. Sasuke se régala d'avance pour le dîner en voyant un pièce de gibier passer en sens inverse au retour du père. Il se demanda soudain si Naruto aimait ça. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Naruto était là et, pourtant, Sasuke ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il aimait.

« Chouji, ... dis-moi, ... Est-ce qu'on parle, ici, de ce que les gens aiment ? Ce qu'ils mangent plus ? »

« Je sais que vous aimez le gibier beaucoup plus que les fèves, mon prince. Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y en a pas au menu ce soir. » s'amusa Chouji de sa voix toujours un peu pincée.

« Non, je... je parle de Naruto. »

« Naruto ? » s'étonna le jeune homme, « Je crois qu'on m'a dit qu'il aimait le chocolat. »

« Le chocolat ? Cette... chose marron que Kimimaro a ramenée depuis l'autre côté de l'océan ? »

Chouji acquiesça et ajouta que Naruto en mangeait beaucoup selon les domestiques faisant le service et que beaucoup ne comprenaient pas ces goûts étranges.

« Et... qu... qu'est-ce qu'il aime d'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas... vous voulez que je me renseigne ? »

« L... l'air de rien, hein ! Mais... oui, je veux bien. »

Chouji acquiesça. Il observa le prince sans se faire voir et très silencieusement. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur de très certains rapprochements entre lui et le jeune étranger.

Sasuke mangea encore un peu, puis demanda avant de partir.

« Il y aurait du chocolat en réserve ? »

Chouji fixa Sasuke, de plus en plus surpris, et se leva en déclarant qu'il avait essayé quelque chose de nouveau.

« J'ai appelé ça des tablettes de chocolat. Ce soir mon père m'a proposé d'essayer d'y incorporer des morceau de noisettes avant que, une fois fondue, il ne se solidifie. »

Sasuke regarda la dite tablette emballée dans une feuille de papier, et grimaça légèrement. L'aliment n'était pas trop de son goût, à lui. Il remarqua ensuite que Chouji le fixait, se racla le gorge et déclara le laisser travailler. Il sortit des cuisines et repartit dans sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, un éternuement lui échappa sans qu'il le veuille. Naruto sursauta en se réveillant, et s'assit.

« Sasuke... ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Oui. L'heure de dîner ne va pas tarder. Il serait bon que tu te lèves. »

Naruto émit un petit son affirmatif et souleva les draps en s'en extirpant. Sasuke tripota un peu le chocolat entre ses mains, et s'approcha de son ami en le lui tendant.

« Tiens, je... j'ai cru... voir que tu aimais ça. Ca a dû te manquer pendant... ton stade. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et rougit doucement.

« Ah euh... je... merci. C'est... merci. »

« Naruto ? »

« Hein ? Oui ? Qu... Quoi ? » demanda Naruto en prenant le chocolat en levant les yeux vers Sasuke. Lequel lui fit remarquer quelque chose.

"Tu rougis."

« Oui, je... je suis un peu gêné que... que tu t'en sois rendu compte. J'essaie d'en manger peu. »

« Il ne faut pas. Si tu aimes ça et qu'il y en a il faut en manger. »

« Oui. ... merci. »

Naruto ouvrit le papier, et mordit dans la tablette. Sasuke l'observa sans bouger et finit par lui demander.

« C'est... c'est bon ? »

Naruto acquiesça sans regarder le prince. Prince qui s'agenouilla devant lui. Naruto était assis au bord du lit.

« Je peux goûter ? » demanda timidement Sasuke.

Naruto lui tendit alors la tablette pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord, mais Sasuke repoussa l'aliment et se redressa sur ses genoux pour embrasser Naruto. Leur corps à tous les deux se mirent à frémir. Sasuke repoussa Naruto sur le lit. Le chocolat tomba au sol sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y fasse attention.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« J'ai... j'ai envie que... tu me prennes. » réussi à articuler Sasuke, « Mais j'ai très peur que tu me fasses mal."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir vos réactions. Héhé. N'hésitez pas à les laisser pour ce chapitre aussi. Le prochain sera là le mois prochain ! Il est déjà prêt. n.n J'espère que celui-ci vous a plû et que vous avec hâte d'avoir la suite ! (huhu. Mais je n'en doute pas. Du moins pour certaines personnes.) Je vous dit donc à très bientôt dans la suite ou dans d'autres fics ! **

Densetsu : M... mon bandeau pour les yeux ! OU EST MON BANDEAU POUR LES YEUX !  
Itachi : Là. #donne le bandeau à Densetsu qui s'empresse de le mettre, et soupire# Mais tu sais que la suite ne sera pas là avant longtemps ?  
Densetsu : Ah. ... oui. #reste penaud avec son bandeau déjà sur les yeux, et s'apprête à l'enlever#  
Itachi : #arrête Densetsu# Non ! Attends. ... On va l'uttiliser quand même. Garde-le.  
Nana : #écarquille les yeux et voit Itachi prendre la main de Densetsu pour le guider jusqu'à la chambre#


	18. Un monde immense chapitre 18

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. Certains ne sont pas encore tout à fait sûrs.) _: GaaNaru, ShinoHina, KakaMina/MinaKaka, DensSatsu, KibaTen, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, NejiIta/ItaNeji, ShikaSai/SaiShika, ShinoHina, InoSaku, InoiSaku, GaaIno, NaruIno, OroSatsu, MinaNaru, SasuTen,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. **à part** Satsuki et de **Densetsu** ! (qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent.** Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 6 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! **Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me répéter encore et encore les prénoms des parents de Naruto dans la manga original ! (ou me spoiler sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci. **) _Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Un monde immense. 18.**

« Je peux goûter ? » demanda timidement Sasuke.

Naruto lui tendit alors la tablette pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord, mais Sasuke repoussa l'aliment et se redressa sur ses genoux pour embrasser Naruto. Leur corps à tous les deux se mirent à frémir. Sasuke repoussa Naruto sur le lit. Le chocolat tomba au sol sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y fasse attention.

Le prince, étendu sur son ami, redressa doucement son visage en rompant le baiser partagé.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Naruto.

« Amer. » répondit Sasuke qui se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser Naruto.

Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke et se cambra en glissant ses mains sur les fesses du prince. Prince qui se crispa d'un coup en rompant le baiser pour hoqueter sans s'en rendre compte. Il rougit en sentant le membre, dur, de Naruto appuyer contre le sien. Puis il prit soudain peur. Il se redressa et quitta le lit avant de bafouiller légèrement. Naruto s'assit, récupéra le chocolat à terre et l'emballa correctement avant de regarder Sasuke.

« On doit aller dîner ? » demanda Naruto.

« Euh... ou... oui. C'est... bientôt l'heure. »

Naruto acquiesça et se leva. Il posa le chocolat sur le petit meuble de son côté du lit, puis s'immobilisa pour regarder Sasuke. Lequel faisait de même. Il se sentait frémir. Sasuke posa une question.

« Tu vas vouloir le faire, ... cette nuit ? »

« T'as pas envie ? » demanda très timidement Naruto d'une façon un peu étonnée qu'il essayait de retenir.

Sasuke grimaça en reprenant.

« Tu... vas me faire mal ? »

« Tu veux faire l'actif ? »

« ... je sais pas... »

Un blanc s'installa. Puis Sasuke soupira et prit la main de Naruto en déclarant qu'ils devaient vraiment aller dîner. Naruto suivit tranquillement sans rien dire. De son côté Sasuke l'emmenait en réfléchissant à la nuit à venir. Il se l'avouait volontiers à lui mais ne l'aurai pas dit, il avait peur. Naruto avait eu l'air très sûr de lui et de ce qu'il faisait à l'instant. On aurait dit une autre personne. Le stade l'avait tant changé ? Non, il était forcément le même ! Seulement Sasuke avait vraiment eu l'impression d'être dans les bras d'un autre. La gaucherie et l'innocence de Naruto semblait s'être envolée. Sasuke y réfléchit un bonne part du dîner. Au dîner, il observa aussi à la volé Minato en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il avait fait ou dit à Naruto durant les heures passées enfermés dans cette salle.

Le repas terminé, Sasuke demanda à Naruto d'aller se coucher de son côté pour le moment, et qu'il le rejoindrait. Il déclara devoir parler au régent, Kakashi. Kakashi qui l'entendit, à quelques pas de là et pas vraiment au courant de ça. Il avait prévu, lui, de passer le reste de la soirée et de la nuit avec Minato. Il attendit un instant, puis s'approcha du prince pour lui adresser quelques mots une fois Naruto parti.

« Mon prince ? Vous voulez discuter de quelque chose ? »

Sasuke s'étonna en se retournant vers Kakashi.

« Comment ? »

« J'ai cru entendre que vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi. »

« Ah euh... non, je... Tu as dû mal comprendre. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit mon prince. » salua respectueusement Kakashi en se courbant. Il retint un sourire rassuré, puis rejoint Minato au bout du couloir. Il prit la main de l'homme puis la parole.

« Dis donc, vous ! Vous savez que vous m'avez énormément manqué ? »

Minato s'étonna.

« Tu me vouvoies ? »

Kakashi pouffa de rire.

« Imbécile. Je fais juste des manières. »

Ils tournèrent dans le bureau de Kakashi et s'y enfermèrent. La porte close, le régent prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec grande envie. Une envie partagée.

De son côté, Naruto attendait patiemment Sasuke. Il se trouvait assis au bord du lit du prince et se posait quelques questions sur le désir de Sasuke de s'unir à lui. Il s'était reculé très rapidement juste avant le dîner. Naruto inspira profondément et se secoua le crâne. Il se laissa tomber de côté sur le lit, et sentit quelque chose cogner sa tête sous l'oreiller du prince. Il se redressa et souleva celui-ci pour s'immobiliser un instant en remarquant un livre. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le ventre, et prit le livre. Curieux de nature, il regarda autour de lui et tendit l'oreille. Devant l'absence de bruit, il ouvrit le livre. Son sang s'échauffa très rapidement lorsqu'il vit les images et qu'il lu quelques lignes au hasard.

Il sursauta soudain en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il remit le livre à son emplacement d'origine, et se glissa du côté du lit qu'il occupait en temps normal. Mais il ne se redressa pas, trop excité.

Sasuke entra dans la pièce. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. Il savait très bien que Naruto se débrouillerait très bien pour le déshabiller à la place des domestiques. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et se sentit trembler légèrement en le voyant déjà allongé sur le lit.

« S... salut. » dit timidement Sasuke.

Naruto tourna son visage vers Sasuke et se sentit rougir un peu plus. Son entrejambe était trop parlante pour qu'il se redresse.

« Salut. »

« Ca va ? ... T'es... T'es fatigué ? »

Naruto fit un léger non de tête. Sasuke n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'entrée. Naruto sentit le malaise et prit alors la parole.

« Si tu veux pas le faire Sasuke, ça me dérange pas. Je vais pas te forcer. »

« ... hm. »

Sasuke gigota un peu, inspira profondément, et vint s'asseoir à genou sur le lit. Naruto l'observa quelques instants.

« Tu rougis Sasuke. »

Sasuke émit un petit rire nerveux, et haussa une épaule.

« Oui, ... peut-être. »

Il se racla ensuite la gorge en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux. Puis il se pencha jusqu'au visage de Naruto pour l'embrasser d'abord du bout des lèvres. Naruto ne fit rien à part accepter ces quelques baisers, puis il se tourna de côté puis sur le dos en passant ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke. Lequel voulu s'étendre en partie sur Naruto, mais s'arrêta en hoquetant. Il avait senti et donc remarqué l'entrejambe déjà au garde à vous de Naruto. Il observa la chose, rendant Naruto très mal à l'aise. Sasuke prit la parole.

« Tu... tu peux te calmer un peu ? »

Naruto rougit de nouveau, étonné.

« Je... sais pas trop. Si.. si tu continues à m'embrasser comme ça, ... je crois pas, non. »

Sasuke se redressa, toujours à genoux, et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami avant de commencer à se déshabiller très lentement. Naruto comprit alors qu'il voulait bien. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et imita le prince. Sasuke finit par aider Naruto à se défaire de ses vêtements. Il inspira profondément en voyant le membre de Naruto et souffla doucement comme pour se calmer un peu. Il l'interrogea.

« On... On le fait dans quel sens alors ? »

« Comme tu veux. » répondit Naruto.

Sasuke hésita avant de répondre. Il était à genoux face à Naruto lui aussi assis sur le lit mais en tailleur. Son entrejambe s'était calmée mais impressionnait toujours le prince.

« J'ai... j'ai envie que... tu me prennes. » réussi à articuler Sasuke, « Mais j'ai très peur que tu me fasses mal. Tu... enfin même si tu avais ma taille, ... c'est quand même assez gros, non ? »

« Ca fait mal les premières fois. Mais après ça va mieux. Il... il faut s'habituer. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et répéta les mots de Naruto.

« Les premières fois » ? Tu... vous l'avez fait plusieurs fois, avec ton oncle ? »

« ... p... pas tant que ça. » mentit Naruto.

« Je l'ai fait à Tenten et elle s'est évanouie... » déclara Sasuke de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais aussi déçu par ses actions.

« Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Ca l'a sûrement choquée. »

« Je l'ai forcée. Je force tout le monde dans mon royaume. Ils doivent même me supporter comme prince... »

Naruto tendit alors son bras et posa sa main gauche sur la joue de Sasuke. Ce dernier releva ses yeux et vit Naruto le regarder fixement.

« Moi tu ne me force pas. » déclara le jeune homme.

« Peut-être pas à ça, ... mais sinon je te force à rester, à apprendre à lire, à te battre à l'épée, à écrire, ... et tout un tas d'autres choses. » rétorqua le prince.

« Ce sont des choses intéressantes. Moi j'aime bien donc je ne me sens pas forcé ! » déclara Naruto.

Sasuke rougit en baissant ses yeux. Naruto prit sur lui, et finit par tenter une approche. Il se pencha en avant, étonnant Sasuke, et commença à embrasser le bas ventre de son prince. Sasuke se crispa puis gémit. Son entrejambe se réveilla très rapidement. Les lèvres et, surtout, la langue de Naruto suçaient et léchaient le membre au garde à vous du prince qui finit par s'étendre sur le dos en travers du lit. Ses jambes écartées s'étaient légèrement pliées. Tenten le lui avait fait, ça, ... mais la bouche de Naruto était beaucoup plus douées et le mettait dans un état ô combien second.

« Na... hhh... Naru... to...!"

Naruto continuait. Ayant bien appris ses leçons, il saliva un instant sur ses doigts avant de jouer avec les fesses de Sasuke. Sasuke qui sentit la chose et redescendit un peu mais seulement peu car les lèvres de Naruto s'affairaient toujours sur son entrejambe. Les doigts du jeune homme malaxaient les fesses de Sasuke tout en douceur et se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'intimité du prince. Lequel sursauta en hoquetant alors qu'il devina une phalange s'enfoncer en lui.

« Hn.. hmm... ! »

Naruto redressa son visage en enfonçant son index droit un peu plus profondément. Il questionna Sasuke.

« Ca va ? »

« Y'en a qu'un ? » demanda Sasuke en gémissant, les yeux rivés au plafond de sa chambre.

« Pour le moment, oui. » répondit Naruto avant de joindre son majeur à son index.

Sasuke ouvrit en grand sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti ou presque. Naruto le remarqua, et l'interrogea une nouvelle fois en hésitant même à retirer ses doigts.

« Ca va ? »

« Ca va devenir bon, hein ? »

« T.. t'aimes pas ça ? »

Sasuke grimaça et haussa une épaule même si Naruto ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir. Devant le silence obtenu, Naruto retira ses doigts et remontant à hauteur de Sasuke en s'étendant sur lui tout doucement. Il plongea son regard dans celui du prince et prit la parole en caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« On va s'arrêter là pour ce soir. »

« Qu... quoi ? »

« T'as peur. Alors je vais pas plus loin. »

« Non, je... j'ai envie de le faire. Et puis tu y arrives très bien. » certifia Sasuke en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto.

Naruto qui, sans bouger plus qu'un bras, reglissa ses doigts en Sasuke. Ce dernier gémit, et hocha la tête avant que Naruto ne lui demande à nouveau s'il allait bien. Il prit ensuite le visage de Naruto entre ses mains et le fit l'embrasser. Le corps chaud de Naruto contre le sien le fit se détendre beaucoup plus. Sasuke ne se concentra bientôt plus seulement sur les doigts de Naruto en lui. Il finit même pas se cambrer puis se déhancher sous Naruto. Naruto qui perdit bientôt pied dans les consignes que lui avait données son oncle. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Sasuke, redressa les jambes de ce dernier par-dessus ses épaules et entra en lui. La bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois en grand. Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que Naruto s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la peau de son amant et ses yeux se fermèrent. Sasuke grimaça et mordit sa lèvre inférieure en sentant Naruto aller toujours et encore plus loin en lui. Il priait intérieurement pour que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps et trouvait l'entrejambe de Naruto deux fois plus grande que ce qu'il pensait. Puis Naruto se déhancha enfin pour se retirer en partie. Sasuke demanda quelques baisers que Naruto lui donna avec envie, passion et gourmandise. Il intima ensuite à Sasuke de se caresser un peu lui-même avant de reprendre ses déhanchements et de les faire de plus en plus intenses sans vraiment trop y réfléchir. Sasuke poussait des gémissements mal retenus entre ses lèvres closent. Naruto tentait quelques baisers de temps en temps lorsqu'il ne se perdait pas dans le plaisir de sentir Sasuke autour de lui, serré, chaud, et de l'entendre retenir en vain ses gémissements.

Puis soudain, Sasuke agrippa avec un peu plus de force les bras de Naruto.

« Na... Naru... Naruto... ! J'vais... j..Hhh... plus vite...!" réussit-il à gémir.

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de s'étonner. Il obéit pour son plus grand plaisir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci arrive à son apogée. Sasuke vit Naruto grimacer de plaisir et manqua de sursauter en le sentant se répandre en lui. Mais le trouble ne dura pas longtemps car pour lui aussi vint le fabuleux instant tant attendu. Naruto se retira, laissa les jambes de Sasuke retomber sur le matelas, embrassa son prince, puis s'allongea à côté de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Essoufflés tous les deux, ils prirent quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Ca va Sasuke ? »

« ... oui. Su... super bien, même. » déclara très sincèrement Sasuke avant de tourner son visage vers Naruto pour l'interroger à son tour, « Tu veux recommencer ? ».

« Hein ? » s'étonna Naruto en redressant légèrement son visage. Il se mit à sourire, épaté, puis à rire. « Alors t'as vraiment aimé en fait ! »

« Evidemment ! » s'écria Sasuke avant de rougir et de prendre une mine un peu boudeuse en se tournant sur le ventre. « Je vois pas pourquoi tu ne me croirais pas... »

« Tu boudes ? » s'amusa Naruto en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

« N'importe quoi. Un prince ne boude pas. »

Naruto s'approcha dans le dos de Sasuke, puis enlaça sa taille en se collant à lui. Il déposa quelques baisers sur l'épaule gauche de Sasuke et chuchota.

« Moi aussi j'ai adoré ça. »

Sasuke insista.

« Tu veux recommencer ? »

« Je crois qu'une fois suffit pour le moment. Attends de voir ton état demain matin. »

« J'ai envie de le refaire... » se plaint Sasuke en gigotant sous les couvertures avant de se retourner face à Naruto pour l'enlacer à son tour et l'embrasser avec gourmandise. Il poussa un gémissement en se frottant à son ami. Naruto se sentit frémir et rendit les armes.

« D'accord. »

Sasuke s'arrêta net, tout sourire, et se redressa sur ses genoux en allant fouiller sous son oreiller. Puis il se figea soudain et regarda Naruto en perdant son sourire.

« Tu... Tu peux me promettre de pas être choqué ? »

Naruto, sachant très bien ce qui se trouvait sous cet oreiller, acquiesça et promit sérieusement. Sasuke se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure, et sortit l'ouvrage donné par Gaara. Il le mit juste entre lui et Naruto, l'ouvrit à une page bien précise, et montra l'image à son ami.

« J'ai envie de faire ça. » avoua Sasuke.

Naruto regarda l'image, et sentit son corps se réchauffer rien que d'imaginer Sasuke à quatre pattes devant lui, attendant de le recevoir. Il rougit, et fit mine d'être calme.

« Si tu veux. »

Sasuke retint un petit saut de joie, rangea le livre sous son oreiller, et se rallongea face à Naruto pour l'embrasser.

La nuit passa en de délicieuses caresses et de fougueux baisers jusqu'au petit matin.

**Continent Central. _Région Centre._ :**

« Shino ! SHINO BON SANG ! » hurla le commandant des forces armées de la région. « Où est-il encore passé... ? »

« Pourquoi hurlez-vous ainsi dans tout le palais, Anko-san ? » posa soudain une voix légère et gracile.

Anko se retourna, et vit la princesse du royaume. Elle posa tout de suite genoux à terre en s'inclinant.

« Je cherche votre invisible, Hinata-sama. »

Hinata sourit en retenant un petit rire, et fit savoir qu'il n'était pas le sien. Anko savait pourtant très bien ce dont rêvait la princesse, mais n'en dit rien. Cette dernière reprit la parole.

« Il doit être dans le dojo principal du palais. Je crois qu'il doit s'entretenir avec un jeune homme venu pour entrer dans les armées. Il vous sera présenté si Shino le sent assez fort et volontaire. »

Anko acquiesça, laissa la princesse passer à côté d'elle, attendit quelques instants, et se redressa pour se rendre au dojo principal du palais.

Là se trouvait bien Shino qui se trouvait être en compagnie de Shikamaru. Shikamaru très étonné de devoir à nouveau rencontrer le jeune homme.

« Alors tu m'avais vraiment laissé passer intentionnellement. »

« Je te surveille depuis ton entrée dans le pays. » déclara Shino, « Tu es assez habile sur beaucoup de point. »

Shikamaru ne broncha pas. Il observait et analysait tout les gestes ou mimiques que laissait entrevoir Shino. Cependant ce dernier n'était pas si facile à transpercer. Pas du tout, même. Qu'était donc cet homme pourtant si jeune ?

Shikamaru le questionna.

« Puis-je demander quel est ton statut dans ce royaume ? »

« Tu peux. » répondit Shino sans rien ajouter.

Shikamaru attendit quelques instants, puis reposa sa question.

« Donc ? Quel est ta position dans ce royaume ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te le dire. »

Shikamaru retint un soupir, et tourna son visage en finissant par sourire. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Et bien il n'y en a pas parce que le chapitre n'est tout simplement pas commencé ! Normalement, l'histoire s'axera un peu sur Shikamaru et son histoire ! Je verrai en écrivant quand je me relancerai dedans ! n.n

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain n'étant pas encore commencé, je ne sais pas si vous l'aurez bien le mois prochain mais j'espère ! En patientant, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! **_(au passage, je répondrai à ceux du chap 17 avant la fin de semaine. Désolé de vous faire attendre mais je pense qu'au moins le chapitre suivant vous aura fait plaisir.)_

Densetsu : Mon fils est devenu grand... Q.Q...  
Itachi : Oui enfin ça fait quelques chapitres.  
Densetsu : Ca comptait pas. #boude et frissonne à la seule idée de devoir repenser à ce qui a pu se passer durant le stade de Naruto#  
Nana : Et toi alors, Densetsu ? Toujours pas coulé avec le bateau que tu as pris ?  
Itachi et Densetsu : O.O #choqués#


End file.
